Meet the Black Sisters
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: (New Chapter) The story of the three Black sisters as they try and survive screwed up potions, drugs, love, growing up, mean teachers, and anything else the author can dream up in his head.
1. Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meet the Black Sisters  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
"Traitor," hissed a Slytherin seventh year as he passed the Gryfinndor table. A young girl with luscious black hair twirled her head and met the boy's gaze. He gave her a give-me-your-best-shot smile. Her eyes narrowed to little slits.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she viciously snarled losing any sound that would define her voice as human. The boy pulled back a little, staring at her in horror.  
  
"Well?" The girl jumped off her bench and set her feet firmly on the stone, she only reached to his chin. This little feat reassured the guy that he was still dealing with a little girl. Once again he became cocky and leaned forward.  
  
Lifting up a lock of her raven hair he began to wind it around his finger. "I was just saying love that a young Slytherin lass such as yourself shouldn't be hanging with the Gryffindors. What's the point of dealing with them when you could accompany me during lunch?"  
  
She pulled back just as he tightened his hold on her hair. The chunk entwined on his finger was partly ripped out. Flecks of blood splattered onto his jeans.  
  
"You little-" The boy reached to grab her shoulder but the only thing he met was a foot in his gut. He collapsed on the floor howling in pain her hair still in his hand. Reaching down she picked it up without any thought shoved it in her pocket.  
  
"I'll hang out with whomever I want," she looked back at her friends staring at her with admiration. With one more disgusted look at the boy she straightened out her robe and sat back down.  
  
Meet Andromeda Black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? Why Lucius I'd love to dance." A girl in her mid-teens with sweeping blonde hair held out her hand to some invisible courtier. Humming a soft melodious tune she began to twirl around her dormitory being led by a non-existent partner. Her robes flared out from her body as she spun swiftly on the tips of her toes.  
  
She laughed happily as she fell into a dip, perfectly executed as if there really was another person holding her. With great effort she hauled herself up using "Lucius" as something to hold on to. After one more go around the room she pulled away and provocatively curtsied  
  
"Oh Lucius this is the greatest night of my life, but you know what would make it better?" She looked up and stared passionately at the air in front of her. Apparently the answer to her question was made as an invisible hand tipped back her head and softly caressed her lips with his. With a light moan she struggled a little but quickly gave up.  
  
"Lucius," she giggled, "What about the Professor, won't she be mad if she finds out? Don't give me that look you know boys are strictly forbidden from the girls' dormitories. What? No I've never done IT before. Lucius no!"  
  
The girl shrieked as she fell onto the bed. Wildly she pulled "Lucius" onto the bed and got on top of him. "I love you," she whispered unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
Meet Narcissa Black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Generally the grades on the test were decent, though some," the Potions Master looked meaningfully at some, "were atrocious and I will require those people to write a 10 page essay on the helpfulness of the Restorative potion."  
  
Several kids groaned as they stared at either Ones or Zeroes glaring up at them from their parchment. Actually the only kid to not complain about a bad mark was a young woman with a regal pale face and dark curly hair. She simply stared down at the red One and smiled mischievously.  
  
After the bell rang and the students vacated the dungeon classroom the girl sauntered up to the teacher's desk and set the test down on it.  
  
Professor Allan looked up from his book and seeing whom it was smiled a little.  
  
"I thought I'd be seeing you," he laughed to himself.  
  
"Good, so then you already know why I'm here?" she provocatively hooked a finger into her skirt, pulling it down a bit to reveal a small strip of ivory skin. Allan stared for a second before turning away slightly blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry but there is no way that I can raise your grade. The only way I can do that is by you doing the essay."  
  
The girl made a show of sitting on his desk, and her short skirt riding up her thigh. "Please," she moaned cutely, "This is the first test I've ever failed can't you make an exception?" She leaned forward over the desk and planted a soft kiss on the teacher's lips.  
  
Allan stood up immediately and backed away from his desk. "I said I'm sorry, now will you please leave?" His face was burning red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger the girl couldn't tell.  
  
She stood up and glared madly at the teacher. Pulling out her wand she screamed a curse. A jet of violet light shot from the tip and slammed into Allan's groins. He screamed and covered himself in case of more attacks.  
  
"I can make it a lot more painful Professor," she snarled raising her wand.  
  
"Congratulations on the perfect test score," he whined, tears streaming down his voice. It looked as if the pain hadn't subsided yet.  
  
"Thanks," she said brightly as he scribbled down a four in his grade book. With a flick of her wand she edited his memory and skipped happily out of the classroom.  
  
Meet Bellatrix Black  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, a bit odd I know but I like it. This chapter was to set up characters since we really know nothing about them. Well till next time good day.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me, they all belong to J. K. Rowling. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
  
"Hey Andromeda," whispered a husky voice.  
  
Andromeda looked up from the book she was reading. A boy with messy black hair and glasses grinned widely at her.  
  
"Oh it's you," she remarked with a bored tone, turning back to look at the book in her hands.  
  
"That's not a very nice way to greet a friend," he said with mock sadness snatching the book from her. His deep brown eyes scanned the title. "I'm Surrounded by Idiots?" he read aloud.  
  
"Give that back!" Andromeda snapped reaching for the book. The boy jumped up and waved it over her head.  
  
"Come and get it shorty," he teased, holding it up as far as his arm would reach.  
  
"James," she whined trying to pull his arm down, "Give me that book!"  
  
"Say please," he smiled laughingly at her.  
  
"Please," she muttered quietly.  
  
"And give us a kiss on the cheek," he said, trying to restrain himself from bursting into fits of hysterics.  
  
Andromeda's eyes sparkled angrily. She slammed her fist into his outstretched arm and it buckled from the force. James let out a small squeal of pain.  
  
"What's going on over there?" said a stern dry voice, a grim face followed from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Nothing Madam Pince," Andromeda said, flashing a huge pearly white grin.  
  
"Good," the Librarian looked over at James. He tried to smile but it was more a grotesque grimace. "You don't look well boy. Are you sick?"  
  
"Me?" asked James, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Do you see any other boys in the vicinity?"  
  
"Well no, but..."  
  
"Exactly. Doesn't take an alchemist to figure that one out. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going. Books don't shelve themselves you know," Madam Pince wobbled off, snapping at a kid who had coughed.  
  
"Hag," James whispered under his breath. Andromeda suppressed a giggle. James gave her a mischievous smile, but it became a wince as another bolt of pain shot through his arm.  
  
"Sorry about that James."  
  
"It's okay. I probably deserved it anyway."  
  
"Yeah you did," Andromeda said in a matter of fact tone, "But here give me your arm."  
  
James looked at her questioningly for a second before reluctantly holding out his bruised arm.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to hit it again," she gingerly wrapped her hands around James' arm. "I'm just going to make it feel better." Andromeda pulled her wand out of her back pocket and held it above her head. As she whispered a spell under her breath the wand tip began to glow white. Slowly she lowered it to where the bruise was and muttered, "Go." All the light seeped into James' body. "There," she said sticking the wand back in her pocket.  
  
James flexed his arm, no pain. He pushed on the sore spot, no pain. "What did you do?" he looked completely amazed.  
  
"Just a simple spell that dulls the pain. My mom used to always use it on me when the closet would bite me. 'So I don't have to listen to your noisy racket' she would always say."  
  
"Well thanks," James said with a sincerity rarely used by him.  
  
"It's the least I could do since I did hit you."  
  
"Good point," James looked at the book sitting on the chair next to Andromeda, "What exactly is that book about?"  
  
Andromeda looked down at it. "I don't know. It had a cool title. By the way what are you doing in the library?"  
  
"Excuse me but I have every right to be here. But if you must know I was looking for you." James ran his hand through his thick hair.  
  
"Why?" Andromeda said suspiciously.  
  
"I need some assistance with a project I'm working on."  
  
"What's the subject?"  
  
James looked carefully around the room before answering. "Well I can't really say here but if you come to Gryffindor tower tonight I can explain."  
  
"Really? Why are you asking for my help? Did my cousin bail on you?"  
  
"Yes. Remus is helping him with homework," James added sounding slightly put out.  
  
"Okay I'll come," Andromeda was interested to see what prank James had planned now.  
  
"Good. I'll wait for you outside the tower. Remember the way?"  
  
"Yes James I remember the way."  
  
"See you tonight then," with that he left Andromeda to continue her reading. She picked up the book and sat back down in the chair. The title blared up at her. "I'm Surrounded by Idiots."  
  
'That's for sure,' Andromeda thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Black will you kindly pay attention?"  
  
Narcissa looked up from the parchment in front of her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The teacher turned back around and began to explain the chart she had drawn on the blackboard. Narcissa was able to focus her attention for about a second before she went back to doodling. She already knew this stuff and besides she found it was way more entertaining to draw little people on her paper and make them move with magic.  
  
She was currently working on a very feminine looking guy with a high regal face structure and long cascading hair. It took her the rest of the class period to finish it but when she was done he was pulling his long fingers through his hair and smiling sexily. When the bell rang she hastily scribbled the name Lucius on the top and shoved it in her bag.  
  
As she walked out of the room the teacher grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you Narcissa."  
  
"Okay," she said brightly, stepping back into the room.  
  
The professor looked very grim as she handed Narcissa an envelope. "It's a note with instructions for your detention tonight."  
  
"Detention professor?" Narcissa's smile left her face.  
  
"Yes. I find it rude and disrespectful when you refuse to pay attention in class."  
  
"I do pay attention," Narcissa pleaded staring at the envelope in her hand like it was the plague.  
  
"Then tell me what we talked about in class today," the Professor looked expectantly at Narcissa.  
  
"We talked about the fundamentals of counter jinxes," said Narcissa hoping that would be enough.  
  
"And tell me what are the fundamentals of counter jinxes?"  
  
"Okay fine I don't know," Narcissa lied wanting to get out of there. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes Miss Black, and I'll see you tonight in detention."  
  
"Can't wait," she sarcastically said tearing from the room. There were only a couple more minutes till her next class and Narcissa couldn't afford to get another detention.  
  
Her long blonde hair fluttered behind her as she sprinted down the corridors. With ten seconds to spare she fell into her seat panting for breath, her normally white cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Homework out everyone..."  
  
After class Narcissa rushed across the hall and waited patiently as a line of kids streamed out of the classroom. The last student out was an exact replica of the drawing Narcissa had made. He had his arm around the shoulder of another guy with lanky black hair and a pallid face.  
  
"Hey Lucius," she stammered staring admiringly from behind her long lashes.  
  
"Cissa!" He wound his free arm around her shoulder. Narcissa felt like she would faint. "How was class today?"  
  
"Good, I got a detention but all I have to do is grade papers." Lucius stared at her like she was the only girl on earth. Narcissa felt her face redden.  
  
"So what naughty thing did Cissa do now?" Lucius wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. And then she told me I was rude and disrespectful"  
  
"Who was it?" Lucius asked, his eyebrow lifting dangerously.  
  
"Tracy," Narcissa answered, hating even the teacher's name.  
  
Lucius snorted. "That cow gave one of the infamous Black sisters a detention and lived to tell the tale. Somebody call the Daily Prophet we have breaking news." Narcissa slapped his arm.  
  
"I'm not the violent one of the family. Besides Bellatrix will probably deal with Tracy when I tell her about the detention anyway."  
  
"I wish I had a sister like her," Lucius smiled serenely as he thought of the possibilities.  
  
"You could," Narcissa whispered lightly.  
  
"What was that?" Lucius looked over at her.  
  
"Nothing," Narcissa stared at her feet.  
  
"Well love I must be going now," Lucius turned his face and softly caressed his velvet lips across her cheek.  
  
"B-B-bye," Narcissa stuttered putting her fingers to the spot he had just kissed. Lucius provocatively stalked down the hall earnings glances from girls and shockingly guys as well.  
  
With a happy heart she danced and twirled all the way down the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Lestrange you got a cigarette I can have?" Bellatrix asked in a thick velvety voice. Her boyfriend reached into his robes and pulled out a small package.  
  
"Last one," he said, handing her the smoke.  
  
"Thanks," Bellatrix pushed it into her mouth and lit the end with her wand. She inhaled; moaning happily as the smoke filled her lungs.  
  
Lestrange pulled her close so they might have more room in the small bathroom stall. He roughly kissed her neck as Bellatrix relaxed and puffed on her cigarette.  
  
Someone slammed on the stall door. "Hey what's going on in there? I smell smoke."  
  
Bellatrix snuffed out the cigarette in the palm of her hand and threw it in the toilet. Straddling Lestrange she began to grind her thighs and kiss him deeply. As the door swung open Lestrange groaned and wrapped his hands around Bellatrix's ass. The Hufflepuff boy stood there in shock, his face slowly turning red. Bellatrix turned around with a look of embarrassment on her face.  
  
The boy bowed his head and shut the stall door, but not before giving Lestrange a knowing smile. Immediately Bellatrix got up and straightened out her clothing.  
  
"Hey where are you going baby?" Lestrange moaned, rubbing himself slightly.  
  
"To class. Why?" She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Well I thought since you were," he pointed at his lap, "we were gonna, you know?"  
  
"We've had this talk before honey, I refuse to give you a quick shag in the loo just because you are horny at the moment. Besides there isn't really any satisfaction for me at all doing it in this stench filled pit. You don't really need me anyway, you're a big boy and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. So have fun."  
  
She bent over and kissed Lestrange's cheek. "See you at dinner."  
  
He cried for her to stay but she was already stalking off. Out in the halls everything was quiet. Bellatrix rushed down a flight of stairs and rounded a corner. A low grumbling noise heralded the moving of the stairs. She thanked her luck it had happened after she was off and flung open the door leading into the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Everyone's gaze averted from the teacher as Bellatrix glided in like nothing was wrong. The only seat left was directly in front of the teacher so she smugly settled in it.  
  
"Miss Black do you have an excuse for being," Professor Tracy looked at the clock, "fifteen minutes late." She turned back to Bellatrix with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Had to chase down the dog that stole my homework. What's it to you?" Bellatrix pulled out a bottle of black nail polish and unscrewed the lid. The whole class snickered behind their hands as Tracy's face went from a pale white to blood red.  
  
With a swipe of her hand she knocked the polish from Bellatrix's grasp. It soared across the room and smashed against the far wall. Black splattered everywhere and shards of glass twinkled in the candlelight. Students dashed under their desks so they wouldn't be hit with either.  
  
Bellatrix calmly stared up at the teacher. Her eyes were glowing maliciously. "Well that was rude. Do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?" She innocently twisted a finger in her bushy brown hair. The Professor began to shake with anger; she lifted her hand and pointed at Bellatrix.  
  
"You are the most disrespectful little snot I have ever seen. Between you and your sisters I find it hard to believe your parents are still alive."  
  
Bellatrix's eyes narrowed to inhuman slits. "What did you say about my sister?" she stood up and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"I said that your sisters are terrors on legs, just like you." Professor Tracy backed away despite her confident tone.  
  
"Well take it back," Bellatrix hissed venomously.  
  
"I won't. But I will give you a detention for talking back and another for being late. Now sit down or I'll be forced to call for the headmaster."  
  
"You started it," Bellatrix was losing her cool. No one ranked on her sister and got away with it. "You are the one who broke my bottle of nail polish."  
  
"What nail polish?" the Professor waved her wand. "Evanesco," she pointed it at the mess, which immediately disappeared. "Now it's my word against yours. And with your record who do you think they'll believe?" She gave Bellatrix a victorious smile.  
  
Bellatrix refrained from decking the bitch and instead gathered her stuff. Tracy put a hand on her hip. "Where do you think you are going young lady?"  
  
Bellatrix turned around as she walked out of the room. "Well I never said I caught the dog."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and all who are going to review this one * hint, hint. * I hoped you liked it because I hate to disappoint readers. I'll try to update soon so be on the look out cause when I mean soon, I mean in the next week. Till then Good Day. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I've changed the format of the story. Instead of following all three characters I'll write about one per chapter and begin to broaden their characters and story to further reaches. I hope you enjoy. Also for all those who said Narcissa was a bit too girly then you'll really like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Narcissa- Stinging Butterfly  
  
"Hey Professor Flitwick," Narcissa greeted plopping herself gracefully into a seat.  
  
"Well hello Miss Black. And how are we today?" Flitwick squeaked moving out of the way of the students.  
  
"Good, I guess," she answered, thinking about the detention.  
  
"Well that's just dandy. Are you ready for some duelling practice today?" Several kids looked up from whatever conversation they were having.  
  
"Duelling?" someone asked, "Aren't we supposed to learn that in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Well yes I suppose but I have been dying to teach you all some especially fascinating techniques that go beyond just basic defence."  
  
"Like what?" someone chirped.  
  
"Let's see," Professor Flitwick pulled out his wand, "Michael will you attack me please?" His voice was oozing with excitement.  
  
A boy in the corner looked up from the book he was reading. "M...m...e," he stammered, blushing from the attention everyone was now giving him.  
  
"Yes, why don't you use a stunner. They always work splendidly. Yes that's right boy," Flitwick clapped his hands together as Michael pulled out his wand. "Now just shoot a stunner straight at me."  
  
Everyone watched excitedly as Michael stood up and faced the Professor. He gracefully flicked his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" There was a flash of red light and then the squeaky voice of Flitwick rose above the voices of the students. Instantly the stunner burst into a million multicoloured sparks.  
  
Everyone clapped somewhat confused while Flitwick beamed and waved his arms around saying, "Splendid, oh so very splendid."  
  
Narcissa watched with interest, the only thing she enjoyed more than Lucius was duelling. And she had a knack for it to boot.  
  
"Umm what was the point of that Professor?" said someone as Michael moved back to his seat, "Couldn't you have used a regular shielding spell."  
  
Flitwick waved his hands for attention and when he had it he kept stumbling over his words, talking so fast from excitement.  
  
Narcissa and most of the others were able to decipher only part of it. "It is all about show," he started, "who wants to fight with plain boring spells. Of course not. It adds a bit of style and colour." After that they lost him.  
  
Then Flitwick began to teach them several spells that had some very interesting effects. Narcissa hung on his every word and eagerly awaited her chance to test them out. Her time finally came when Flitwick divided the class up into pairs. Narcissa was partnered up with Michael, who was staring kinda shyly at her.  
  
"And please keep the duelling clean. This is just to practice the spells. And boys let the girls go first."  
  
"Face your partners," Narcissa turned and looked dangerously into Michael's dark brown eyes. She hissed slightly.  
  
"Wands at ready." Narcissa held out her wand in front of her. 13 inches, willow, with a dragon heartstring.  
  
"On my mark." She felt everything around her dissolve. The only thing in the world right now was her, her wand, and the enemy.  
  
"And remember it is just for fun." Narcissa pretended to not hear that. Duelling was a battle and she planned to smite Michael no matter what.  
  
"And let the fun begin." Narcissa whipped around in a full circle, her long blonde hair flying out around her, and shot a stunner spell aimed directly at Michael's chest. He easily deflected it, breaking apart the spell into millions of little sparkles.  
  
Through the haze of silver and green shimmering snow Narcissa saw a flash of blue speeding towards her. In one graceful fluid movement she shot out her arm and flicked a bright pink spell from the tip of her wand.  
  
It collided with Michael's and they both froze in mid-air. Slowly they began to melt together and stretch out. Two beady red eyes appeared and stared straight at Michael. With a small plop a glowing black cat fell to the floor and made a slashing movement at Michael.  
  
Narcissa could faintly hear Flitwick appraising her on an excellent spell transformation. Michael's gaze flicked up from the cat to Narcissa. She bared her teeth and hissed. It was then that he figured out that this was more than a game.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Narcissa screeched. Taken off guard Michael felt the spell slam into his body and throw him up into the air. He felt his wand ripped from his grip as the floor rose to meet him.  
  
Narcissa's cat jumped up and caught the wand in its mouth. But when the wood touched it the cat disappeared in a rain of sparks letting the wand fall to the ground. At the same moment Michael crashed onto the stone floor scattering a few students.  
  
The whole room froze as Narcissa bent over and picked up Michael's wand. Slowly she sauntered across the classroom and stood over her fallen enemy. She tossed the wand next to Michael and smiled happily. "I win," she whispered.  
  
"Miss Black," Flitwick suddenly shrieked, "What did I say about keeping the duel clean?"  
  
Narcissa looked at her feet already feeling the power and excitement draining from her body.  
  
"I'll excuse you this time. But only because that was some brilliant wand work back there. You put on quite a good show even if you did bend the rules." Flitwick's gaze snapped over Narcissa's shoulder to the fallen boy.  
  
"Sorry about that Professor guess I got a little excited. Here," she turned around and offered Michael her hand. With a stony face he accepted it and let himself be pulled up onto his feet.  
  
"Sorry Michael," she apologised.  
  
"That's okay," he stared down at his feet, "and great job with the spell. I mean it was your first time doing it and all. That cat was brilliant"  
  
"Thanks," she said as the bell rang. Gathering her bags Narcissa slipped out into the halls and let herself be lost in the wave of students. She thought about the duel with a mixture of pleasure and remorse. She was sorry Michael had to have his butt kicked by a girl, which would be only added to the already long list the other guys had as reason to tease him, but she loved to feel the power racing through her veins and now she knew some neat little tricks to impress people.  
  
Her stomach began to growl as she walked so she decided to grab some dinner before continuing with her thoughts.  
  
Outside the Great Hall she spotted Lucius talking with Snape. Lucius had his long white hair loose, letting it cascade down his back, with a single small braid towards the front. Narcissa tip toed up behind him and made a "be quiet" gesture to Severus. He just rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Lucius.  
  
She reached up and cupped her hands over Lucius' eyes. "Guess who," she flirted, breathing softly into his ear.  
  
"Umm... lets see," Lucius reached his hands backward and tickled Narcissa's side. She giggled and slapped away his hands. Lucius snapped around and grinned at her.  
  
"It's Cissa," he said provocatively, caressing her hand with his.  
  
"That's cheating," she moaned.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy. I don't know the meaning of the word," Lucius leaned forward and pressed a soft velvety kiss on Narcissa's cheek. "Does that make everything better though?"  
  
She smiled happily and nodded her head.  
  
"Good, now let's get some dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Also I made a slight change to the chapter before this. I made a mistake w/ the Bellatrix part so re-read it. Thanks and good day. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Andromeda- Bad Day  
  
"Andy! Over here!"  
  
Andromeda looked up from the book in her hand and saw Sirius waving her over. Marking her spot she slipped the book into the bag slung over her shoulder and made her way over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted, settling herself next to James.  
  
"Hey Andromeda," Remus said, tearing at a piece of roast beef, "Whatcha reading?" He jutted his head in the direction of her bag.  
  
"I hope it's not that Idiot book," James added, cutting Andromeda off.  
  
"No it's not. That book turned out to be really stupid so I got something else instead." She bent over and pulled the book out of her bag. "Werewolves: The Watchdogs of the Night. The title's kinda stupid but the book is really good."  
  
All three of the boys stared silently at the book. Remus twitched in his seat and scratched his head fiercely not tearing his gaze from the book.  
  
"What?" Andromeda looked around at them confused.  
  
"Nothing," said Sirius quickly, sharing a quick glance with the others. "It's just that aren't you a bit too young for horror stories? I mean you don't really need those images in your head at such a young age and all."  
  
"It's not a horror story," Andromeda snapped, "It's an informative textbook describing the truth about werewolves."  
  
"That doesn't make it better. As the only person of our family to actually care about you I don't think that book is appropriate."  
  
"Sirius," said Remus in a calm voice, "What harm can a book do?" His fingers lightly touched Sirius' hand. "If she finds out then she deserves to know. I personally don't care. So cool it. Remember you're the only family each other has, don't ruin that by trying to keep her from reading a book." He whispered leaning close to the side of Sirius' face.  
  
Sirius nodded sourly and began to angrily shove potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Don't mind him," Remus said patting Andromeda's hand.  
  
"Thank-you Dr. Remus," James laughed, stretching himself out on a clear bench, "Is it time for my session now. My father beat me, my mother's hates me, and my uncle raped me. There I feel better now."  
  
Sirius was the only one to crack a smile, but he quickly ducked his head so no one would notice. James triumphantly sat back up and began to talk to Andromeda.  
  
"So are you still coming tonight?" He asked, spreading some butter on bread.  
  
"Yes. But are you sure you can't tell me what you have planned?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait," James said tugging playfully at her hair. She batted his hand away and bared her teeth.  
  
"What is it with guys and touching my hair?" she asked biting into a piece of meat.  
  
"Well it is rather touchable," James teased.  
  
"Boys," she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"So," said Sirius looking up from his plate, "What do you two have planned for tonight?" His gaze shot from James to Andromeda and back to James.  
  
Andromeda froze mid bite and set her fork back down. She looked at Sirius prying smile and an urge to tear it off flashed through her body.  
  
"Andy here has be so kind as to assist me with my latest prank," James wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She shrugged him away and stared at Sirius. "I'm not a little girl, you know that?"  
  
"Of course you're not," Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Then why do you insist on treating me like one?" Andromeda said in a calm dangerous tone. "You can't read this... you can't do that... So what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I was just curious," Sirius said defensively, "You don't have to be so nasty."  
  
She just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
James shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Wow, I sense some family tension going on here..." he said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Both the Blacks gave him a look that said his comments were unappreciated. He raised his hand in innocence and gave them a big grin.  
  
Andromeda rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from under the table. "I've got a lot of homework to finish," she said as an excuse. Getting up she stomped out of the hall.  
  
"What is with her?" Sirius said, slamming his fork down with a clank.  
  
"You're babying her," Remus stated, grabbing his own bag.  
  
"I am not," Sirius crossed his arms and glared at Remus.  
  
"Well whatever it is I'm going to find out. Don't follow," Remus got up and gave them both warning looks.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
He found Andromeda right outside the Great Hall leaning against a wall. She had her head bowed and didn't notice when Remus walked up to her.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, making Andromeda jump.  
  
"Shit Remus," she breathed clutching her chest, "don't sneak up on me like that again."  
  
"Sorry," he chuckled, resting his back on the wall right next to her, "But really is there anything you want to talk about?" His blue eyes twinkled kindly.  
  
She looked over at him, her cold composure from dinner slowly melting. "Actually there is..."  
  
"And that is...?" Remus said, prompting her.  
  
"You know that guy from breakfast?"  
  
"Lestrange?" Anger suddenly flashed in his eyes. "What's he done to you now? I swear I'll gut him if he laid one hand..."  
  
"No it's not that... he has told all the Slytherin's to give me a hard time. So for the whole day I've gotten notes that say "traitor" and "bitch" on them. I was hoping to have a little fun at dinner but Sirius had to get all parenty on me. And anyway to you seriously think we'd be having the conversation if Lestrange had touched me. I think not. Right now I would be in Azkaban for voluntary manslaughter." She smiled evilly and made a cutting motion at her throat.  
  
Remus sniffed a little, but mostly he was shocked to hear the violence coming from the mouth of this third year. Andromeda had always been really sweet... until this year that is. Now people were starting to care that she was a Slytherin hanging with Gryffindors. And no one was hesitant to show their displeasure at the idea.  
  
"So did you tell a teacher about it?" Was the only thing Remus could say to help.  
  
Andromeda stared at him like he was crazy. "A teacher... about Lestrange?" She began to laugh.  
  
Remus looked so lost.  
  
Andromeda noticed his confusion and explained. "Lestrange is going out with Bellatrix. Do you seriously think anybody can control her? I don't. I also don't think she would hesitate to avenge Lestrange's punishment... even if I am her sister."  
  
Remus nodded. He understood now. "Well as long as she doesn't listen to Lestrange's call to arms you are good."  
  
"Yeah... and if she ever does Merlin help my poor soul."  
  
Remus laughed uncomfortably, holding out his arm. "How 'bout we rejoin James and Sirius?"  
  
Andromeda looped her arm around his and nodded. "Sure but don't tell either of them about the harassment. You saw how Sirius got about a book."  
  
"Yeah he sure freaked out about that..." Remus said hoping to terminate the subject.  
  
"Wonder why?" Andromeda twisted a finger in her raven hair while she thought.  
  
"You better Andromeda?" Sirius asked in a forceful cheeriness as she sat back down.  
  
"Yeah..." she said smiling. Truly grateful for things to maybe take a good twist that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Thanks to all that reviewed, I really appreciated it. Anywho about the chapter don't worry Andromeda won't always be this boring I'm just working on her character and story a bit. She is a completely new territory for me. I RP Bellatrix and have thought in great depth about Narcissa. So yeah bear with me. Soon all the characters will have a plot too. YAY!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bellatrix- No Bloody Cigarettes  
  
"Bellatrix..." Lestrange moaned, his voice filling up the empty night.  
  
Bellatrix gripped his chest tightly, breathing heavily. Rivulets of blood began to roll down Lestrange's pale chest as her nails tore into the skin.  
  
Screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure his back arched up, thrusting his bloodied chest into the heavens. He fell with a thud back onto the damp bed his whole body heaving in ecstasy.  
  
Bellatrix bent forward, her breasts pressing against his stomach and kissed his nipple, slightly biting it. Lestrange groaned, pulling his hands through her wild auburn hair. Slowly her tongue began to move down his body lapping up droplets of blood. A small pool of it had formed in his navel and she didn't hesitate and began sucking it up while her tongue caressed his quivering skin.  
  
For a second his hands were pressed firm against her thighs but slowly they slipped away as Lestrange fell into a deep-exhausted sleep.  
  
Bellatrix sat back up and peered through the dark at the empty room. The rest of the girls had cleared out quickly when clothes started to fly. She smiled devilishly.  
  
Below her Lestrange began to snore softy. She rolled off him and felt around for her wand. As her fingers wrapped around its base she whispered a spell and the tip lit up.  
  
Holding it above her head Bellatrix began to search around for a pack of cigarettes. She dug through a pile of dirty clothes by her bed, her side table drawer, and the back pockets of Lestrange's pants, which were hanging from the headboard. Nothing.  
  
Now completely craving the nicotine she growled and got out of bed. The stone and night air were cold against her naked body as she began to rip into her trunk. Books were scattered, papers strewn, but still no cigarettes.  
  
"I NEED A BLOODY CIGARETTE!!!" She screamed, throwing a combat boot at Lestrange.  
  
He shot out of bed, rubbing his eyes and looked around confused. As his eyesight focused he saw a fuming Bellatrix staring angrily at an empty cigarette package.  
  
"Where are the cigarettes?" she said in a low dangerous tone, looking up at Lestrange.  
  
"You smoked my last one this afternoon," he muttered, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Bellatrix lifted up her hand and studied the small circular burn on the palm. She brought it to her nose trying to catch any remaining whiffs of smoke. Her tongue flicked out trying to lick up any taste.  
  
Silently Bellatrix shook her head and bit her bottom lip  
  
"Don't worry I'll go and get some," Lestrange said drowsily, pulling a black shirt over his well-toned body, covering up the red stains.  
  
"I'm coming too," Bellatrix snapped out of whatever state she had been in. She grabbed a black skirt off the floor and slipped her slender creamy legs into it.  
  
"Bella..." Lestrange began, finally waking up.  
  
Bellatrix gave him a stare that dared him to continue that sentence as she tied up a corset top.  
  
"Okay you'll come. But remember no playing around like last time..."  
  
Bellatrix laughed at that and began to twirl around the room. "Oh come on," she whimpered wrapping her arms around Lestrange, "It was fun."  
  
"Yeah it was until that vampire almost bit you." Lestrange grabbed a sack of money from Bellatrix's trunk.  
  
"He was only flirting. You're just jealous," she poked his chest and gave him a big grin.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get out of here," he buttoned up his black leather jacket, made sure his wand was within reach, and walked out into the common room.  
  
Bellatrix ran out behind him while trying to tie her combat boots with a spell. "Damn, ruddy, spell," she hissed bending over and finishing the job.  
  
"Come on," Lestrange commanded as they moved passed several girls curled up in chairs sleeping.  
  
Bellatrix tossed a spell at him. It flew passed the side of his head and slammed into the stone wall. "I'm in charge," she growled as all the girls sat up in fright.  
  
He held up his hands and moved out of the way, while Bellatrix told the girls it was okay to go to the dormitory now and that in the future they shouldn't be afraid of every little noise.  
  
They muttered sweet obscenities under their breath as they sluggishly went off to bed. Bellatrix bared her teeth at their backs and grabbed Lestrange's arm.  
  
"Let's get out of here," she walked through a wall and out into the main dungeon, with Lestrange right behind her.  
  
"So how are we getting' to Hogsmeade?" Lestrange asked as they moved down the dark dungeon corridor.  
  
"I'm thinking it might be best to just walk right out of here and apparate outside the gates to the HogsHead." Her combat boots made a loud thud as they hit the stone floor.  
  
"Sounds good... but maybe we should use the path under Honeydukes. I mean that way we don't have to get through the WHOLE school and out the main doors and stuff," Lestrange's voice faltered as Bellatrix gave him a withering look.  
  
"What is the little girl afraid of a few goody two-shoes prefects?" she teased, staring at his reddening face, "Well get over it. I'm bored at the moment and a few little Prefects to play with won't be altogether dull." Her voice became low and sultry as she blew lightly into his ear.  
  
"Well... I... that is..." Lestrange stuttered, trying to search his brain for a way to regain his manliness.  
  
"Stuff it. I don't want to give any of those nasty do-gooders a heads up." Stealthily she slipped into the shadows becoming just another aspect of the night.  
  
Lestrange rolled his eyes, asked himself why he put up with this madness and then remembered earlier that evening. Smiling smugly he followed her into whatever mischief would come their way.  
  
They didn't have to wait that long either. As Bellatrix and Lestrange moved up the stairs leading to the upper part of the castle a prefect stepped right in front of their path. It happened too fast and Bellatrix wasn't ready for it, she had prepared for a sneak attack on a poor unsuspecting prefect not for one to just walk right into her.  
  
The Hufflepuff was already mid-leglocker curse when Bellatrix, not having her chance to play, slammed her fist into his jaw. Flecks of blood disappeared into the dark and the prefect was splayed across the ground.  
  
Before moving on Bellatrix jabbed her foot into his side harshly to make sure he was out cold. Lestrange looked down at the boy with pity as he moved after her.  
  
Their path was unobstructed right up to the Entrance Hall where several prefects were prowling around. Bellatrix smiled, up to the challenge of one to four, and pulled out her wand. Lestrange would've helped but he knew Bellatrix wouldn't forgive him for interrupting her fun.  
  
Quietly she moved up behind the first one and pointed her wand at the girl's neck. "Silencio," Bellatrix muttered just as the Ravenclaw was about to scream. The girl grabbed her throat and stared wide eyed as Bellatrix moved in front of her.  
  
"Hello doll," she purred, toying with her wand, "And how are we tonight?" The girl stood there in fear as Bellatrix began to caress her face. "Such a pretty little face. It really would be a pity to mar it, but then again all the more reason."  
  
Lestrange stood there watching with intense pleasure as Bellatrix tortured the girl. She would whisper unforgivable curses and just miss the girl's head. Finally as tears began to roll down the prefect's face Bellatrix stepped away from her victim and raised her wand. With a fluid flick of her wrist and a muttered curse Bellatrix sent the girl straight to the floor stunned.  
  
"I guess I'll spare you're face because you were so nice," Bellatrix whispered into the girl's ear. "But you're memory of me will have to go. Obliviate."  
  
As she slipped away Bellatrix blew the girl a kiss.  
  
Lestrange waited as Bellatrix took out the other three prefects without even breaking a sweat.  
  
Adrenaline was rushing through Bellatrix's veins as they stepped out into the cold November night. She had so much energy now that she initiated a quick bout of heavy kissing with Lestrange. As he reached up her shirt she pulled away and straightened out her clothing.  
  
"Well let's get going," she commanded, already marching off to the gates. Lestrange rearranged the crotch of his pants and followed.  
  
Outside the iron gates Bellatrix pulled out her wand and with a loud snap disappeared. Lestrange pulled out his own wand and disapparated, reappearing again in front of the HogsHead tavern. A crusty old sign, depicting an image of hog's head dripping blood onto a tablecloth, squeaked in the frosty night breeze.  
  
Lestrange opened a door with murky windows and let the velvety smoke within tangle about him and draw him inside. Bellatrix was already at the front counter ordering a couple of fire whiskeys.  
  
Lestrange sauntered up to her side and grabbed one of the shot glasses. He poured it into his mouth. The liquid burned his throat in a pleasant tingly way as it went down. Wiping any extra from his lips he slammed the small glass back onto the counter.  
  
Bellatrix smiled at him and tipped her glass elegantly to her mouth. As her neck bent back to gulp the drink the man next to her gaped and reached out to touch her. Lestrange growled at the pale man, who pulled away nodding his head gracefully.  
  
"Blood sucking freak," Lestrange muttered under his breath.  
  
"Insignificant mortal," the vampire hissed, moving away from the bar.  
  
Lestrange's gaze followed the vampire out the door. Then his eyes began to roam across the smoky room. There was a group of young men, or what looked like men since they were cloaked, sitting in the corner sipping from crystal wineglasses with a thick red substance in them.  
  
At the table next to them was a really hot Veela flirting with an old balding man. Lestrange admired her legs, which were creamy and slender. She caught his glance and her eyes became stormy. Lestrange turned away knowing that the old guy would be dead the next morning.  
  
The rest of the clientele were just you're regulars a few hags, several wizened wizards, and the worn travellers. One of the vampires in the corner sniffed loudly and turned to Lestrange, who bared his teeth. The creature smiled and turned away.  
  
"Are we about ready to go?" he whispered to Bellatrix.  
  
Bellatrix looked up from the discussion she had started up with the young man behind the counter.  
  
"You can go now," she said coldly turning back to the guy with provocative twist in her smile.  
  
"Okay HONEY." The last word was forced to warn the other guy that she was taken. The guy just shook his head and leaned over to whisper something into Bellatrix's ear. She laughed and slapped his arm.  
  
"You naughty boy."  
  
Lestrange shook his head angrily and stomped away. "I have to piss," he thought as he passed the bathrooms.  
  
An awful stench assaulted his senses as he pushed open the wood door. Along the far wall hung a long wooden trough where most of the smell seemed to be coming from. Holding his arm up to his face Lestrange trudged through the littered floor. Cigarette butts, used condoms, and needles were everywhere.  
  
Unzipping himself Lestrange stared into the mirror above the trough.  
  
"What a weird place to put a mirror," he thought as he unloaded his waste.  
  
His head bent back in elation as his body contracted to push out the last bit.  
  
Lestrange felt something cold touch his neck but when he looked into the mirror there was nothing there.  
  
A cold clammy hand began to move up his shirt, petting his silky skin with a sort of animal hunger.  
  
Lestrange instantly twisted around now facing a hooded figure. Slowly the same hand that had caressed him moved up and pulled the hood down.  
  
A young man with a pearly white face stared flirtatiously at him. "You smell like blood," he moaned in a boyish voice full of age.  
  
Lestrange looked down at himself and remembered the blood Bellatrix had drawn earlier.  
  
"Just one taste... that's all I want," the vampire begged moving closer.  
  
"Okay," Lestrange found himself saying even though he wanted to scream no. As the boy began to lean his body against him Lestrange tried to move but couldn't.  
  
The vampire's eyes maliciously glowed as a set of huge fangs pressed teasingly against the skin right below Lestrange's collarbone.  
  
"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Bellatrix screamed stepping into the trashy room.  
  
The vampire jumped away and crouched like a cat on the ground. He hissed and bared his teeth.  
  
Bellatrix did the same thing back. "I'm the only one allowed to suck Lestrange's blood. Got that you little punk?"  
  
The vampire nodded and looked sadly at Lestrange. "Bye," he whispered to Lestrange moving out of the bathroom.  
  
Bellatrix let out a long horrible hiss, shooting specks of spit everywhere.  
  
"What is your problem?" she snapped turning to Lestrange. "Were you planing to let him suck you dry?"  
  
"Well..." Lestrange tried to explain.  
  
"Forget it let's get out of here."  
  
"Did you get the cigarettes?"  
  
Bellatrix gave him a wry smile. "Yes and something better."  
  
"Really?" Lestrange raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes. The bartender liked me," she grinned at Lestrange.  
  
"Well whatever... I just want to get out of here. I've had enough of this crowd for one night."  
  
"Pity that vampire seemed to like you," Bellatrix laughed disapparting.  
  
"Whatever," Lestrange said and with a loud crack disappeared from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I loved that chapter. Sorry about the wandering at the end I just wanted to give the story a bit more character depth. Hopefully I succeeded. Anywho I hope I didn't like freak anyone out, which would suck. LOL. Well ciao till next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Of Water and Death  
  
The cold damp stone felt nice against Narcissa's bare feet as she walked across the prefect's bathroom clothed only in a white fluffy towel. The air was steamy and warm leaving light streaks of dew across her porcelain face. Slowly she moved up to the side of the huge tub and stared down at her reflection in the rippling water.  
  
A tear-streaked face framed a pair of red eyes. Limp blonde hair hung across that. Narcissa brought up a trembling frail hand and tucked the hair behind her ear. As she stared at herself a stream of fresh tears rained down into the tub blurring the image of her pain filled face.  
  
Still crying she knelt down and let her hand glide across the surface running right through her face.  
  
"Someone had to wipe you away," Narcissa choked, spilling forth a whole new wave of torrential tears.  
  
"Oh Lucius... why?!"" she screamed to the air around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you Greg," Lucius had whispered, those soft lips that had caressed Narcissa's face pressing against that boy's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa undid the towel and let it fall in a pool around her ankles. The humid air clung to her bare body bringing the skin to a rosy blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you too Lucius," that fag had whispered, his hand smoothly rubbing Lucius' side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa sat down at the edge of the bath letting her slender legs slip beneath its depths.  
  
"Do I mean anything to you Lucius?" She muttered caressing her thighs. "Was there ever an us or was there just a me? A pathetic girl standing on the brink all alone and delusional."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lucius," she had said softly as the two boys kissed. Lucius pulled away and when he saw her he just smiled.  
  
"Cissa, how's it going?" He pulled away from Greg and straightened out the shirt that had just had another boy's hand shoved up it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa braced her quivering hands on the tub's rim and slowly lowered her naked body into the water. It rose up around her and cuddled her lovingly in its moist arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm good," she said, her voice catching in her throat. Salty tears threatened to flood her face. Trying to stay casual she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, smirking at the two boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa broke through the water swimming to the center of the tub where it was the deepest. Her toes just scraped the stone bottom. Narcissa tilted her head back and wailed loudly. The sobs bounced off the walls and doubled back on Narcissa storming angrily into her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius scratched his head nervously and stared over at Greg. "So what are you doing wandering around at this hour Cissa?"  
  
"It's only seven Lucius," Narcissa snapped, the anger began to rise. "And I was looking for you. I thought we could go for a walk by the lake. The moon's almost full and it looks really pretty reflected in the lake." Her eyes began to water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly she began to lower her head into the water. Her fine pale golden hair floated around her as she drew in a breath and sunk beneath the surface. Time to end the pain.  
  
Below the water everything seemed to change. The candles flickering in the bathroom above were now little stars glowing on the surface. Narcissa's usually pale skin was now a deathly white, which seemed appropriate for the occasion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Narcissa, I'm sorry," Lucius ran over to her and grabbed her arms. "But I never loved you I thought I made that clear enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Never loved me," Narcissa thought to herself under the water. "Which is why I must do this. Without him I'm nothing. Without my light, my reason to shine, I'm a dead candle used and thrown away."  
  
Narcissa couldn't cry in which would soon be her watery grave. The time for tears had faded away into the past, but for some reason the cause of the tears wouldn't.  
  
Lucius regal face swam around her mind as everything began to burst. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen, she actually opened her mouth and let the bath water slip down her throat.  
  
"I loved you Lucius," her mind reached out to the dimming image of him, as her body began to faint.  
  
The pain was disappearing; slowly it was going with her consciousness. Lucius faded into his own grave, as Narcissa's body sank to the bottom of the bath.  
  
"Love..."  
  
"She's in here. Hurry it's perfectly horrid."  
  
Light pushed through her eyelids making Narcissa open them. Her gasp was so loud she was shocked Dumbledore hadn't heard.  
  
She was floating on the ceiling staring down into the bathroom like an innocent bystander.  
  
The room was full teachers staring down into the water. A ghost was flitting about them making morbid remarks.  
  
Narcissa floated down for a closer look and froze in the air where she was. Everyone was staring at the naked body of a girl floating back up in the water.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, robes, beard and all, waded into the water and slowly turned the girl over. Everyone pressed in closer blocking Narcissa's view. Someone gasped and they all pulled back and Narcissa was staring down at her dead self.  
  
Her face was pale and blue, with strings of golden hair sticking to it.  
  
Everything rushed back to her. Lucius, the boy, no love... the pain, the betrayal, the humility. Suicide had been the only answer.  
  
Narcissa's last thoughts came back to her. "Love will live on, my love for him will. Though this mortal body is dead my eternal love shall never fade. Good-bye Lucius."  
  
Narcissa floated in closer as Dumbledore began to move out of the tub, a lifeless limp Narcissa hanging in his arms.  
  
Narcissa reached out to touch her dead face. But as her ghostly being touched the face her eyelids fell open revealing ice blue eyes rimmed in red. Narcissa moved back. Those eyes were watching her. Those dead eyes were following her every move.  
  
The dead body opened its mouth and one loud voice emanated from everyone present in the room.  
  
"He never loved you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa Black sat up in bed panting and sweating all over. The room was dark and she could her the soft breaths of her sleeping companions.  
  
Before she could comprehend what she had just dreamed everything slipped from her mind. Everything except that last part.  
  
"He never loved you."  
  
Narcissa felt tears sting her eyes as her body trembled. The details were lost but she could still feel the presence of it. Her body felt cold and clammy, She bundled up in her down comforter and slowly fell back to sleep, as everything just became a blur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry about that chapter, I was a bit depressed at the moment I wrote this. I had just watched "Boys Don't Cry" and it was terribly sad.  
  
Hope none of you were like scared I would actually kill her. Heheheheh... I guess it was just a glimpse into how Narcissa feels. Lower self esteem, worried that Lucius doesn't love her... the norm for teenagers. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Spoiled Mischief and other such Problems  
  
"Password," the Fat Lady demanded in an aristocratic airy voice.  
  
"Umm..." Andromeda said freaking out, where was James.  
  
"Well hurry up girl I don't have all night. I have things to do too."  
  
'How can the Gryffindors stand her?' Andromeda thought staring at the respect demanding women dressed in layers of pink.  
  
The Fat Lady made a noise of impatience in her throat.  
  
"Password?" Andromeda said trying to stall.  
  
"Yes you silly little girl I need to know the password," she straightened up and made herself look considerably taller, imposing her presence on Andromeda.  
  
"Jam Tarts?" Andromeda guessed.  
  
The Fat Lady rolled her eyes in exasperation. Her gaze moved over Andromeda's shoulder.  
  
"Password."  
  
"Flobberworm," James said, sauntering up to Andromeda.  
  
"Thank you," the Fat Lady said swinging open.  
  
Andromeda looked up at James by her side and smiled thankfully.  
  
"No prob," he said crawling into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Andromeda gathered up her robes and slipped in behind him as the Fat Lady slammed shut.  
  
The room she entered was circular in shape. The walls were adorned with rich tapestries and sconces with candles burning in them. There were a number of students working on homework.  
  
None of them took any notice of Andromeda as she and James moved across the room to the large fireplace on the far wall. Two spiral staircases flanked it leading up to the dormitories.  
  
Remus and Sirius were in the middle of a hushed conversation when James walked up to the back of their chairs and looked cockily down at them.  
  
Remus instantly fell silent and looked up at James the fire reflected in his brown eyes making him look almost animalistic.  
  
Andromeda looked around at all the studious students and felt a little embarrassed. In the Slytherin common room kids were this serious but about different things. Usually it was some degree of snogging, or if they all got lucky a free show. And that's just what happened in front of you. When you weren't looking there were drugs being sold and people being threatened.  
  
So it was kind of an embarrassing shock to see that kids actually cared about school, their dignity, and body.  
  
AS she watched them a few kids looked up from their books and took notice of her. Their gaze usually snapped right to the Slytherin emblem on her chest. Then they would give her a sidelong glance full of suspicion and go back to their work.  
  
Their hateful looks made Andromeda nervous. She moved closer to James hoping he would take notice that she was still there. He looked over at her as she tapped his arm.  
  
"Sorry little one," he laughed, turning to her.  
  
"That's okay," Andromeda said waving her hand in a forget it motion. "So when are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Well," James rubbed the back of his neck. "I just talked to Remus and it doesn't sound like a good night."  
  
"What?" Andromeda yelled. "Instead of being cuddled up in bed I'm here in the Gryffindor tower getting scrutinised by everyone. Why in the world are you cancelling now?"  
  
'James has no care for anyone but himself,' she thought angrily, glaring at him.  
  
"As I said I was talking to Remus and apparently the place where I was going to pull the prank is being cleaned by Filch at the moment."  
  
"And where were we going to pull this prank?" Andromeda couldn't believe this; she had given up sleep for nothing.  
  
"We were going to set off dung bombs in the trophy room," James sounded very unhappy at the idea of a foiled prank. "But apparently he decided to clean them so now I'm going to have to come up with another plan."  
  
"Dung bombs in the trophy room?" Oh this just keeps getting better and better. "That was the Prank Master's brilliant plan?"  
  
"Well yeah," James felt completely embarrassed that he was being reamed by a third year.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many times that has been done?" Andromeda was pissed now. First she gets lost on her way here, and then she gets yelled at by a painting, oh and joys upon joys she was then put under the critical eyes of the Gryffindors. Now James said it was all for a pointless, overdone prank that they had to now cancel.  
  
To top off this growing mound of lovelies is the fact that she had spent the whole day getting harassed because she dared to hurt a Slytherin seventh year who was only making sure she wasn't corrupted by the evil Gryffindors.  
  
Her rage apparently showed because James backed off slightly knowing all to well the malice of an angered Black.  
  
"Well..." she had James cornered now. He knew it was a lame joke but he hadn't thought of anything else. The only other prank he had planned was only for him and Sirius to do.  
  
He looked over her shoulder and saw all the Gryffindors snickering behind their hands at the site of the great Quidditch player being told by a little girl. One girl with long red hair and bright green eyes was smirking at him from over an astronomy book.  
  
He blushed and averted his gaze back to Andromeda. She looked like an angry cat ready to attack.  
  
Behind him Sirius was laughing loud enough for the whole school to hear.  
  
"Will you shut it?" he finally snapped turning on Sirius, putting his back to the already provoked Black.  
  
Sirius made a huge show of shutting his mouth, drawing out every action as if to mock James' annoyance.  
  
Andromeda bristled angrily at being ignored like she was nothing, not even a viable threat.  
  
She'd show James.  
  
Growling madly she leaped into James' back and then jumped off landing on the hearth in a crouching position.  
  
James yelled and spun around confused. Andromeda stood up and lifted up her chin in a challenge.  
  
Remus stared on with a look of boredom while Sirius watched with avid excitement.  
  
Suddenly the portrait entrance opened and Professor McConnagall stepped into the common room. All the students went back to their books and Andromeda slipped up into the dormitory staircase and hid in the shadows.  
  
"May I have your attention students," McConnagall yelled. Everyone stared up at her like she had just interrupted their study time and not an impending fight. "Due to the fact that there has been an abnormal amount of activity in the halls during the night the House heads have decided to seal the entrances to the common rooms to prevent disorderly conduct at night. Furthermore you'll want to be in the common room by curfew or you will be stuck outside."  
  
Voices of protest rose from the crowd, particularly from James and Sirius. McConnagall held up her hand, causing the whole room to fall silent.  
  
"I know this is a bit of an inconvenience but it is just temporary till we come up with a more effective way to stop students from roaming the halls at night."  
  
Even up in the shadows Andromeda had the distinct impression that the professor was staring right at James and Sirius as she talked.  
  
"So I encourage you all to be in the tower before curfew and to have a nice night." Professor McConnagall turned around quickly and slipped out of the entrance before a wave of angry protesters could mob her.  
  
As the portrait shut behind her the silence cracked, unleashing forth a conglomerate of angry voices.  
  
"I can't believe they actually did that!" James and Sirius screeched at each other.  
  
Andromeda came from the shadows and just stared at the back of the portrait. She was stuck in the Gryffindor common room till morning. She ran over to it and tried to push it open. Nothing, not even a budge.  
  
If only the damn thing would open she could safely get back to her bed. Andromeda seriously doubted the head of Slytherin actually bothered with the new rule.  
  
She continued to pound while everyone in the room fell silent and watched her, snickering quietly.  
  
"Shit!!!!" she screamed. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep in a tower of people that loathed her  
  
Sirius came over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Shh cousin. It's only one night."  
  
Andromeda shoved him away and glared at everyone around her. They all looked back at their homework and pretended nothing had happened.  
  
"I refuse to stay in here," she said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"It'll be fun," James said walking over. "You can sleep in my bed."  
  
Sirius showed James his fist.  
  
"Just kidding," James laughed.  
  
"She'll stay in my room."  
  
James and Sirius turned around. Standing there was the red-hair girl.  
  
"Lily," James stuttered, trying to avoid her green eyes. "Hi."  
  
"Hello," she coldly nodded her head. "As I was saying I could take..."  
  
"Andromeda."  
  
"That's right. I could let Andromeda sleep in my dormitory." Lily smiled at Andromeda kindly.  
  
"That's very generous of you Lily," Sirius smiled at her, prodding a drooling James in the ribs.  
  
"No problem. It'll be fun. Right Andromeda?"  
  
'Prep,' Andromeda thought, forcing a smile on her face. "Sure. Fun... But what about your room mates?"  
  
"What about them?" Lily asked.  
  
"Will they mind sleeping in the same room as a Slytherin? Or will they be scared I'll drink their blood or something?"  
  
"You're a Slytherin?" Lily's eyes moved to Andromeda's robes, her face paling a bit.  
  
"Yeah. It won't be a problem will it." 'I want to be in my own bed.' She secretly chanted in her head.  
  
"No..." Lily looked sidelong at four girls gabbing in a corner. "Definitely not." The toothy smile was back on her face.  
  
"Well can I go to bed now?" Andromeda yawned. "I'm really tired."  
  
"Sure just follow me." Lily led her up the staircase on the left and into the first door on the right.  
  
Andromeda just stood there uncomfortably watching as Lily dug through her trunk.  
  
"Here," she said tossing Andromeda a night-gown.  
  
"Thanks." Andromeda began to slip off her shoes.  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Night."  
  
Lily slammed the heavy wooden door shut behind her leaving Andromeda to undress.  
  
She slipped into Lily's bed after putting on the gown and laid her head down on the soft pillows.  
  
As sleep overtook her Andromeda swore she heard shouting coming from right outside the door.  
  
"Why must they care that I'm Slytherin?" she thought slipping into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. I now worship you all. *Bows* I have also now finally figured Andromeda out. Anger. That's all. She is torn and angry. Family loyalty or happiness. Rather difficult decision. YAY for me!  
  
You all keep asking what their ages are and I keep forgetting to answer so here it is. Bellatrix is a seventh year, Narcissa a fifth year, and Andromeda is a third year.  
  
Hope you are all satisfied now.  
  
Before I fade out I' d like to congratulate Maya. Congratulations on winning the contest. YAY!!!! I hope you go far in writing and good luck in the future. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
  
"What the...? Will you two please get some clothes on?"  
  
Bellatrix's eyes fluttered groggily open. Right in her line of vision were a pair of shiny leather boots with short heals on them.  
  
Slowly she looked up into the disgusted face of Lucius Malfoy. His thin mouth was curled in a frown that completely disfigured his usually pleasant composure.  
  
"Good morning Malfoy," Bellatrix yawned stretching out her arms. Next to her Lestrange was just beginning to stir.  
  
She leaned over and kissed his naked back causing shivers to run up and down his skin. Bellatrix moved down and ran her tongue along his spine causing Lestrange to sit right up.  
  
"Morning hun," she said cheerily, though her head was pounding.  
  
"Excuse me," Lucius droned, tapping his boot impatiently against the stone.  
  
"Hold on, let me just wake up," Bellatrix sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Lestrange rolled over onto his back and began to scratch his stomach. Without any notice of Lucius he moved down to his nether regions. Lucius made a sound in his throat that was a rather uncanny impersonation of an angry bird.  
  
Lestrange looked over at Lucius and immediately grabbed his jacket to cover himself up. Bellatrix laughed at the red spreading across his chest and up his face. She reached over his waist, letting her hand glide over the leathery surface of the coat, and grabbed her underwear.  
  
Provocatively she slipped them up her legs then over her thighs. Lucius stood there staring approvingly down at her.  
  
"Quite the kiss-ass you've become," she said, trying to provoke Malfoy. "Ever since Professor Rider told you how much she appreciated your fine Prefect work you've been no fun. Always trying to do her job even when she isn't around. What happened Lucius you used to be so much fun? Remember the circles? Remember the raw power flowing through us as the dark spirits tainted our very souls?"  
  
Lucius' face contorted in a look of longing at her words. But as quick as it changed it became the same stony façade, cold and disapproving.  
  
Bellatrix began to tie up her corset top when Lucius leaned right up into her face. "Unlike you Bellatrix I'm creating ties to powerful people so when the time comes I'm protected."  
  
"Unlike me Lucius," she snapped, "you're a wimp. Our master is waiting. His arms are open wide. But do you really think he'll embrace a coward? Protected my ass, there's no fun unless there's a chance you'll get punished."  
  
Lucius' nostrils flared angrily. "You'll see. Someday you'll be rotting away in Azkaban, no use to the Dark Lord. While I will be by his side there to do his bidding because I took the extra precautions."  
  
Bellatrix laughed. "And if I go to Azkaban it will be an honour. I will suffer for my Lord, and I shall be rewarded. He has already promised those who remain faithful powers beyond their wildest dreams."  
  
"Do you really think he's going to want you two? A pair of washed up druggies that don't have an ounce of control in their bodies. Look at you two. I found you sprawled out on the common room floor naked. What do you think would've happened if a first year had found you?"  
  
"Nothing. The little rugrat will have to learn about these things eventually anyway." Bellatrix slipped her legs into her black skirt and stood up, wiggling it up over her thighs.  
  
Lucius just shook his head. "That's your problem Bellatrix. You don't have the ability to gauge you actions based on the consequences."  
  
The sudden change in altitude had made Bellatrix head twirl so she completely missed what Lucius had said. "What?" she stuttered, cradling her now really sore head in her hands.  
  
"You don't have the ability to see passed the next few seconds. You're stuck in the present, when you should be worried about the future."  
  
"Ugh," Bellatrix sat down in an armchair wishing the room would stop spinning. Instead of going back to school her and Lestrange had apparated to London and hit the bars. Now she was experiencing the after effect, a hangover.  
  
"Have you been listening to your father again Malfoy?" Bellatrix's own voice magnified in her ear.  
  
"My father?" Lucius said in a disgusted tone. "Why in the world would I listen to that old piece of shit?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that you sort of sound like him. That's all." The pounding continued in her head, but now she felt slightly better knowing she had burned Lucius.  
  
"I do not sound like my father," Lucius said in a melodramatic tone. Twisting around his robes snapping in a now clothed Lestrange's face Lucius walked out of the dungeon room his heels clicking on the stone.  
  
Lestrange moaned as he stood up rubbing his head furiously.  
  
"Why did we get so drunk?" he complained falling into the chair next to Bellatrix.  
  
"Because it was the only way to calm you down. After that bloodsucker almost feasted on your blood you were in pretty bad shape. So I got you drunk."  
  
"Lucius has a point you don't think about the future enough."  
  
Bellatrix glared at him. "You're just mad because you now have a serious hangover. Well guess what you didn't think about that either."  
  
"Let's not argue it makes my head hurt even more."  
  
"Men," Bellatrix got up and walked across the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lestrange asked getting up after her.  
  
"To the Great Hall. I'm hoping they have coffee," Bellatrix smiled weakly at Lestrange.  
  
"Good idea. Umm Bellatrix..." he pointed down at her feet.  
  
She looked down and laughed. "So what I'm barefoot? You aren't that worried about it are you?"  
  
Lestrange shook his head.  
  
"Neither am I. Now let's get some of that coffee before my head splits open."  
  
They slipped through the wall out into the main dungeon corridor and from there made their way up to the Great Hall.  
  
As they walked students would stare at their dishevelled attire and Bellatrix's bare feet. Most of the teachers they passed just pretended to ignore Bellatrix knowing any form of discipline would be pointless.  
  
The had all figured out long ago that nothing would phase Bellatrix, not suspension, detention, or even threats of expulsion.  
  
The only teacher that still hadn't figured it out was Tracy. So when she walked passed by Bellatrix and Lestrange she saw this as an opportunity to break Bellatrix.  
  
"Miss Black what a pleasure to see you this morning?" she sneered dropping her gaze noticeably to Bellatrix's bare feet.  
  
"Ditto," Bellatrix answered, continuing on her way with Lestrange.  
  
Tracy wouldn't take being brushed off like that.  
  
"Miss Black I'd like to have a little chat about your detention," she yelled.  
  
Bellatrix turned completely around her auburn hair flying out. She stood there just staring at Tracy daring her to continue with this conversation.  
  
Tracy was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stand in her way. She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and held it out in front of her.  
  
Bellatrix stared fixedly at the letter before coming forward and snatching it rudely out of Tracy's hand. Pulling out her wand she set it on fire and let it fall slowly to the stone floor.  
  
"What detention?" she said happily, though her voice refused to go high enough to match the sweet tone.  
  
"The detention you'll be serving with Filch tonight. He has a rather nasty job to take care of and he thought you'd be of some use." Tracy wouldn't let this little bitch get under her skin.  
  
"Let's see," Bellatrix opened up a pretend notebook. "Looks like I'm booked. Though I could probably squeeze it in between doing my homework and working on the bake sale." She smiled primly at Tracy and snapped the imaginary book shut.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady." Getting under the skin, getting under the skin. "Now I expect you to be at the second floor girl's bathroom at eight o' clock sharp. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Bellatrix said serenely. She was entirely too wasted for a battle of wits so she just nodded her head and smiled; though she really wasn't listening.  
  
Tracy froze. Did Bellatrix just agree with her? It couldn't be. Had Tracy finally caused the infamous Bellatrix to cave?  
  
"Good, then I shall see you tonight. Remember eight o' clock. And take twenty points from Slytherin for being under dressed" Her gaze moved to the bare feet.  
  
"Eight got it," Bellatrix mumbled wrapping her arm around Lestrange for support. She felt her body slowly shutting down from the beating it took last night.  
  
'Yes!' Tracy cheered in her mind as she walked away, her high heels clacking against the floor. 'I got you now Miss Black.'  
  
Lestrange looked at the receding back of Tracy then to the Bellatrix's pale face. "What was that about?" he questioned lifting up her chin, which was now resting on his shoulder. "You could've so had a good come back to that."  
  
"I'm guess I'm more wasted than I thought." Bellatrix laughed, tipping a bit.  
  
"Holy shit you drank all that stuff last night. Why are you now just feeling the buzz?"  
  
"Oh, I had a bottle of fire whiskey before Lucius so rudely interrupted me. Well at least twenty minutes before he did. I dozed a bit and then BAM! There was the old crow demanding that I clean up my act."  
  
"A whole bottle?" Lestrange sounded amazed. "How could you stand it? That stuff is deathly strong."  
  
"Easy I chugged it so fast it didn't have time to burn."  
  
"What the... never mind I'm not going to ask." Lestrange wrapped his arm around Bellatrix's waist and hoisted her up so she wasn't depending on him fully to support her weight.  
  
"I think I'm going to puke," she muttered, her voice muffled since her face was shoved into Lestrange's chest.  
  
Lestrange jumped back, letting Bellatrix fall to the floor. She doubled over and let a wave of liquid loose from her mouth. Lestrange knelt beside her and hugged her upper body as she shivered.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered petting her hair.  
  
"I know," she whispered back. "Tracy is at the end of the hall watching us. Take me to the hospital wing and act like I'm sick. Madam Pomphrey will still insist I get a day of rest even if I'm not sick. You know how she is. Anyway now I will hopefully have a viable excuse to not go to detention."  
  
"You scare me," he murmured as she heaved some more. His gaze followed it as it splashed onto the floor. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Real," she croaked.  
  
"You better get that girl to the hospital wing," Tracy yelled from the end of the corridor acting if she had just re-stumbled upon them.  
  
"I am." Lestrange lifted Bellatrix up off the dirty ground. She fell heavily against him almost knocking him over.  
  
"I am so good," Bellatrix said in a soft voice as they began to move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay I'm really sorry if Bellatrix like offends anyone or anything. But seriously I really see her like this. And to Mayya (sorry for misspelling it last time) I really would like to show you what's going through her head as she does things but it is damn near impossible. Because really I see her as just doing things without much thought to why she is doing things. Like Lucius said.  
  
So I hope you can be content with Narcissa and Andy being the deep ones.  
  
Anyway will y'all please review, I don't really live off the reviews, but it sure is nice to hear something nice about my story. So click on the "review" button and tell me what you think. No flames please, constructive criticism only. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:  
  
"He never loved you," whispered a far off voice in Narcissa's head.  
  
She opened her sapphire eyes and stared at the stone ceiling above her. Bits and pieces of a dream were rushing in at her mind. A dead body floating on the surface of a bath... Lucius kissing a boy Narcissa didn't recognise... her own lifeless face staring at her whispering those fated words that had woken Narcissa up.  
  
Narcissa shook her head trying to get rid of the remnants of her nightmare. It didn't seem to work and the scenes started to move faster giving her a headache. She sat up in bed, her head reeling, and reached over to her nightstand. Her delicate graceful fingers wrapped around her wand and brought it up to her temple.  
  
She began to mutter a spell beneath her breath a slowly the tip of her wand glowed blue. Narcissa gasped and the blue became a sickening black then faded away to nothing. Happily she set the wand on her bedcovers and slipped out from beneath them.  
  
The spell she had just performed was a simple anti-depressant charm her mother had taught her. It came in handy when Narcissa had dreams like the one she had just had or when she was feeling just plain horrible.  
  
It hurt to extract the bad feelings but the pay off was a day, at the least, of simple happiness.  
  
Narcissa pulled back the sliver hangings around her bed and stretched out her arms yawning. The air was stagnant and somewhat chilly, the downside to being in the dungeons during fall and winter. Narcissa reached over to a chair by her bed and lifted up a fluffy baby blue bathrobe.  
  
She wrapped up her pale body tightly before stepping out of bed and slipping her feet into a pair of bunny slippers that squeaked and wiggled there noses a she walked. Narcissa knew they were a bit childish but when she saw them during a shopping trip to Hogsmeade and she couldn't resist. They even had little cottony tails that shook back and forth.  
  
Armed with a pair of bunny slippers and a brush she had pulled out of her trunk Narcissa marched across the room and stood in front of the Mirror.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart," the Mirror croaked.  
  
"Morning," Narcissa said cheerfully taking her long pale blonde out of the braid she kept it in when she slept. Her hair cascaded softly to the small of her back.  
  
"My aren't we looking gorgeous," the Mirror complimented as Narcissa began to run her brush through her lustrous locks.  
  
"Thanks," Narcissa blushed for a second at the Mirror's kindness. Usually it was cruel and malicious. It had made Kerri Nicholson go into hysterics when it told her she looked hideously fat. Poor Kerri, it had taken many of Narcissa's anti-depressant charms to make her feel better.  
  
"So how did you sleep last night?" the Mirror asked laughingly. Narcissa had a feeling if the Mirror had a face it would be contorted into a devilish grin.  
  
"Fine," Narcissa said curtly, continuing to brush her hair. She wouldn't let this stupid piece of glass get to her.  
  
"Really? That's not what it sounded like to me."  
  
Narcissa resisted the urge to break the Mirror into millions of tiny shards. Instead she began to violently pull the brush through her hair, tugging fiercely at knots.  
  
"I mean with all that moaning and groaning. It was almost as if something had you horribly distraught." The Mirror sounded like it was having far too much fun for a slab of glass.  
  
"Do us a favor," Narcissa snapped," Shut it." She grabbed a long flowing piece of satin and threw it over the Mirror, who had by this point broken into fits of laughter.  
  
"He never loved you," the Mirror laughed mimicking Narcissa's voice perfectly.  
  
Narcissa screeched, her hands flying up to the sides of her head. She didn't want the Mirror reflecting that horrible dream she had just successfully pushed back into the back of her head.  
  
Her bunny slippers squeaked loudly as Narcissa started to hum as an attempt to drown out the cackling mirror. It didn't seem to work. The Mirror's voice continued to pound into Narcissa's mind.  
  
Screaming loudly Narcissa pulled off the cloth and pointed her wand right at the mirror.  
  
"I wouldn't do that deary," the Mirror said, a hint of worry in it's voice.  
  
"Try and stop me," Narcissa growled. "Stupefy!" A beam of red light shot at the mirror bounced off and slammed straight into Narcissa's chest. She was thrown back and fell with a crash onto the stone floor.  
  
The Mirror squeaked and disappeared inside itself. The dormitory door swung open and a girl with red brown hair stepped in. She was drying her hair with a fluffy white towel and didn't notice Narcissa till she almost tripped over her.  
  
"What the..." she said stumbling a bit. "Oh Narcissa." Kneeling down she grabbed Narcissa's wrist to make sure there was still a pulse. When the girl was sure that Narcissa was still alive her eyes roamed around trying to find a cause for Narcissa's unconsciousness.  
  
She noticed a scorch mark on the surface of the Mirror and then everything came together. The girl picked Narcissa's wand off the floor and prodded at it with her own.  
  
"Prior Incantato," she said and a transparent red bolt shot from the tip of Narcissa's wand and slammed onto the far wall disintegrating on target.  
  
The girl nodded and pointed the tip of her wand at Narcissa's chest. "Ennervate."  
  
Narcissa's eyelids fluttered for a second before she sat up. "Where is that damn Mirror?" she hissed. "I swear I'll smash it into shards the size of sand."  
  
The girl placed her hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Go right ahead. Merlin knows why Rider insists on keeping it here."  
  
Narcissa lifted up her wand. The girl tugged Narcissa's hand down laughing. "Not with your wand stupid. It'll just bounce off and hurt you again."  
  
"Right. Good point Kerri," Narcissa agreed shoving her wand in the waist of her pajama bottoms.  
  
"Is everything all right up here?" purred a calm voice from the doorway.  
  
Narcissa and Kerri looked over at a tall witch with violet robes and long black hair. She was watching them both with a look of such intent that some would swear she was trying to curse them.  
  
"Everything's just fine Professor Rider," Narcissa said straightening out her hair nervously.  
  
"Really? I swear I heard screaming."  
  
Narcissa looked at Kerri. "That would have been me Professor."  
  
Rider's gaze zeroed right in on Narcissa. Her thin black eyebrow arched up in question.  
  
"The Mirror was being rude. I guess I got kinda angry."  
  
Rider sauntered over to the Mirror and watched her reflection begin to take on a life of its own. "Good morning Professor," the Mirror said its gaze shooting humorously to Narcissa.  
  
"What have I told you about insulting the girls?" Rider demanded her voice as frosty as a mid-winter morning.  
  
The reflection looked down shamefully. Rider tapped her fingernails against the Mirror's surface.  
  
Narcissa and Kerri shared a questioning glance.  
  
"That's what I thought," Rider said turning away. "Well you girls should be getting down to breakfast." The Professor turned on her heal, violet robes twirling around, and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
"What is her problem?" Kerri said as soon as she was sure Rider was out of earshot.  
  
"Who knows," Narcissa replied standing up. "But she's right we should get to breakfast. I'm starving." She put a hand on her flat stomach and felt it grumble. Both girls laughed and Kerri left the room to let Narcissa get dressed.  
  
As they walked to breakfast Kerri was trying to get out of Narcissa why she attacked the Mirror.  
  
"Come on Cissa tell me," Kerri pleaded.  
  
"It said I was fat," Narcissa lied not wanting to relive the real reason why she had tried to stun the mirror.  
  
Kerri gasped. "What is it with that thing and calling all of us fat?"  
  
Narcissa shrugged her shoulders as they walked into the packed Great Hall. Owls were fluttering around the gray cloudy ceiling looking for the person they had a message for.  
  
A barn owl swept right up to Narcissa as she made her way to the Slytherin table and dropped a letter at her feet. She bent over and picked it up.  
  
Small cramped letters written in black ink was scratched across the envelope. It read: "Miss Narcissa Black."  
  
Narcissa ripped it open as Kerri stared on. Quickly she read it and gasped. It was instructions for her detention but instead of grading papers like Tracy said Narcissa was now going to be cleaning up the boy's bathroom.  
  
Kerri read the letter over Narcissa's shoulder and made a disgusted noise in her throat. "That has to be against some sort of health code," she said grabbing the letter out of Narcissa's hand for a closer look.  
  
"No it isn't," Narcissa said her gaze moving up the room to where all the teachers were eating. Tracy lifted up her glass in mock greeting as Narcissa glared at her.  
  
"Come on," Narcissa grabbed Kerri's arm. "Let's see if Bellatrix has a way for me to get out of this."  
  
They rushed down the row between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables and sat down across from Lestrange and Lucius.  
  
"Hey honey," Lucius said looking up from his conversation.  
  
"Hey," Narcissa beamed, hitting herself for even thinking that Lucius didn't love her.  
  
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lovingly. Narcissa looked over at Lestrange. "Have you seen Bellatrix this morning?" she asked.  
  
Lestrange laughed to himself and nodded his head. "She went to the Hospital Wing after throwing up in the halls."  
  
"Oh," Narcissa thought for a second and then remembered Bellatrix's little trick. "Ohh... sick right." She gave Lestrange a meaningful look.  
  
He just shook his head and smiled. "You Blacks our a completely twisted family you know that don't you?"  
  
Narcissa smiled and nodded her head. Grabbing a muffin she began to chow down. Looking back up at Lestrange she noticed his eyes were completely blood shot.  
  
"You and my sis have a good night?"  
  
Lestrange shook his head. "Your sister is one party animal."  
  
Lucius coughed a little and looked away.  
  
Narcissa giggled and leaned over the table to kiss Lucius. "Do you two still not get along?" she said playfully.  
  
"Its not that we don't get along it's more we don't share the same ideals about life."  
  
"I don't think anyone shares the same ideals as Bellatrix." Narcissa bit into a sausage.  
  
"That's for sure," Lestrange muttered.  
  
"So do any of you have an idea of how to get me out of detention tonight?" Narcissa asked looking around at all her friends.  
  
Lucius shook his head, as did Kerri. Lestrange stopped to think for a second. "You could make yourself sick like Bellatrix did." he suggested.  
  
Narcissa made a disgusted face and shook her head. "Not my style."  
  
"Okay then how about you over dose on something and go into a coma?"  
  
"Bellatrix did that last year. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That was a bit freaky. Sorry then that's all I got."  
  
Narcissa told him how much she appreciated his help and siad she would probably just live with it.  
  
"What exactly do you have to do?" Lucius asked.  
  
Kerri shivered and Narcissa handed Lucius the letter. He read it quickly then went over it a second time.  
  
"You have to clean out the boy's lavatory? That's disgusting."  
  
Lestrange snorted in his cup of juice. "Seriously?" he said wiping the drink from his face.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Narcissa moaned.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Lucius stood up and marched out of the Great Hall, the letter still in his hand.  
  
"Where is he going?" Narcissa wondered out loud.  
  
"Probably going to pull some strings. You know Lucius," Lestrange said, pushing his empty plate away.  
  
"Well let's hope he succeeds," Kerri said looking down at her watch. "Looks like we have only fifteen minutes till History of Magic."  
  
"Okay," Narcissa grabbed her book bag from under the table. "See you around Lestrange."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Well then how did you like that one? Personally I love it. Anyway one of you asked me why I have everyone call Lestrange, Lestrange and not Rodolphus, or whatever his first name happens to be. And my answer is would you want to be called by that first name? I know I wouldn't. So Lestrange stays. Till next chapter good day and don't forget to review.  
  
And if any of you are interested I have posted a one shot Bellatrix story called "Crazy." So if you're interested check it out. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:  
  
"Hey little one," James whispered softly into Andromeda's ear, bending over her sleeping body.  
  
Andromeda's eyelids fluttered softly open allowing a waterfall of gold morning light to spill into the blue irises of her eyes. The brightness left her temporarily blind but slowly her vision came back into focus. James was sitting across from her the morning sun blazing boldly behind him.  
  
It gave him an almost angelic quality. Andromeda gasped a little and felt her breath escape her body and try to entwine itself about James' smooth muscular body. Andromeda's gaze widened. James was only dressed in a pair of boxers and a red robe hanging open as if only a frame to the piece of work held within itself.  
  
He smiled at her and reached over and ruffled her black curls. "How'd you sleep Andy?" His brown eyes laughed merrily.  
  
Andromeda attempted to push herself into a sitting position but found herself already there. Surprised she looked around and realised she was in the Gryffindor common room curled up in one of the armchairs.  
  
That's when it came back to her. One of Lily's roommates had slipped in right as Andromeda was falling asleep and made hissing noises right in Andromeda's face. Instinctively the young girl had lashed out. Now the Gryffindor girl's face was adorned with scratch marks across her cheek.  
  
Andromeda chuckled and held her nails up for inspection. She could barely make out the tiny pieces of skin underneath each nail. James laughed out loud and leaned back closing up his robe.  
  
Andromeda watched hungrily as the last bit of tantalising flesh disappeared underneath the fluffy fabric of the robe. Every thought fluttered from her mind and Andromeda felt herself, for the first time in her life, blush over a guy.  
  
"What's so funny?" she snapped, angry that James had her feeling like a little girl.  
  
"You," he said flashing her a friendly smile. "It's a fairly humorous thought that such a fierce little imp like yourself would be driven out of the Gryffindor girls dormitory."  
  
"I wasn't driven out," Andromeda crossed her arms and tried to look away from James but it didn't seem to work. It was like an ant drawn to sugar. Hot, sweet melt in your mouth gorgeous... Andromeda shook her head and stared at a bug buzzing behind James' head. "Just focus on the fly" she told herself.  
  
"Well if you weren't 'driven' out then why'd you leave? Don't tell me you were scared of them," James was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
Andromeda scowled but found it quite to keep the look on her face. "I decided it was in everyone's interest if I slept down here for the duration I was stuck in this pit of misery."  
  
"Pit of Misery?" James put his hands behind his head. His robe shifted and a sliver of skin showed causing Andromeda's breathing to become shallow.  
  
She tried to think of a non-sexual remark that would hint at James to put some clothing on. If he remained in his present state of near undress she was most likely to have a heart attack and die.  
  
"Yes a pit of misery. I mean come on you guys are so bad off you don't even have clothing to cover yourselves up. What kind of place is that for a young Slytherin girl with a family of high repute to sleep in?" There maybe now he would have enough decency to not torture Andromeda as he did.  
  
Andromeda listened to these thoughts rolling through her mind and became highly nervous. She had never had these feelings before and it scared her. She had always liked James but it was in a friend to friend way. Now her emotions were doing acrobatics about in a crazy fashion leaving Andromeda in a complete daze.  
  
For a second he blushed and pulled his robe tightly closed. "I was heading down to the loo when I saw you sleeping there I couldn't resist from waking you up."  
  
"Thanks," Andromeda yawned dripping with over done sarcasm. "I really appreciate it." Silently she thanked the stars James was now covered up and she could focus on him. His wavy black hair, deep hazel eyes, and his slightly crooked smile that could melt even the heart of Professor Tracy...  
  
"Damn it," Andromeda muttered, not wanting to think of her friend in that way.  
  
"Huh?" James said looking up.  
  
"Nothing," Andromeda dropped her gaze.  
  
"Okay. Well I should probably pop into the loo and then get dressed for her Royal Highness. Bye." He stood up letting the rising sun completely frame him. Stiffly he crossed the common room and pushed open the now unsealed portrait.  
  
Andromeda's piercing blue eyes followed him out remembering every single movement of his muscular legs sticking out of the robe, the way his waist and back moved so fluidly...  
  
"You like him don't you?" Someone whispered behind her.  
  
She turned around half expecting it to be her meddling cousin Sirius. Instead there stood Lily her red hair burning in the morning sun.  
  
Andromeda felt, for like what seemed the millionth time that morning, the heat rising up in here face. She wanted to deny it. She didn't like her friend that way. But something inside her already accepted the truth and that one decisive part must have been her neck because it bent forward in a shy nod.  
  
Lily smiled and gracefully waltzed across the room sitting down in the chair James had just vacated. "I know just how you feel," she said.  
  
"Really?" That surprised Andromeda since Lily was usually cold and mean when it came to James.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. I can't tell him because all it would do is inflate his already large ego filled mind and I don't want to like him since he's an insensitive little prick."  
  
"He's not that bad," Andromeda felt an overwhelming sense to protect James rise in her. "I mean he's nice to me and all."  
  
Lily laughed and shook her mane of fiery locks. "It's really rather sweet how you've romanticised him so beautifully. But I'd give up before you even attempt anything. Or your poor heart will be broken."  
  
Merlin this girl hated James, yet still liked him. Love was a rather confusing thing and Andromeda was happy to assure Lily that she would not get involved in it. But when it came right down to actually telling Lily her thoughts about love she hesitated. Truth was she really didn't want to not like James. Yes it was weird but it seemed to make sense.  
  
And that's exactly what she told Lily. Lily just laughed merrily. "We'll see if you can tame the great wild stallion James."  
  
"What was that about me being a wild stallion?" asked James stepping into the common room.  
  
Andromeda blushed but kept her eyes fixated firmly ahead.  
  
"Oh James hi," Lily said coldly standing up. "I was just comparing you to a nasty flea ridden pack animal that trudged through mud all day."  
  
James made a gesture like a knife slicing through his chest. He sauntered over and stood in front of Lily.  
  
"Ms. Evans why can't we just put aside all this childish name calling and get a coffee or butterbeer down at the tavern." He flashed her that ice- melting smile but it seemed to have no effect on her stoic disposition.  
  
"Mr. Potter I have made it quite clear on several occasions that I will never go out with an arrogant pig like yourself. No if you'll excuse me I have to go and get ready for the day." Lily turned around her emerald green robe snapping against a wall and marched up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
James smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Andromeda. "She likes me," he said confidently.  
  
"I'm not sure," Andromeda said, though really she was. "I mean it seems to me like she perfectly loathes you."  
  
"All the more reason to love her," James said dreamily. "Man has always coveted that which he can not obtain."  
  
Andromeda felt a pang of hurt in her heart knowing what Lily said was true. She really didn't have a chance with James. Even though she didn't want one. She had just said that to defend him as he was being attacked from behind. She didn't really like him.  
  
But her heart sung to a different tune as it began to thump in almost the manner of a death march. James seemed to notice the anguish that had just settled on his friend.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking worriedly at her.  
  
Before she knew it Andromeda had leaped from her chair and wrapped her arms around James' neck sobbing. The sudden flood of sadness startled James for a moment but surprise quickly melted into compassion for his friend.  
  
He just patted her back as her tears soaked his shoulder. "Everything will be okay," he crooned though he didn't even know the problem.  
  
Andromeda pulled away and wiped out her moist eyes. "Really?" she sobbed. "How can you say that if you don't even know why I'm crying?" Maybe Lily was right and he was a heartless pig,  
  
"Then tell me why are you crying?"  
  
Or maybe he wasn't. Merlin this was so confusing. Andromeda wanted to think she was too strong to fall in love, a weak emotion if there ever was one. But slowly she knew that she was madly in love with James Potter. And right now she wanted him to know that so maybe they could have a relationship  
  
Andromeda walked forward and standing on her tiptoes placed a chaste kiss on James' lips. "Because I..."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sirius said walking groggily down the stairs. He saw Andromeda kiss James and stopped mid-step. "Get away from my cousin," he shouted, interrupting Andromeda just when she was going to bear her soul to James.  
  
James looked scared and pushed Andromeda away backing slowly away from Sirius.  
  
"It was nothing," James pleaded, "Honestly."  
  
"James I really don't care if you take advantage of every girl in this whole damn school. But I swear by the magic that runs through my veins if you ever lay another hand on my cousin I'll make sure it isn't even worthwhile to have girls chasing after you." Sirius pulled out a pocket- knife and flung out a long gleaming blade. James stared at it warily, while discreetly covering up his crotch.  
  
"Nothing happened Padfoot," he choked his gaze still fixated on the blade. "Please believe me."  
  
"Sirius nothing happened," Andromeda finally interjected. "It was just a thank you kiss because James was being so nice. Nothing real or heartfelt." The lie flowed easily from Andromeda's lips but as it did she felt a small wrench of her heart when she had to deny what she had finally accepted.  
  
"Fine," Sirius flipped the blade away and stared at the two of them. "But if there is something going on between you and I catch wind of it," he pointed the knife downwards to James' nether regions. "Got it."  
  
James nodded. Andromeda glared at Sirius and nodded too, wishing he would stop trying to be her father and become the fun cousin she once knew.  
  
"Well them I'll see you two at breakfast," Sirius disappeared back up into the dormitories leaving a very nervous and quiet James and Andromeda.  
  
"I should probably get ready to," James whispered following Sirius up.  
  
Andromeda watched him go wishing that he knew how much she cared about him. Sirius' threat swam into her mind. "Forget it," she mumbled, "I'll still find away to get me and James together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. I have finally decided some different ways this story will go and now they are all starting to take shape. Keep reading and don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:  
  
"Let me see your forehead dear," Madam Pomphrey said gliding over to Bellatrix. She reached out a cold hard hand and slapped it onto Bellatrix's head while writing something on a chart.  
  
"Well you don't have a fever," she pulled away her hand. "It just might've been something you ate." She looked over the clipboard in front of her. "Or it might be some other reason. Tell me have you taken any harmful substances lately?"  
  
"Harmful substances?" Bellatrix said trying to think. "Well I did have some last night."  
  
"Yes what did you have dear?" Madam Pomphrey looked at her from over a pair of small spectacles.  
  
"Fire whiskey and some pot," Bellatrix knew there was no point in lying. She had been in the hospital several times for drug related incidents. Madam Pomphrey had everything down on the chart in front of her.  
  
"Kids these days," Pomphrey whispered hurriedly scribbling notes, adding on to Bellatrix's extensive medical file. "Well dear that's probably your problem. You've gone and mixed substances again. Remember last time? Knocked out for a week. Let's see... here we are. Fire whiskey and cocaine. I'm quite shocked it didn't kill you."  
  
"I have a higher immunity than others to certain substances. Probably why I have to use so much," Bellatrix tried to joke, her stomach feeling really queasy this time.  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomphrey gave her a reproving look. "Well luckily for you I have a medicine that can help to stabilise your system. It's just a quick shot in the arm and off you go to class."  
  
"Class?" This was supposed to get her out of class, this was supposed to give her a viable reason to skip detention. Now she would have to just miss it and claim stupidity, which didn't work as well.  
  
"Yes dear class. We can't have you hanging about here all day. I have work to do."  
  
"Are you sure I'm not sick," Bellatrix pleaded coughing a little.  
  
"Yes I'm quite sure. Now just wait here while I get the medicine."  
  
Madam Pomphrey stalked off leaving Bellatrix quite put out. She was used to her plans working and now one was blowing up in her face.  
  
Pulling out her wand Bellatrix began to recite a spell that would cause her body's temperature to rise.  
  
"You can put that down Miss Black," Madam Pomphrey said marching back in with a syringe in her hand. "I'm well aware of your detention with Professor Tracy and had no intention of letting you stay here no matter how sick you felt. Now we'll just roll up your sleeve," she grabbed Bellatrix's right arm and began to roll up the shirt's arm.  
  
Just as it was going up above the elbow Bellatrix pulled it away and tugged the sleeve back down. "I have a bruise on this arm and it's still tender. If you don't mind I'd prefer you to stick that vile thing in the other one."  
  
"All right. May I ask how you hurt yourself this time?" She moved over to the other arm and lifted up the sleeve.  
  
"Can't remember," Bellatrix winced as the point of the needle slipped through her skin. Just as fast as it was there it was gone. "What exactly is this supposed to do?" She looked at the small bandage Pomphrey had put over the pin point prick.  
  
"Stabilise your body. It'll help to remove the effects of putting harmful substances in your body. But it only really works if you stop using the things that are hurting your body in the first place. Understand?"  
  
Bellatrix nodded dumbly and stood up. "Well see you soon Pompy." She waved and began to walk out.  
  
"Not too soon I hope. For both our health," Bellatrix froze in the doorway. "Well get on with you girl. No point in missing out on a good education."  
  
Bellatrix lifted up her head and marched away from the hospital completely insulted that anyone would insist she was a danger to herself. In fact she was probably the most stable kid in the school. She saw what she wanted and took it, she hates what she sees she fixes it, she wants to so something she does it.  
  
It's all about her and there is no way a few drugs will stop that. Of course they did screw with her body but now she had the antidote. That stuff Madam Pomphrey gave her was working. Her body felt slightly more rejuvenated and level. Her stomach still felt the same but that didn't matter since she barfed on her own volition and it usually left her queasy afterwards.  
  
Her hand reached up to her right arm as she walked. That was a close one. She wondered what Madam Pomphrey would've said if she had seen the Dark Mark on her arm. Did she even know what it was? Still that was way too close.  
  
Maybe Malfoy had been right and she was too careless and unorganised. Well for example she hadn't thought her brilliant get-out-of-detention plan through and now she had almost been discovered and still had to go to detention.  
  
No, Lucius couldn't be right. He was only a pathetic little ass kisser out for his own good.  
  
As she entered a more crowded corridor the buzzing of people's conversations grated on her mind. Scratching at her skin she felt the whole world become dizzy. Puke rose in her throat and her knees slammed onto the stone.  
  
Everyone became splashed in red, as if blood washed. But they weren't really because they moved along as if everything was normal, except for the nervous glances at a now raving Bellatrix, and even that wasn't completely strange.  
  
Bellatrix felt her whole body convulse as if something was attacking it from the inside and slowly her vision blurred and everything became black.  
  
Inside her head everything was pounding loudly and Bellatrix tried to find a thought to hide in but they were all rebelling against her.  
  
Subconsciously she felt her head slam into the floor but by that point her whole system was shut down.  
  
At one moment her thoughts became lucid again but all she could comprehend was a snippet of talking.  
  
"...she must have had an allergic reaction to the medicine I gave her..."  
  
As reality slipped away again one thought did save Bellatrix from the anarchy and chaos that was now her mind. "Looks like I may get out of detention after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Sorry it took so long to post. But here it is and I hope you liked it. A bit shorter than my typical chapters but at the moment I'm at a stand still with Bellatrix. Next chapter Narcissa, I know I have a story for her. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:  
  
"So what do you think? Should I ask him out?" Kerri studied herself in the mirror frowning.  
  
Narcissa sat in a bathroom stall in a somewhat murky mood. At the moment all she wanted to do was hang Tracy by her grey locks and cheer as they begin to rip out of her head. Then again maybe it would be better to destroy the damn mirror and then slip some of its shards into Tracy's drink while she wasn't looking.  
  
Either way Narcissa was determined to get rid of both of them. If she'd known that they both would be a thorn in her side one right after the other she would've doubled up on the anti-depressant charm. As it was she now had a detention in the boy's loo to look forward to and the feeling of utter annoyance for the mirror. Damn she wanted to fight someone right now.  
  
"Narcissa are you listening to me?" Kerri said from outside the stall door.  
  
"What?" Narcissa fell out of her thoughts. "Sure yeah ask him out." She muttered wishing this day would be over even though it had just begun.  
  
"Are you okay? I hope you aren't fretting about the detention. You know Lucius will take care of it."  
  
"Yeah," Narcissa pulled out her wand and quickly performed the anti- depressant charm so she could go on with her day bearing a smile for all.  
  
Happily she pushed open the stall door and smiled at Kerri. "I think asking Thomas out is a great idea. He'd be perfect for you and besides he has a really cute ass."  
  
Kerri blushed and shuffled her feet. "Do you think he'll say yes?" she looked hopefully up at Narcissa.  
  
"Of course. How could he not say yes? I mean look at you. I'd kill to have a face like yours."  
  
Kerri smiled and turned to look at the mirror again. Her face had a slightly round shape that was accentuated beautifully by a pair of deep shimmering sapphire blue eyes. Reddish-brown hair flowed freely down her back and shoulders giving her a wild girl appearance that a lot of girls were using charms to get.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes Kerri," Narcissa looped her arm about her friends and marched towards the bathroom/ "Now we must be going or we'll be late to class."  
  
"I seriously doubt Binns will notice if we're late," Kerri said. "I mean come on he barely noticed when some kids were making out in the back."  
  
"You're probably right. His eyesight is dying, his hearing is shot, and he is getting rather scatter brained. I wouldn't be surprised if he died right now."  
  
"Yeah anyway how do you thin I should ask Tommy out? I mean should I be super casual or like preppy flirty?"  
  
"Doesn't matter unless you've got a nice," she held her hands out in front of her chest and smiled slyly at Kerri.  
  
"Oh Narcissa why must you always be so raunchy?" Kerri looked genuinely nervous.  
  
"Okay," Narcissa became serious again. "Pretend I'm Tommy and you're asking me out. We'll see which way works best."  
  
"I guess we could do that." Kerri wiggled down her skirt to reveal a bit of skin, flung her hair behind her shoulders, and smiled seductively. "Hey Tommy," she smiled at Narcissa.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Narcissa as Tommy slapped Kerri's ass.  
  
Kerri glared as Narcissa burst into silent fits of giggles. "You're not helping," she siad crossly, trying to suppress her own amusement.  
  
"Sorry," Narcissa straightened up. "Hey Kerri what's going on?"  
  
Kerri looked at the ground. "Well I was wondering if we could... well.... Ya know go out some time."  
  
"I could seriously get into this," said a cold yet pleasing voice.  
  
Kerri and Narcissa jumped and saw Lucius leaning against a wall smirking at them. He waved his hand at them as if to say, "continue."  
  
Kerri blushed and looked up at Narcissa. "I should get to class. See you in a couple of minutes." She turned on her heal and walked away obviously wanting to give Narcissa and Lucius some time together.  
  
"Hey sexy," Lucius said pushing himself off the wall. "I've got some good news."  
  
"Really?" Narcissa smiled inwardly as Lucius flashed a huge erotic grin.  
  
"I got you out of cleaning the boys' lavatory."  
  
"No way? That's so great." Narcissa ran over and gave Lucius a huge hug. "However did you pull this one off?"  
  
Lucius smiled proudly and pecked Narcissa on the top of the head. "I convinced Rider to talk to Tracy and see if you could do something a little more appropriate to your punishment. Fortunately Rider also thought the punishment was rather harsh for day dreaming in class so she talked to Tracy and they decided that instead of cleaning the bathroom you could clean all the mirrors in the Slytherin dormitory."  
  
"Clean the mirrors?" Narcissa pulled away. "Why in the world I am cleaning mirrors?"  
  
"Well Rider said they were all getting a bit dirty and rude and that a good scrub would hopefully clean up their act."  
  
Narcissa grumbled and crossed her arms. "That's the last thing I want to do."  
  
"What?" Lucius looked at her funny. "I thought you'd be happy that I got you out of the major punishment."  
  
Narcissa smiled weakly at him. "It's not that I'm not grateful it's just that I had a little run in with one of the mirrors and I would prefer to NOT have another."  
  
"Ahh. I thought that was the case. But remember they are just glass. Show them whose boss." Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm lovingly. And also whatever mean thing they say just know that I love you and it doesn't matter what they think. Okay?" He kissed her lips softly just as the bell rang.  
  
"I've got to go," she reluctantly pulled way.  
  
"Hold on let me escort you to your class. This is my free period and I don't want you to get into more trouble." He held her hand and began walking towards the History of Magic room.  
  
"What time is the detention?" she asked leaning her head against Lucius' shoulder. Some of his soft blonde hair fell into her face and tickled her nose. Narcissa giggled and swatted it away.  
  
"During dinner. That way you won't be bothering anyone as you clean."  
  
Narcissa groaned.  
  
"I know you don't want to miss dinner. I'll bring you something okay. Clean the mirror in my dormitory last so that we can hang out there for awhile."  
  
"Okay," Narcissa smiled at him and felt like the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
"See you at lunch," Lucius kissed Narcissa's cheek as they stopped in front of the classroom.  
  
"Yeah. Love you," she whispered in his ear kissing his neck.  
  
"Love you too," he pulled away and began to walk down the hall backward watching her.  
  
Waving she pushed open the door and stepped into class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ After Class ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that was a particularly boring class. Seriously when is Binns going to get over his little goblin war fetish," Kerri moaned shoving her history book back into her bag. "I mean this is now like the tenth essay he's assigned on the topic."  
  
"Probably never," Narcissa looked up at the ceiling still feeling happy and normal. "He'll probably still be talking about it even after his death."  
  
Someone behind them laughed loudly. Kerri and Narcissa turned. A sixth year boy with dyed blue hair and a tan face smiled at them.  
  
Kerri instantly perked up. 'Hey Tommy,' she shyly smiled, curling her finger in her hair.  
  
'Hey Kerri,' he flashed of a smile in her direction but soon his attention was focused more on Narcissa. 'How's it going Cissa?'  
  
'Fine,' she curtly replied stepping back a bit.  
  
He leered and stepped closer. 'That was pretty funny. I mean what you said about Binns. You're probably right. When he dies he'll most likely stay around to haunt us with the goblin wars.'  
  
Kerri laughed a little too loud and desperately at this point causing Narcissa, Tom, and various other members of the student body to stare. 'That was great,' Kerri slapped her knee.  
  
'Right,' Tom looked at her like she was crazy. 'Anyway so how are things between you and Lucy?'  
  
'His name is Lucius. And things are going quite well thank you very much,' Narcissa tried to glare at him but he looked so sincere that she found it hard.  
  
'Sorry... well I've got to get going see you around Black.'  
  
'Bye Tom,' Kerri said sweetly waving farewell.  
  
'Bye,' he said disappearing into the throng of students.  
  
'Did you see that? He so totally likes me,' Kerri practically screamed.  
  
'Sure,' Narcissa rolled her eyes wishing that Kerri would get over Tommy. He was a slimy little prick and a major horndog to boot. Narcissa had a feeling he'd sleep with anything that moved. 'Now let's go we have Herbology and it's on the other side of the castle.'  
  
'Okay, Kerri smiled happily. 'I think I'll ask him out at lunch.'  
  
'Joy,' Narcissa sarcastically said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Hope you liked. I'll try to update faster next time. It's just that some characters weren't behaving so I had to work on it a bit. Till next time good day. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:  
  
Andromeda quickly gathered her clothes and made for the portrait feeling entirely embarrassed. Her quick-no-thought-involved decision to kiss James had all turned out for the worse. For some reason she had thought it would be okay, she had always thought James liked her. Apparently she had thought wrong.  
  
Now James probably hated her and Sirius definitely hated James. Which made no sense since James and Sirius never got angry with each other. Even when Sirius had caught James making out with his girlfriend in the fourth year he didn't threaten James the way he had this morning.  
  
There was some sort of dynamic going on that Andromeda was completely left out of. It had to be something serious to shake up the most steadfast of friendships and Andromeda was curious to find out what it was. But being a girl three years younger than them she probably had absolutely no chance of them telling her what was going on.  
  
So that meant if she wanted to know she had to be proactive and do a little snooping. Instead of leaving the Gryffindor tower Andromeda hid between a bookshelf and the wall and stood there still in Lily's pyjamas waiting for either Sirius or James to leave so she could follow them.  
  
As she waited Andromeda slipped on her clothes underneath the nightgown and stripped it off. She left her shoes off so that she could walk down the halls without making much of a racket. As the minutes passed students began to emerge from their dormitories and start heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. James looked rather sullen, though still beautiful and hunky, as he sluggishly walked across the red carpeted common room. Andromeda prepared to go after him but just as he was pushing open the portrait Lily entered the room and called for him to wait up.  
  
Andromeda quickly pushed herself back into the corner and watched jealously as Lily smiled serenely at James. She muttered something with a look of care on her face. Andromeda felt the urge to pelt Evans with every charm she knew but resisted knowing that it wouldn't do anything but make the situation much worse.  
  
They quickly exited out into the hall leaving Andromeda alone in the room. She wondered where Sirius was while pulling at a loose string on her robe. Finally after what seemed like hours she heard several voices coming down from the boy's staircase. One was considerably louder than the other and ranting on about what an ass some guy was.  
  
"Seriously he won't even listen to me when I try to tell him. It's just 'Good one Padfoot' like what I said wasn't even true."  
  
Sirius came into Andromeda's view his fists moving angrily in the air. Remus came right after patting Sirius' back trying to console him. Andromeda edged closer attempting to hear what he was saying.  
  
"I mean Remus how in the world can he not except it and take it as something other than a joke?"  
  
Finally they were close enough for Andromeda to hear Remus' answer. "He's scared and alone Sirius. It's not as if he doesn't know because I'm quite sure he does. But you've got to understand he doesn't want it to be true. It would mean that there would be a possibility of you ditching him for your love life.  
  
"I mean seriously did you think he actually believed the bit last night about you not being able to cause mischief because you'd rather study and do homework? Give him some credit Sirius."  
  
Sirius fell into an armchair glaring at Remus. "Why must you always act so smart? It's not as if I didn't know he'd eventually get it but knowing that he does get it pisses me off even more. Because he still pretends not to know or care."  
  
Remus sat in the chair opposite Sirius and grabbed his knees. Sirius barked angrily and shoved them off.  
  
"Fine act just as immature as he is. Why can't you both just grow up? James has to get it through his enlarged jock head that you now have a love life and don't always want to spend your time with him and you have to understand that he is feeling alone and frustrated. His best friend is suddenly too busy to hang out with him because of a newly acquired love life..."  
  
Sirius tried to interject but Remus pressed his fingers to Sirius' lips. "I'm not saying his attitude is appropriate or justifiable I'm just trying to make you understand what he must be feeling. And on top of you dating he must feel jealous because the person he loves the most doesn't want to have anything to do with him. He's used to being better than you but now for once you're better than him at something and he doesn't like it."  
  
They continued on in this fashion for awhile but Andromeda tuned out. "Poor James," she thought. She knew what it felt like to be alone and she knew how much it sucked. On top of feeling sorry for James she was furious with Sirius for inflicting that feeling upon him. He had chosen some dumb broad over James, the nerve. If Andromeda ever found out who she was she would definitely curse her to kingdom come.  
  
"And what was he thinking kissing my cousin like that? She's only thirteen." Andromeda's attention refocused at the mention of this morning's incident.  
  
"You above anyone else should've seen it coming. Being James' friend for as long as you have and all. You should be well aware the attraction women feel towards him. With the amount of time they've been hanging out it was almost inevitable that Andromeda would fall for him."  
  
"I'm not as brainless as you keep making me out to be Remus. I do have eyes you know. I can see the way women react to him but it doesn't excuse the fact that he let Andromeda kiss him. You know nothing will come of it except a broken heart on Andromeda's part. James is too wrapped up in Lily to care how many hearts he breaks. And on top of everything else she's only thirteen."  
  
Remus laughed and caressed Sirius face. "You're so pathetic you know that don't you? Andromeda will have to grow someday whether you like it or not. It's not your job to make sure she stays a little girl forever that's her mom's. So let her go and treat her like she is a young woman and not your little cousin."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sirius looked up at Remus smiling. "I just didn't want her to miss out on good parenting like I did."  
  
"Trust me Sirius what you were doing wasn't good parenting." Remus smiled slyly. "And remind to never allow you to raise children."  
  
"Hey," Sirius laughed and punched Remus' arm. Remus giggled and jumped onto Sirius' chair pinning him back.  
  
Andromeda tried to keep herself from laughing but the sight of Remus wrestling was just too funny. She burst out into a fit of laughter but her hand flung to her mouth as Sirius and Remus looked up. Remus' nostrils flared slightly as if he were trying to sniff the air. Slowly they made their way over to the bookcase both looking stony and cautious. Andromeda crouched down and shoved herself as far back as she could manage without feeling claustrophobic. Her robe got caught under her hand and when she tried to move the fabric ripped feeling the room with that one noise.  
  
Sirius' face suddenly appeared in the crack looking menacing with a halo of morning light above his dark head.  
  
"What are you doing back here?"  
  
A/n: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Look I've finally updated. WOOT! Go me. Sorry it took so long I just needed a little break to think and figure some things out. But now I'm back and so ready to continue with this story. YAY!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:  
  
"Bellatrix..." whispered a soft haunting voice. "It's time to get up Bellatrix..."  
  
Bellatrix's eyelids slowly fluttered open. Floating above her face was a glowing green skull with a large snake protruding from its gaping mouth. The snake licked its forked tongue across the young Death Eater's face hissing impatiently.  
  
"Hurry," it crooned, "we must hurry before the Dark Lord discovers that you have disobeyed his orders."  
  
"What the fuck?" Bellatrix mumbled rubbing her sleep filled eyes.  
  
"We must hurry," the little girl grabbed Bellatrix's hand and pulled her from the bed. She had flyaway hair that shone blood red in the sun coming in from the window.  
  
Bellatrix yawned and got up, pushing the covers to the edge of her desk. The little girl screamed as shadow moved across the moon's glowing face.  
  
"Hurry he's coming," the dog grabbed Bellatrix's sleeve and tugged her to her feet. Bellatrix straightened out her flowing skirt and began to race across the tile floor following the barking dog.  
  
A loud ripping noise filled her ears. Bellatrix looked back and saw a huge shadow slicing through the bushes right towards her. With a slight kick she urged her black horse forward screaming for the cat ahead of them to slow down.  
  
The sound grew louder like the sound of a thousand chain saws ripping through the flesh of a dragon. Bellatrix screamed, her hands flying up to cover her ears. Unfortunately flying a broom requires that at least one hand be on it at all times. Bellatrix tried to grasp on but it was too late. She plummeted towards the churning waters below falling with a crash onto the pile of mattresses.  
  
A large black snake slithered across the bedroom floor hissing angrily its gaze fixed on Bellatrix. Bellatrix screamed for help but all that came was a small bee flapping its enormous wings in an attempt to scare the wolf away.  
  
The wolf opened its jaws widely and with one bite the hippogriff disappeared inside the dragon's mouth. It gave one last cry for help before disappearing into the black hole forever.  
  
Bellatrix tried to escape the whirlpool of darkness but slowly she gave in and let herself be sucked back into the lamp. Inside the glass jar was empty except for a rocking chair.  
  
An old grandmother sat in it knitting what looked like a mini skirt.  
  
"Looks like the Dark Lord had his way with you too. Here would you like to help me finish baking this pie." She pointed to the pile of dough in front of her. Bellatrix hesitated for a second but finally walked across the kitchen and stuck her hand inside the dead chicken.  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the chicken' guts as it flapped its wings trying to get away. With one tug she ripped of the guy's shirt off exposing a beautifully sculpted body. She stepped forward and took his full breast in her hand and began to massage as the woman moaned with pleasure.  
  
Bellatrix felt her member getting stiff as she rubbed her large callused hands over the woman's tits. She got even hornier as the women in front of her began to fuck with no thought about anything.  
  
Bellatrix screamed as the other woman bit into her breast. The man grabbed himself and moaned in pleasure.  
  
Bellatrix couldn't believe that pervert was doing that in front of her. She swung a gleaming sword through the air and grinned happily as it sliced through the watermelon. Hungrily she began to eat the fruit. Except at that moment a large storm could began to move in form the north. Sadly Bellatrix told the other girls she had to go inside because her mommy said they were dirt compared to her.  
  
Her mother smiled happily as Bellatrix told the man he was about to die as she wrenched the knife out of his chest. She screamed as the blood stained steel ripped out of her skin.  
  
Never had she known that a snake coming out of your body would hurt so much. Then again snakes were vicious and it was no surprise that so many people feared them. Anyone would be afraid of that size of a tidal wave. She tried to run from the water but it was too fast. Bellatrix yelled for help as the cows' bodies flooded around her. Their blood was staining her white dress. She stared down in embarrassment not believing that her period had come early.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed as she thought about the question the Professor had just asked.  
  
"What was that again?"  
  
"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after."  
  
Bellatrix yelled in horror as she tumbled down the mountain trying to keep the bucket of water from spilling all over her mother's new rug.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" her mother yelled staring at Bellatrix sitting naked in an overflowed bathtub.  
  
"I can explain." Bellatrix muttered as her dad held up a package of cigarettes.  
  
"Well you'd better make it good," Lestrange screamed at her, opening up another can of beer and putting his hairy feet on her Formica table as she attempted to make dinner.  
  
"Get that nasty thing off," she moaned watching as Narcissa paraded around the room in a mini skirt.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Lestrange asked pulling away from her breast.  
  
"I'm not being too rough am I?" Tracy shouted grabbing a chair and smashing it into Bellatrix's back.  
  
"Of course not," she said quietly wishing her mother would stop lecturing her about the dangers of muggle drugs.  
  
"You need to understand how much they fuck with your body," the slut said as a man rammed himself into her.  
  
"It'll hurt at first but after a while it becomes second nature," the man said wincing a little as the needle slid into his arm  
  
"Of course this isn't for the faint of heart," The Dark Lord said with a deathly cold voice.  
  
"Only those with dedication and love for what they do will make it in this world," Professor Rider told Bellatrix handing her several flyers of possible job opportunities.  
  
"Those with none shall live in a van down by the river," said comedian Bellatrix had seen in a store window.  
  
"Right," Bellatrix nodded as the robe maker showed her the robe she had ordered.  
  
"Are you sure this is the one?" Lucius asked, pulling a mask over his face.  
  
"Positive," Bellatrix muttered staring at her pregnancy test.  
  
"No fucking way," she whispered as Lestrange pulled out a massive amount of drugs from his coat.  
  
"Yep. Wait till you try this one. You won't be walking straight for hours," the slut pushed a guy forward.  
  
"But in the end it's all that hard work is worth it," Rider smiled and wished Bellatrix the best of luck on her O.W.L.s.  
  
"And remember try your hardest and you'll do fine," the slut patted Bellatrix on the back.  
  
"STOP THIS MADNESS!!!!!!" Bellatrix screamed in her unconscious state. Madam Pomphrey rushed over and placed her hand on Bellatrix's forehead.  
  
"Well her temperature has dropped slightly that's always good. Luckily I didn't give her enough of the medicine so in no time she should be awake and her normal rebellious self."  
  
"I'm jumping for joy," Tracy said sarcastically, tapping her foot impatiently on the stone floor. Pomphrey chuckled moving to the other side of the bed.  
  
"You don't have to wait you know?" Madam Pomphrey said checking Bellatrix's pulse.  
  
"I know. But I don't have any class this hour so this is about all the excitement I'll get in my life. It sort of reminds me of the soaps my mother used to watch when I was little. Will Jack wake up from his coma in time to stop Kelly from marrying his brother? They were the stupidest things but my mom enjoyed them. I guess this soap is a little different though. Will Bellatrix regain consciousness in time to serve her detention with the cruel and hateful Professor Tracy?" She laughed roughly to herself while Pomphrey stood there confused.  
  
"Never mind," Tracy said with a tone of embarrassment in her voice, "I guess it's a muggle thing."  
  
"Ahh..." Pomphrey nodded, trying to hide her lack of getting it.  
  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Bellatrix loudly snarled sitting up in her bed, her eyes darting wildly around the room.  
  
"Ohh welcome back dear," Pomphrey said happily handing Bellatrix a cup of water. "Hear drink this you look dehydrated." Bellatrix knocked the cup out of the nurse's hand angrily screeching for help from this madness.  
  
Tracy walked calmly over and struck Bellatrix across the face. A huge red mark began to appear but Bellatrix had stopped ranting. Her eye's focused on Tracy and narrowed.  
  
"Yep back to normal," Tracy said walking out of the room.  
  
A/n: WOOT! Two new chapters in the same number of days. I'm on a roll. Go me! I hope that chapter didn't complete confuzzle you as it did me. Though confusing I think it is one of my best chapters yet though. What do you think? Review. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-  
  
"Narcissa I'll catch up with you at dinner. Tommy said he wanted to talk with me in private."  
  
"I won't be there. Remember Kerri? Detention," Narcissa said with a taste of annoyance in her voice. Since lunch all she had heard was Tommy this and Tommy that. She was glad Kerri had found herself a boyfriend but she wished it had been anybody besides Tommy Gregory.  
  
"Right. After dinner then?" Kerri sounded as if she was a million miles away.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye," Kerri didn't look at Narcissa as she talked. Instead she walked in a dreamlike state down the crowded halls.  
  
Narcissa made a gagging noise causing some people to stop and ask if she was okay.  
  
"I'm fine," she snarled as some guy wrapped his arm around her waist and suggested they go to the hospital wing.  
  
"I mean it," the guy said, "You didn't sound to good a second ago."  
  
"I was joking," Narcissa pulled away.  
  
"Well you have a pretty twisted humour then," the guy said in a disgusted tone. "I'm sorry to have ruined your joke." With that he walked off accidentally slamming into Lestrange.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Lestrange bellowed after the kid. "You kids have no respect for your elders." He said to Narcissa, grinning playfully.  
  
"Hello to you too Lestrange," Narcissa giggled but her mood became slightly sombre when she noticed the worried look on his face. "What happened?"  
  
"It's Bellatrix..." he began.  
  
"Oh is that all? I thought it was actually something serious." Narcissa waved her hand in a "no problem" gesture.  
  
"No that's not all. She had an allergic reaction to the medicine they gave her in the hospital wing. It sent her into a sorta coma. At least that's what Madam Pomphrey said. I was just on my way to go check on her. What to come along?""  
  
"Sorry I'd love to check out my sister in her latest drug mishap but I have a detention to attend to."  
  
"Right. Cleaning mirrors was it? Lucius told me a couple of minutes ago. You are so lucky to be going out with someone that has the ability to keep you out of trouble and not constantly in it."  
  
"Yeah, Lucius really is a great." Sighs. "I just wish he wasn't so damn serious some time. Oh I now he has to be being the head of..." Her voice drops to a whisper. "The Lord's current plans." Rises back to normal volume. "But I really do wish he would go back to being like he was before that dinner party over the summer."  
  
"I don't know. The way he is now," Lestrange's voice shivers. "I'd be scared to meet him in a dark alley. Before he was all talk and no walk, but now... well you'd better watch him, he has a mean streak the size of Dumbledore's beard."  
  
"Right. Mean streak." Narcissa chuckled. "Lucius is just an oversized teddy bear. I know he has his temper but that's just him blowing off a bit of excess steam. Inside he's as gooey as a chocolate frog in the hand of a little witch."  
  
"Whatever you say," Lestrange looked at his watch. "Well I have to get going. See you around." He began to walk away waving back at Narcissa.  
  
"Send Bellatrix my love," Narcissa screamed.  
  
"Will do," Lestrange yelled back disappearing around a corner.  
  
Narcissa looked around at the slowly emptying halls and with a loud sigh made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
"You're late," hissed a deadly voice from the shadows of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Sorry," Narcissa stammered looking around. "My sister is ill and I was just checking up on her."  
  
"Well I'm pleased to inform you that Bellatrix woke up about half an hour ago. She is still a bit boggled but she'll be back to normal in no time. She's already proved what a fast healer she is. Let's see if I remember correctly it was only within fifteen minutes of leaving the hospital after her little 'accident' last year that your sister landed herself in a weeks worth of detentions for charming Professor Tracy's skirt to fly up whenever she spoke." There was a hint of amusement in Rider's voice as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"It seems all the Black sisters have a knack for getting in trouble lately. What with you landing a detention cleaning the boy's lavatory and Bellatrix passing out from an allergic reaction, and your little sister, Andromeda, getting herself wrapped up in the sordid affairs of the Gryffindors. I swear if it weren't for you three, and of course the ever-infamous Potter gang, the teachers at this school would be as dry and dull as the subjects they teach. You should've seen Flitwick yesterday in the staff lounge. I've never seen the little guy get so worked up in all his life."  
  
He was going on and on about what a bright and truly delightful student you were. He was clearly impressed with the ease at which you executed some of the charms he taught you. He was a bit disturbed by the way you so kindly took care of your opponent, but all in all he said it was a truly magnificent show you put on."  
  
Narcissa felt her cheeks burn and turn bright red. She smiled inwardly at the obvious praise she was getting.  
  
"On the other hand," Rider's voice became as dark as her jet-black hair. "Professor Tracy quickly downed on Flitwick' compliments. "She said your were a 'good for nothing smart-ass whose only chance of survival was only in the few good looks she was lucky to gain naturally."  
  
"This is all me,' Narcissa in defence pointing at her body. Rider smirked and continued.  
  
"Tracy went on to paint a colourful picture of how you never listen in class and only draw pictures when you should be studying, However she forgot to mention how you always turn in your homework and get perfect scores on tests. But no matter how much she despises the only reason you're here is because of yourself." She gave Narcissa a look that could strike guilt into the most hardened of Azkaban's criminals.  
  
"You deliberately ignored her as she attempted to teach you something that could possibly become useful later in life. You blew her off when she tried to reprimand your behaviour. And the only reason your not serving the completely deserved punishment you were given is because I owed Lucius a favour. Now I want every single mirror in every single dormitory to be cleaned to the highest standard of your ability. No wand, you'll find soap and water waiting for you by the fireplace. And before you start may I see what exactly earned you this punishment in the first place?"  
  
Narcissa blushed and reached into her book bag. "Here,' she said handing Rider the picture of Lucius.  
  
Rider studied it for a second and handed it back. "You may want to erase that bit of tattoo on his right arm. As far as the world knows that doesn't exist. Now get to work."  
  
Rider disappeared through a wall leaving Narcissa in a stunned silence behind her. Narcissa's focus moved to the small bit a Dark Mark on Lucius arm. She hadn't even remembered drawing it in, but that seemed to be the first thing Rider picked up on.  
  
'Funny,' Narcissa thought, 'I've never seen Rider at the meetings.' Something the Dark Lord had said invaded Narcissa's thoughts.  
  
"Not everything in this war concerns you children. I have many working for me with identities that will be kept to you a secret in case you may fall into the hands of our enemies. If ever by chance you come across someone that reveals themselves to you do everything in your natural power to cast that knowledge into he deepest depths of your memories. Somewhere it's most likely not to be easily extracted."  
  
Narcissa quickly whipped out her wand and pointed it at her head. A warm feeling seeped through her skull as she put all of her energy and power into driving the knowledge of Rider's identity deep into the bowels of her memories. It became lodged under the table with a child Narcissa screaming for Aunt to stop beating Bellatrix. Blood splattered onto her new white dress while Andromeda cowered behind her crying silently. Bellatrix's gaze twirled and met Narcissa's eyes.  
  
There was nothing there. In place of the usually lively eyes there was a twirling mist of utter darkness and nothingness. Ever since that day Bellatrix would sometimes disappear from her body and become trapped in some sort of terror that drove her to wake up screaming for death to find her.  
  
It was these times that Narcissa was scared and dreaded the most, it was the only time she saw her brave sister cower in fear. And it was a disconcerting sight. Narcissa felt this was the only place anyone would have trouble extracting form her even if they tortured her like the Dark Lord said.  
  
With that taken care of Narcissa picked up the bucket of soap and water and headed down the girl's corridor. She quickly cleaned every mirror with little or no trouble. The one in her dormitory put up a little of a fight at being washed so Narcissa scrubbed as fast and as hard as she could which shut the mirror up instantly.  
  
After finishing all the mirrors in the girls dormitories Narcissa refilled the bucket with clean water from the tip of her wand and moved on to the boy's corridor.  
  
The boy's mirrors took a bit more effort to clean because they weren't used as much. However the cleaning went fairly quickly. As long as Narcissa used a bubble breath charm before going into a dormitory everything was okay.  
  
She had finished up on the mirror in the fourth year dormitory and walked quickly into the fifth year's room.  
  
The mirror stood in the corner covered in a white sheet. Narcissa waltzed over and ripped it off. What she saw in the reflection made her freeze.  
  
Instead of it reflecting the boy's room the mirror was showing Narcissa the inside of her dormitory. There was her bed, her trunk, and her bra...  
  
Realisation hit Narcissa like a brick of Honeydukes chocolate. The boys were spying on her and her roommates. Anger pulsed through her veins just as the door of her dormitory opened.  
  
Narcissa's face moved closer to the mirror. In walked Tommy carrying Kerri as she wrapped her legs around his waist and sucked at his neck. Narcissa grabbed the sheet and through it back over the mirror, bile rising in her throat.  
  
"How much did I miss?"  
  
Narcissa turned around. Some guy was ripping off his shirt eagerly. As it went over his head he saw Narcissa staring wide–eyed at him. The guy blushed and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Pig," Narcissa snarled pulling her wand from her pocket.  
  
"Now wait," the guy held up his hands, "It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh shut it. Stupefy," she poured so much hate into the magic that the stunner sent the boy flying across the room. He slammed into one of the beds.  
  
The dormitory door opened again. "What's all this racket going on?" Lucius strutted in with a plate of food in his hand. His focus instantly turned to Narcissa then to the boy sprawled unconscious on the bed.  
  
A cold fire burned in Lucius' eyes. "What did this bloody bitch do to you?"  
  
Narcissa became speechless. The atmosphere in the room had gone from fairly warm to downright freezing in seconds.  
  
"Well?" murder screeched from his voice. Narcissa knew now what Lestrange had been saying.  
  
Silently Narcissa pulled the sheet away from the mirror and turned her face. Soft moans filled the room.  
  
"They've been spying on us," Narcissa whispered.  
  
Lucius slammed the plate of food against the wall and the air smouldered. Silently he left the room. Narcissa stood there stunned, trying to block out the moaning coming from the mirror. But she needn't have worried. Seconds later the moans of pleasure became screams of terror.  
  
Narcissa turned to see flecks of blood splatter across the mirror's surface. "I'm going to make you pay for being a sex crazed pervert," Lucius screeched.  
  
A/n: Well in the next Narcissa chapter I'll pick up with narrative. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. I've been a little busy. I'll try to update faster next time. 


	16. Chapter 15

WARNING! Though I hate the fact that I must put this I have to warn all the Slash haters amongst my readers that this chapter deals with elements of slash.  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
"I said what are you doing back here?" Sirius snarled.  
  
"Well..." Andromeda's voice caught in the back of her throat. Sirius' eyes stared darkly at her.  
  
"Well what?" he tapped his foot impatiently. Remus came up behind Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Step off Moony," Sirius pulled his shoulder away.  
  
Andromeda saw a twinge of hurt in Remus' face. "Don't talk to him like that," she snapped finding her voice.  
  
Sirius grinned angrily at her. Maliciously he bent into the small crevice sending Andromeda to push up against the back wall. "What I say to Remus is entirely not your business. Which is why I would like to know what you were thinking when you decided to spy on us."  
  
"I didn't mean... I mean I did... but..." Sirius' imposing presence was bugging her out. "Would you please back up?" She tried to push him away but Sirius refused to move. "What does it matter that I overheard your stupid conversation anyway?" She felt trapped and was becoming desperate. "I said move!"  
  
"Not until you give me a viable reason for spying on me."  
  
"It's not like you were saying anything important, all you were talking about was how you are going out with some dumb broad and not hanging out with James anymore!" Sirius grinned at her.  
  
"Here that Remus? It seems I'm dating a 'dumb broad' now!" He shouted behind him in a laughing tone.  
  
Anger boiled in her blood. "I told you to move!" She screeched through clenched teeth slamming her fist into Sirius' gut. He doubled over in pain giving Andromeda a chance to escape. She jumped over him and quickly turned around.  
  
"I was only spying on you because of how meanly you treated James. I felt sorry for him and wanted to find out what was up. And it seems you're the one who is up. Shagging some bitch and forgetting your best friend... you make me sick."  
  
She turned to leave the room but this time Remus stopped her. "You've got everything completely twisted up Andy." He said placing a hand on her trembling arm.  
  
She glared right into his eyes trying to stare him down. But he didn't flinch. He stood there like an ancient Greek statue with all the grace and beauty of one as well.  
  
"Do I?" she said in a threatening tone. Remus' lip lifted into an amused smile. "I really think you're the one that has it all screwed up. You're helping Sirius deceive James. You're making your friend's life miserable."  
  
"James is making his own life miserable," Sirius said behind her. "He's the one who is cutting himself off from us."  
  
Andromeda moved away so that both boys were in her line of vision. "What do you mean he's cutting himself off from you? You're the one who couldn't hang out with him last night because you had a supposed study date with Remus."  
  
"I told him what it really was but he didn't want to listen. So I changed my story to doing homework with Remus so that James would at least get why I didn't want to hang with him." There was a glint of hurt in Sirius' eyes. "I wish he would listen. I really miss just hanging out with him. Every time we talk it's so awkward. Sometimes it seems like normal but it never lasts long. Why can't he listen?!" Sirius burst into tears.  
  
Andromeda was slightly taken aback. It had been awhile since she had seen him break down like that. Sometimes when they were kids and she was staying at his house he would come into her room in the middle of the night and cry. He said he felt different from his family. He felt like he didn't belong.  
  
Now he was crying again and after the initial shock Andromeda rushed over to hold him and say everything would be all right. But Remus beat her to it. He was cuddling Sirius lovingly in his arm while Sirius sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Shhh..." Remus caressed Sirius' head wiping all his hair out of his face. "Everything will turn out in the end. James will eventually get it into his head. Lily said she'd help even though the idea of trying to actually reform James sounds impossible to her." Remus was saying all this very softly with a touch of care in his voice that made Andromeda kind of nervous.  
  
She felt as if she were intruding on a very intimate occasion. Slowly she backed away from them heading for the portrait entrance. This time no one tried to stop her.  
  
Just as she pushed open the portrait Remus planted a kiss on Sirius' forehead. Everything hit Andromeda like a ton of bricks. Outside in the hall she leaned against a wall to catch her bearings.  
  
"Remus... and... Sirius..." she muttered trying to figure out how this could've happened. What about all the girls Sirius had gone out with? What about all those times him and James had sat around and talked about how hot some girl was much to the annoyance of both Andromeda and Remus? Why hadn't he told her? Why had hadn't Remus told her something?  
  
"Andromeda?" Sirius whispered.  
  
Andromeda turned and hoped looks could kill. "I guess I deserve that," he said in an unusually solemn tone. His face was splotchy and red.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Andromeda said in a hurt voice looking at the stone ceiling.  
  
"I did."  
  
"When?" she shot sounding crueller than intended.  
  
"When you were eight. Don't you remember the first owl I sent you from Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. What did it say?"  
  
"It said that I had met the most beautiful creature ever. I wrote that never had I been in love like I was when I saw Remus."  
  
A nearby painting snickered and muttered the word "pansy" under his breath. Andromeda glared at the painting. "Can you please remove yourself away from our conservation?" she said in a mild-mannered voice.  
  
"Whatever..." the man muttered lumbering out of the painting.  
  
Sirius flipped the man off making Andromeda giggle. He smiled at her though his eyes were still full of sadness.  
  
"I can't believe you don't remember the letter. Your reply was so full of excitement."  
  
"I guess it just sort of slipped away at some point or another. Besides it's not like you actually reinforced the idea at all. You always pretended to like girls."  
  
"I wasn't pretending. I actually do like girls."  
  
"And guys?"  
  
"And guys."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry for kissing James." Andromeda muttered, feeling this was the perfect time to apologise. Sirius wasn't mad at her at the moment.  
  
"And I'm sorry for freaking out. Remus was right. I should've known it was bound to happen. James is rather cute at times." Sirius smiled playfully at Andromeda. "I was just worried that somehow he would break your heart. I've seen him do it a million times before."  
  
"I guess I owe you an thanks as well," Andromeda sighed hating that Sirius was in the right. Well sort of.  
  
"Apology accepted and you're welcome."  
  
"Your apology is accepted as well. However hard it is to forgive you for ruining the moment of my first kiss."  
  
"It wasn't your first kiss cousin. When the person you're kissing is doing it back then it is a real kiss."  
  
"This lovey dovey nonsense is all nice enough but can you two please find another place to conduct your conversation. Vi and I are trying to play a game a bridge but you two keep moving into our light." The Fat Lady said in a scandalised manner.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius and Andromeda said.  
  
"We were just heading to breakfast," Remus said pushing open the portrait.  
  
"Good. Now Vi how many times have I told you not to let that horrid thing into my painting?" The Fat Lady yelled pointing at an evil looking cat that was scratching it's calls on the inside of her frame.  
  
"Shoo," Vi shouted chasing the cat into another painting. "There. Now where were we?"  
  
A/N: Well I hoped you liked the new chapter. Please review and if you think flames are necessary please e-mail them to my AOL account. SacredMagyckaol. Thanks. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Bellatrix stared up at the stone ceiling feeling, for the first time in days, a sense of overwhelming content. Her mind wasn't trying to ensnare the next buzz, her body didn't want to get up and go. Instead if felt nice to just be.

Maybe it was the medicine Madam Pomfrey had given her, but Bellatrix actually felt good inside. Like somehow she could grow-up to be a decent human being.

She remembered her plans to be a politician and change the world for the better. To be a musician and touch millions with her music, or a poet with the ability to capture the human emotion in a single page.

Of course all of that was beyond reach now. The Dark Lord was her salvation now. He was her future. Besides even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to leave.

A Death Eater remained a Death Eater to their dying day. Bellatrix remembered the night they had all learned that lesson.

__

The moon had been full that night yet its shining brilliance failed to shine through the dark veil that hung over the crowd of black clad figures. They stood there stoically waiting for their Master to bless them with his love and presence.

Next to Bellatrix stood a girl that was only slightly younger than her. She was quivering with fear and her breath was quick and ragged.

Bellatrix took her hand and gripped it reassuringly. She understood the fear the Dark Lord could instil upon a person without even being present.

The girl tugged her hand away just as a loud crack filled the cemetery. Everyone got down their knees bowing their head to the ground.

"My children, there is no need for such formalities. Come rise and honour me by letting me see your faithful faces."

Everyone stood back up and pulled away their masks. The Dark Lord smiled and began to move around the ring of Death Eaters staring straight into their eyes until they could bear it no more.

When he stopped in front of Bellatrix a wide grin crept across his face. His red eyes bore deeply into her brown ones.

He was probing her mind, testing her faithfulness. Finally she couldn't take the piercing gaze and looked down at the ground.

The Dark Lord shook his head, laughing, and move on to the shaking girl.

He stared at her for a brief second and then began to cackle merrily.

"Is there something you would like to tell me love?" His voice was cold, but still full of laughter.

The girl squeaked in fright. She shook her head vigorously.

"So you aren't going to tell me that you want out?" The Dark Lord asked in a dangerously playful tone.

"No… sir…" the girl choked on her words.

"FOOL! DON'T LIE TO ME!" His voice filled the graveyard.

"I want out," she whispered as fearful tears rolled down her face.

The Lord reached out with his pale hand and wiped away the tears. "The only way out is by death."

"I want out," the girl said sternly pulling away from the Dark Lord.

He shook his head grievously. "Fine." He pulled out his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed.

A blinding green light filled the graveyard. Everyone turned their heads either because they couldn't bear the light or they couldn't stand to see a friend killed.

Bellatrix looked down at the girl's lifeless body lying on the cemetery ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. The only way out is by death. Now bury her in some grave."

"What are you thinking about?" someone whispered in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open and she was looking at the rugged face of Lestrange. His face was crinkled in a smile. Bellatrix thanked God that he was in her life. If ever there was someone there for her it was him. She didn't deserve Lestrange.

She sat up and kissed his prickly cheek. "I was just resting." Bellatrix withheld what she was really thinking about because Pomfrey was across the room trying to keep a kid from smoking out his ears.

"Just resting, huh? Are you sure you weren't thinking how incredibly sexy I was?" Lestrange laughed and his eyes were bright and merry.

"If I was it is none of your business. My private thoughts are just that, _private."_

"And private they shall remain. I think it is suicide to try and get into your thoughts."

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Lestrange grinned at her. "Never mind I don't care. Just stop before you make me hurl."

"I don't think that will be possible," Madam Pomfrey said pushing Lestrange aside and feeling Bellatrix's forehead. "Your stomach is relatively empty. "

"No thanks to you," Bellatrix moaned. "I've been asking for something to eat ever since I woke up."

Her stomach growled as if on cue. "See what I mean?"

Lestrange laughed, yet again. Bellatrix threw her head over the bed's side and pretended to barf all over the stone floor.

"Like I said your stomach wouldn't react well to food. But if you're that hungry I could give you a supplemental potion. It would fill you up without upsetting your stomach."

"Why didn't you tell me that before," Bellatrix said angrily, whipped her head in the direction of Pomfrey. "Like an hour ago when I was only just starving. Not when I was almost about to whither away from hunger."

"That's your problem." Pomfrey scribbled something on Bellatrix's charts. "You get too wrapped up in the drama of life. 'Oh I'm withering away to nothing. Help me! Save me!' Maybe if you weren't so melodramatic your life would run a little more smoothly."

"Hey!" Bellatrix said indignantly. "My life is perfectly fine."

"Oh yes," Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "I call spending ninety percent of your life in the hospital _fine_."

Lestrange stood at the head of Bellatrix's bed sniggering into his palm.

"The reason my life is so screwed, if it is like you say, then it's because all the adults in my life ridicule me and never take a thing I say seriously."

"Oh your little word games won't work on me missy. Now Lestrange will you please go fill this cup with the potion in the tall purple bottle. I would have it labelled but they've all worn off in the years."

Lestrange took a small glass cup from the nurse and headed over to the potion cabinet. He opened up the cupboard doors and studied the contents carefully.

There were two tall purple bottles, very similar in colouring and shape. Lestrange picked up both of them.

"Which one is the supplement in?" He held the vials up for Pomfrey to see.

She looked up from the patient she was attending. The smoke had ceased to steam out of his ears but now it was billowing out of his mouth.

"Umm… that one," she pointed to the bottle in his right hand.

Lestrange peered at both bottles wondering how she could decipher the contents of both without taking a closer look. Shrugging his shoulders he set the one in his left hand down on the counter beside the cup and unscrewed the top to the supplement.

He poured the thick, green liquid into the cup. It stunk of vegetables and fired eggs.

"Why can't they discover a way to make potions less distasteful?" he muttered, crinkling his nose to avoid the awful stench.

"Lestrange?" Bellatrix called from across the hospital.

The cup was only half way full but Lestrange was obliged to see to his maiden's side.

He twisted the cap back on and set it next to the other bottle.

"What is it?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"I was going to ask how _long_ it took to fill a cup full of potion," Bellatrix hinted, her eyes glowing hungrily.

"If you had been patient and waited it would be filled right now," Lestrange snapped. Sometimes Bellatrix could really get on his nerves.

He walked back across the hospital wing and picked up the bottle. He finished pouring the runny, pink liquid into the cup and set it down next to the other purple bottle.

The contents of the cup hissed angrily as he handed it over to Bellatrix. She wrinkled her nose and shouted at Pomfrey. "Do you actually expect me to drink this vile shit?"

"It's the only form of substance you'll receive here. Now drink up." She turned back to a girl with mushrooms sprouting out of the top of her head.

Bellatrix plugged her nose and dumped the liquid down her throat. She dropped the cup on the floor and coughed. The cup shattered into a million pieces.

Lestrange pulled out his wand. "Reparo." The glass cup fixed itself and flew into his hands.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Madam Pomfrey said, when a paper aeroplane flew into the room and landed in the nurse's hand.

She opened it quickly and read what it said. "Oh dear it seems your sister has gotten herself into a right spot of trouble. I need to go to the dungeons to help out. I'll be back." Pomfrey sped out of the room.

To Bellatrix the small nurse had been a blur and her voice a high squeak.

"Is everything okay?" Lestrange asked worriedly as, yet again, consciousness slipped away form Bellatrix

__

Trees. Running. Freedom. Hunting. Food. Meat. Smell. Chase. Devour. Blood. Wild. Happiness.

Running across the leaf-strewn forest. She could smell her prey's fear. She could almost taste his blood in her mouth.

Hunger.

Take him down. Rip him to shreds. Warm blood. Soft meat. Food.

Wild animal. Neither leash nor boundary.

The world was hers.

A/n: There. I have finally posted another chapter to the ongoing adventures of the Black Sisters. Of course it is yet to see if they shall endure for as long as I have planned for them to. For I have many a weird and interesting plot cooking in my devilish mind.

And to the abominable maiden Victoria, Prince Patrick bids you to hurry up with the new chapter or he will be forced to hang you by your toes on his bedroom ceiling. ;-)

Good day.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Narcissa rushed into her dormitory just as Lucius slammed his fist into Tommy's gut. The boy groaned and fell to floor, holding his pained stomach.

Kerri was in the corner yelling for Lucius to stop, her shirt half unbuttoned. Narcissa rushed to her side as Lucius dug his toe into Tommy's side. "You..." Kick. "Bloody..." Kick. "Little..." Kick. "Pervert." Kick.

Tommy began to scream for help. Lucius bent over and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. "Scream," he hissed, lifting Tommy to his feet. "No one can save you now."

He punched Tommy's nose. A wet crack filled the room. Blood cascaded down the fifth year's face. Lucius let him fall to the floor.

Kerri began to howl, cursing Lucius. "Shh..." Narcissa whispered. She wrapped her arm around her distraught friend's shoulder. "Lucius has a very good reason for what he's..."

Narcissa stopped herself from finishing the sentence. What was she thinking, defending Lucius? He was being violent and the blank look on his face made it all creepier.

'_But he does have a very good reason. He's protecting my honour,' _she thought as Tommy struggled to get on his feet. Lucius prepared to kick him again.

"NO!" Kerri yelled. She pulled away from Narcissa and threw herself in front of the incapacitated Tommy. Lucius' kick froze in mid-air.

"Move out of my way, Kerri." Lucius voice dripped with a venomous rage. "This little bastard has been spying on you through his mirror. He's been watching you dress."

Kerri looked back at Narcissa who nodded solemnly. With a look of determination on her face Kerri faced Lucius.

"I don't care," she said, trying not to cower at the waves of malice coming from Lucius' heated being. "That doesn't give you the right to kill him."

"In my book it does," Lucius snapped, preparing to push Kerri to the side. "He was watching _my_ girlfriend. He was jacking off to it. The Amazons used burn out a man's eyes for doing that. I'm a little less lenient."

Narcissa reluctantly felt proud that Lucius would kill a man for her honour. But on the other hand she was disgusted by the fact that the idea of killing a man didn't even register a single emotion within him.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Now that Kerri had started she was having a problem stopping. Her nervousness quickly evaporated. "I've always thought so. I never said anything because Narcissa was in love with you and I'm her best friend."

"Well I'm glad we can be truthful with each other you obsessive little slag. I always knew you were neither intelligent enough nor mature enough for Narcissa. She is an aristocrat and you are nothing but a common whore's daughter."

Kerri gasped, looking as if she had been impaled with a dull iron rod. "I... I..."

"Quit your blathering girl and get out of my way. I have some unfinished business to wrap up." Lucius pulled out his wand.

"That won't be necessary Lucius," purred a dark voice. Everyone turned to look at the door. Tommy groaned slightly.

A dark figure stood there hidden beneath a black velvet cape. A pair of pale hands moved to the person's hood and threw it back.

Professor Rider stared at them all with her obsidian eyes. Lucius grinned cockily when he saw her.

Kerri squeaked and backed up away from Tommy's body.

Rider smirked, her glossy black hair glimmering in the candlelight. "I was just about to take a walk in the moonlight around the lake. Can someone please explain why I am here instead of there?" Her elegant eyebrow rose slightly.

Without any hesitation Lucius spoke up. "I was going to my dormitory with some supper for Narcissa when I heard someone yell inside the fifth year boy's dormitory. What I found in there is what contributed to this altercation you walked in on.

"Narcissa was standing there wand out pointed at the stunned body of a young man in the first moments on undress. Narcissa pulled a sheet off of the mirror and said 'They've been spying us.' On the mirror's surface I saw this kid here." He pointed at Tommy, who was still groaning. "And Kerri making out. He was pulling her shirt off. I was so outraged I came down here to teach this kid a lesson."

"That is a rather _interesting _narrative? Would either of you care to add anything to it?" Rider looked from Narcissa to Kerri. Both girls shook their heads.

"I think Mister Gregory has learned his lesson about being a peeping Tom. Haven't you?"

Tommy groaned and nodded his head slowly.

"Good. Then no one ever needs to know the reason for this fight. If they did both you." She pointed at Lucius." And Tommy would be expelled. Now Lucius if you would be so kind as to bloody yourself up a bit, just to make it look a little more authentic. I'll tell the teachers that it was a petty fight over Miss Black.

"Tommy will receive a week if detentions and Lucius you'll get two. Both of you will be docked twenty points. Now I shall go inform Madam Pomfrey that we are in need of her medical expertise."

Rider was about to leave the room when Kerri spoke. "But that's not the truth. Lucius nearly killed Tommy. Pomfrey will be able to notice it wasn't just a plain fight and then you all will be in trouble."

The Head of Slytherin House studied Kerri for a second. "You're right. I'm not all that good at healing spells but I shall to my best as to remove some of the damage inflicted to Mister Gregory." She pulled out her wand and focused on forming a white light in her mind. It moved down her wand arm and down into the wand.

Rider placed its tip on Tommy's forehead and a dim white light disappeared beneath his skin. Almost immediately some of the more profound damage looked a bit more mild.

"That should clear up that. You have a keen eye Kerri. I commend you." Rider left the room quickly to call on the nurse.

Lucius was just finishing up on giving himself a few scratches using Tommy's wand. "Hey can one of you girls please punch me in the face?" he asked, his anger seemingly dissipated.

Narcissa looked over at Kerri who seemed mighty tempted. Her fists were balling but her face was stricken.

"This is obstruction of justice," Kerri muttered, watching as Tommy and leaned against a bedpost. He watched Lucius warily.

"Here you go, mate," Lucius said cheerfully, tossing Tommy his wand back. Tommy grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket.

"So which one of you will it be?" Lucius looking first at Kerri and then at Narcissa.

"I'll do it," Tommy said, hoisting himself to his feet with the help of Narcissa's bed.

"Give me your best shot," Lucius out his hands behind his back and stood there calmly.

Tommy balled his fist and swung with all his might. Lucius head snapped backwards from the force of the punch.

"I'll think that will leave a definite mark. It's gonna hurt for a while but in the long shot it will be for the best," Lucius said, poking tenderly at his face.

"How can all three of you stand there and act like what Rider is doing is right?" Kerri demanded, buttoning up her shirt.

Narcissa shuffled her feet, and Tommy looked the other way. Lucius stared right at Kerri.

"That's how the world works sweetheart. Tommy learned his lesson, my actions, for the most part, were just, and everyone goes home with only a few detentions on their record rather than expulsions."

"In what universe does that knowledge make sense?" Kerri asked as Rider glided back into the room.

She looked Lucius over. "Beautifully done, Lucius."

"Thanks, Professor. Tommy assisted."

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME?!" Kerri screamed.

"What was your question, Kerri?" Rider asked, looking slightly irked.

"I would like to know why the hell Lucius isn't already on the train back to London right now? He nearly killed Tommy!" Kerri's voice was so exasperated.

Narcissa almost felt sorry for her, and almost wanted to agree. Lucius had really scared her.

"No harm done," Tommy said darkly, spinning around. His face contorted in pain. "I think I may have a broken rib though."

"Fine! All of you be that way. I won't tell anyone what really happened but don't expect me to ever have contact with any of you," she snarled, glaring at everyone. With that she stomped out of the room.

Narcissa felt her heart wrench. Kerri and her had been friends since the first year. She wanted to run after her but felt it was probably a good idea to let her blow off some steam first.

"Madam Pomfrey will be here any second. Do you all remember the story?" Rider asked.

All three of them nodded.

"Good. Do not elaborate on it, not one single bit. Got that?"

Again they all nodded.

"Thank you dear," Madam Pomfrey said to a girl that opened the dormitory door for her.

"Your welcome," the girl answered, letting it close shut.

The nurse bustled in carrying a black leather bag. "Hello, Professor."

"Good evening, Madam."

"Is this the sorry lot?" She looked pointedly at Tommy and Lucius.

"Yes. They got into a fight over Miss Black. Tommy insulted her honour and Lucius had to protect. They were going at it pretty good by the time I arrived."

"That was rather gentlemanly of you, Lucius. Though I presume you could have found a better way to go about it." She touched the bruise on his face. He winced.

"Well that won't be so hard to fix up. I'll just have to mix up a bit of poultice."

She ran over to her bag and began to pull out ingredients. "Oh, Narcissa." Pomfrey looked over at the girl. "Bellatrix is doing great. I just gave her some potion that should have her up tomorrow morning, good as new. Let's just hope that she doesn't find her way right back into a hospital bed."

"Yes," Narcissa laughed. "Let's hope."

"No this may sting a bit," Pomfrey warned lifting a gob of the rub up to Lucius' face. He bit into his lower lip so as not to scream when she rubbed it on his bruises. Blood began to roll down his chin.

Narcissa watched him wondering if she'd ever be able to dispel the image of him threatening to kill Tommy from her mind. Would they ever be the same after this?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Throughout the day when Andromeda passed Sirius and Remus in the halls she would wonder how she had missed the fact that they were a couple. Their hands were always brushing meaningfully against each other; they constantly whispered things into the other's ear and gave each other knowing, wry smiles. Andromeda wanted to just kick herself. She was supposed to be the smarter one of the family.

Then again kissing James hadn't been the smartest decision, actually it was downright dumb. James and Sirius' friendship could possibly be ruined forever and it was all Andromeda's fault. Again, she wanted to kick herself.

Lunch was damn near unbearable. James was sitting at one end of the table chatting with some seventh year guys and Sirius was at the other hanging out with his usual crowd. James kept saying rather loudly how much he hated friends that didn't trust him. He never said Sirius' name but every in between the two feuding friends knew whose name he was implying.

In fact everyone seemed to know what happened that morning between Andromeda and James, not that much had actually happened. But everyone thought something had.

When Andromeda was coming out of transfiguration class two Gryfinndor fourth year girls cornered her.

"Is it true you made out with James Potter?" One of the girls asked, her blonde hair swinging slightly. What Andromeda wouldn't give to yank it right out.

"Because we heard it from our friend Rayne, who heard it from her boyfriend, Kane, who said he saw it happen all in front of his very own eyes." This girl's hair was brown and Andromeda had an equally strong desire to yank it out as well.

"He also said you tried to go at it with him as well," the blonde said angrily, her voice almost a growl.

Andromeda didn't know what to say. How dare anyone make those insinuations about her? She was a Black and although she sometimes greatly disliked having the surname it came quite in handy when trying to scare other people.

"And Rayne is not happy about that," the brunette continued, moving closer to Andromeda. "And because we're her friends we're not happy about it either. So we decided to teach you a lesson you little slag."

Forget ripping out there hair, Andromeda wanted their hearts. But she settled on scaring them a bit.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she snapped, pulling in all the airs she had picked up while living in the higher society.

Neither of the girls looked at all intimidated. They looked at each other both rather amused.

"The Queen of England?" asked the blonde girl in a snarky manner.

"No, she is Anne Bolelyn," the brunette squealed. "The whore of jolly old England." Both girls laughed.

"I am Andromeda Black, daughter of Lord Black, and sister of _Bellatrix Black_. I assume you've heard of her."

Andromeda watched with pleasure as the girls' faces fell. Their cloak of confidence ripped from their bodies in one swift movement.

"You're Bellatrix's sister?" the blonde stammered, looking around cautiously as if Bellatrix would come screaming around the corner with a wild abandon and slice her head off.

"Yes. What to see the scar she gave me for saying her teddy was ugly?" Andromeda began to slowly roll up her sleeve.

"No, that's okay," the brunette said, backing away.

"Yeah we have to get to class now. Sorry about bothering you." They began to slip into the crowd off students, trying to escape.

"Maybe you could have tea with Bellatrix and I," she called after them in a laughing tone. "I'm sure she would be just delighted to meet you."

They turned around, gave Andromeda a stricken look and then broke into a sprint disappearing around a corner.

Andromeda burst out laughing. "Stupid cows!" she yelled, causing people to stare at her in alarm. "Not you," her voice became sweet. "I was talking to those bloody hags that just ran around the corner."

Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Just as mental as Bellatrix." She heard one of them mutter. "They probably sacrifice human blood under every full moon."

Adjusting the straps of her book bag Andromeda stomped away, using every bit of her will power not to show those insufferable assholes how mental and violent she truly was.

"You are above them," she muttered to herself. "You will be a better person in the end for this." Screw being a good person, where was the fun it that.

"Having a bad day?" a voice whispered behind her. A breath of hot air floated across her cheek.

"Why can't you assholes just leave me alone?" Andromeda snapped spinning around, ready to punch the wise guy out.

James grinned at her, holding his hands above his head. "Don't shoot," he joked.

Andromeda felt a wave of red creep up her face. "Uh... sorry 'bout that. I'm not on the best of terms with the human population of this school at the moment. They've completely gotten on every single one of my nerves, which were already rather frazzled to begin with. I wish I could just punch 'em all. But as my mother would say 'Any form of excessive physical activity is reserved for men or the working class. It is improper for a young woman of society to sweat.'

"Of course I completely disagree with her on that point and pretty much every other opinion she openly speaks for the supposed benefit of her 'fine young daughters'. Personally I think she just loves to hear herself talk. I've even told her that once. She made me go and stay with my aunt for a week."

James sniggered quietly as Andromeda rambled on trying to cover up her extreme nervousness.

"It was possibly the worst experience of my entire life. I spent one entire week sitting at tea parties with a bunch of old witches who all thought it best to leave me with a textbook explanation of spells that would be good for when I was a housewife. 'You must always be prepared for anything. You never know when your husband may need a 'little help' with 'certain aspects' of his manhood later on in life. Good Widow Brannigan insisted on teaching me _exactly _how to perform the spell. She even had a diagram with little illustrations. It was ghastly."

At this James couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You may have to teach me that one some time," he suggested, wriggling his eyebrows.

Andromeda blushed again. Then she remembered what had happened this morning.

"I'm sorry about this morning," she whispered, staring at her feet.

"Don't fret about it little one. I know how terribly irresistible I can be at times." He reached over and lifted her chin up. "And don't blame yourself. Sirius and me... well let's just say it's been coming for a while now. You just happened to be the unlucky one that set it all off. So don't fret. Everything will turn out okay."

Andromeda wished he would touch her again. That moment when his fingers had touched her face, it was magical.

"You should talk to Sirius," Andromeda found herself saying. "He needs you right now. He may not want to admit but as his cousin I can tell."

"I want to. But he has to apologise first. I find it very offensive how little he trusts me." James sounded like a spoiled little girl and Andromeda told him so.

"You two have been best friends for almost six years. There is no way that you can say you don't miss him."

James' face looked stricken for a brief second. "Are you aware how much you talk?" he teased stepping closer to Andromeda.

"Don't try to change the..." Andromeda began but was cut when James pressed his lips against hers.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Bellatrix's eyes wildly flung open, the pupils contracting to nothing but a pinprick. A black island lost in a sea of deep violet.

A shaft of pale moonlight graced her bed with its ethereal beauty, making her black hair shine silver.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as the scent of blood filled her nose. Bellatrix jumped out of bed and crouched predatorily on the cold stone floor. Sniffing she crawled in the direction the scent was coming from.

Waves of it spilled forth over the sides of the garbage can. Excitedly Bellatrix dunked her head into the trash and just as quickly pulled out. An old bloody bandage hung limply in her teeth.

She let it drop to the floor and pawed it calmly for a brief second before losing interest and crawling back over to her warm bed.

Pushing off the ground with her legs Bellatrix leaped onto her bed and snuggled up into the blankets, purring contentedly.

She was drifting off into dreamland when a small squeak met her ears. Bellatrix looked down and saw a brown mouse scurry across the floor. Without a moments hesitation Bellatrix pounced landing directly in the rodent's path. Before it could change directions Bellatrix pinned it down with her white slender hands.

The creature squeaked in terror. Bellatrix just laughed, picking it up by its tail. She swung it back and forth, listening with glee as it screeched for its freedom.

"Bellatrix Black has caught a snack. Cute and brown with fur as soft as gosling down. Down it goes round and round. A dark, dank cave it has found. Acid burn, acid melt. Lots of pain the creature felt." Bellatrix chanted the poem as she stared transfixed at the swinging mouse.

In continued to squeal in terror. Angry at it for interrupting her Bellatrix flung it across the room. The mouse slammed into the far wall with a small crack. Its dead body fell limply to the floor.

Panting with excitement Bellatrix stared out through a dusty window into the face of the shimmering moon. Its pale light bathed the Forbidden Forest in an eerie glow. Mist rose up from the lake and wound around the trunks of the trees nearest to it.

A yearning to be down there filled Bellatrix's mind, pushing aside any other thought. Standing up on two feet she provocatively sauntered across the hospital wing and threw open its doors.

The night was hers for the taking. No one would get in her way now.

Outside the world was magical.

It was alive. The hoot of hunting owls, the squeal of it killing its prey, the lap of waves on the shore. Even the curling mist made a sound. It was very indistinct but Bellatrix could hear it, wet and shadowy as it glided above the green grass.

She howled in ecstasy, the power of her voice was wild and raw. All she wanted to do was run through the forest naked, feeling the leaves caress her bare skin. She wanted to feed; she wanted blood, warm blood, staining her sensual lips.

Growling Bellatrix ripped away her shirt, letting it fall wantonly onto the damp grass. Her skin prickled in the night air, but she was barely bothered by it. The fierce pounding of her adrenaline filled blood was more than enough to keep her warm. Next she shed her skirt and black lacy lingerie.

The moonlight softly kissed her skin, giving it the divine glow of a pagan goddess, powerful and ready to hold the entirety of the world in the palm of her slender hand.

Branches caressed her skin as she dashed through the night forest twigs and dried leaves snapping beneath her bare feet.

The scent of a small furry animal blasted up her nostril and within seconds she was hot on its trail.

Twenty minutes she curled up into a ball amongst a pile of fallen leaves. Her hungry had been sated and now she was groggy.

Sleep instantly overtook and for a brief instant she had a thought that all this was wrong and she was human. But then it disappeared with a soft southern breeze. And there she slept until the sun came over the horizon and a new day was born.

A/n: I know that was shorter than every other chapter I've written but I want it to be so. Her new animalistic behaviour rendered Bellatrix an even shorter attention span than she already had. The length simply reflects that. Read the last Bella chapter carefully to figure out why she is like this. Also her hair colour has changed from brown to black. I simply had a change of heart on the subject. I'll go back and change it in the already posted chapters.


	21. Chapter 20

A/n: Well it looks like I've written yet another short chapter. Though I think it is rather effective.

Warning: It gets a bit violent at one point. It may be rated "R" but I can't tell. If you think it should be let me know in your review. I'll make sure to change it.

Chapter Twenty:

"Lucius!" Narcissa called strolling causally down a long dark corridor. There was a light flickering at the end. Her voice echoed loudly back assaulting her ears.

There was a muffled reply from the direction of the light. A large figure moved across it dragging what looked like a sack of potatoes.

"Lucius, is that you?" she inquired, slowing down her pace. Her footfalls reverberated against the walls.

"Ummâ yes it is. I'm a little busy at the moment. Would you mind coming by at another time?" His voice sounded stressed but still completely laid back.

"Are you sure? I just wanted to check on you. Did you put the poultice on your wounds?" She kept moving towards the light, though something told her she didn't want to.

"Yes, _mother_," Lucius answered in a snotty voice. There was a dull thump and muttered curses.

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked, her footsteps quickened. Had Lucius hurt himself? He usually ended up doing so when he was angry or upset, not intentionally of course. Wizards of high society never participated in such primitive forms of self-abuse. They preferred to get completely pissed and complain a lot.

"I'm fine. Now will you leave me alone? I mean it." His voice became harsh and cruel.

Narcissa gasped in astonishment. No one had ever spoken to her in such a crude manner.

"You take that back right now, Lucius Malfoy." She expected him to come out of the room and take her in his arms. He would say he was frustrated and that he hadn't meant to take it out on her.

"Oh will you please get off your bloody high horse, woman? I said I wanted to be left alone. Is that so hard to ask?" The light silhouetted his form perfectly. His hands were perched angrily on his hips.

No one talked to Narcissa Venus Black like that! The outrage, the scandal. She stamped her foot angrily and charged towards Lucius' outline ready to shove him as hard as she could.

Lucius moved aside at the last second and Narcissa tumbled into the room, conking her head on the far wall. Something wet blanketed the floor. In the dim light Narcissa had a hard time figuring out what it was.

She lifted her hand up and held it right beneath the light. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"It'sâ it's" she stammered, standing up. The liquid rolled down her already stained robe. "Lucius?" She turned to her boyfriend hoping for some form of reasonable explanation.

That's when she saw it. Hanging against the wall behind the open door was three bodies. They hung there limply, blood dripping from their hands and bare toes.

As Narcissa stared at the fingers one of them twitched. "Narcissa," moaned a familiar voice.

"Tommy!" she screeched, he cried out in pain.

She reached for him and tried to discover how he was being hung up. There was no sign of any rope.

"There is a hook lodged in his back," Lucius said, stepping up behind her. His hand slipped into her shirt and caressed her smooth back. "Right about here." His fingers squeezed right where her neck and spinal cord met. "It's hooked around his backbone."

Narcissa pulled away, turning her back to the bodies, the other two still unidentified. Lucius grinned and dipped his finger in a pool of blood on the round.

With it he painted a heart on his bare chest and in it he wrote Narcissa's initials. He drew a bloody red slash right through the centre, slicing through the heart.

"Lucius," she whined, tears of fear rolling down her face. "Why are you doing this?"

He laughed crazily and touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful. It's a pity you're dead."

"What?"

Lucius turned her around and pointed at the body at the end of the row. Narcissa cried out in fright. There was her body, hanging there, with a crazed smile painted across her face in blood.

"You're so gorgeous, Narcissa." He reached over her shoulder and fondled her dead body. "But all beauty must die." Lucius' grip tightened around her dead throat and Narcissa began to gasp.

He fist slammed into the dead face. Narcissa felt its impact. She fell violently to the floor.

His fist grew even tighter and Narcissa felt her throat collapsing.

&

Narcissa sat up in bed clutching her throat and gasping for breath. Sweat rolled down her face and the dark seemed to come crashing down on her.

As her breathing slowed to almost normal she saw Lucius coming at her with that crazed look in his eyes.

It was exactly the same one that he had this evening as he fought Tommy. That look that now frightened Narcissa, that haunted her nightmares. Shivering she pulled her blanket closer and wondered if she'd ever be able to think of Lucius without picturing that murderous smirk.

Slowly sleep retook her and as she fell into its comforting folds she swore she heard Lucius telling her how much he loved her before he stuck a knife through her chest.

She knew it wasn't real just like the nightmare but for some reason she believed Lucius would have no problem killing those he loved if they got in his way.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

"What the-"Andromeda gasped pushing James away. She hadn't meant to shove him but he had given her quite a fright. Her whole head was buzzing like crazy, electricity shot through her entire body.

It felt as if her hair was standing on end from the static energy that filled the space between her and James.

James touched his lips a shocked look on his face. He looked up at Andromeda studying her carefully. The usual look of casualness and cool had left him entirely.

"I-" James began his face contorting in confusion. There was a loud catcall from the other end of the hall. He looked back frightened and then looked at her again. "I have to go now."

Before she could protest he disappeared down the hall bumping carelessly into people as he went. She tried to chase after him but her legs felt like jelly.

"Miss Black!" someone shouted behind her. Andromeda turned around trying to slow down her rapidly pounding heart.

Professor McGonnagall was gliding down the hallway towards her clutching a piece of parchment. Her hair was pinned up seriously but her smile was one of excitement.

"It wasn't me, honestly Professor," Andromeda spouted defensively, not giving McGonnagall a chance to explain herself. "It was all James' fault. He kissed me. I now PDA is against the rules but please don't give me a detention." Partly from nervousness she found herself saying everything that was on her mind.

"Miss Black what you do with Mister Potter is your business," the Professor finally interjected. "I'm here to discuss something entirely different."

Andromeda felt a wave of red creep up her face. "Oh."

McGonnagall smiled as if she wanted to laugh but suppressed it rather well. "I wanted to let you know that your application to be an exchange student to the States has been accepted."

For a second Andromeda stared at the professor dumbly but then remembered that she had indeed filled out an application at the beginning of the year. "You're joking!" she squealed in excitement.

"I do not joke. Miss Black," McGonnagall said, keeping an unnaturally serious face. "You will be attending school in Louisiana just as you requested. We can send you over as soon as the end of this month."

Andromeda forgot all the drama that was infesting her life and screamed for joy. She was getting her chance to study voodoo and other forms of folk magic just as she always wanted, and at the best school in the world to do so. She could be trampled by a herd of erumptments right now and she wouldn't feel a thing.

"**This is so awesome!" **

"Come to my office at the end of the day and we'll discuss the fine details of it. Until then, good-bye." Professor McGonnagall turned around and walked hurriedly away, her steps as hard and as frigid as her usual composure.

Andromeda jumped around the hallway, singing for joy.

"What in the world has gotten you so stoked?" Inquired a familiar voice.

Andromeda twirled around, a huge smile plastered onto her face. At least there was one until she saw who it was. Sirius stood there grinning widely at her.

"What? Not happy to see me little cousin?" he joked.

Andromeda looked down at her feet wondering if he would be able to smell the guilt washing off her in waves.

"What's wrong?" His voice instantly became serious. He reached out his hand a lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"Has Lestrange been messing with you again? 'Cuz if he has I'm going to kick his ass so hard they'll have to remove my foot from his throat."

Andromeda was about to deny this when Severus Snape slivered over from a shadowy corner. His smile was wide and slimy.

"That kiss between you and Potter was pretty hot," he said maliciously watching Sirius to see his reaction.

Sirius looked at Andromeda and when she didn't wholeheartedly scream that Snape was a liar he glared coldly at her. "Scratch kicking Lestrange _I'm_ going to _kill _James."

'_Boys,'_ Andromeda thought, shaking her head sadly. _'I can't wait to get out of here.'_

&

A/n: **ARGGGGG!** I wish that Andromeda would just die already! She is the most boring and horrid character alive. Hopefully going to America will liven her up a bit. I know this chapter sucks. So don't bother telling me in the review you leave. Instead tell me how excited you are for a Bellatrix chapter. Because personally I can't wait to write it! Also sorry about the shortness but i just started high school and the workload is pretty big.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two-

Luke O'Halloran pulled off his quidditch robes and tossed them into his locker. Sweat dripped down his dirt covered face. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sauntered over to the showers.

The rest of the team was already getting back into their school robes. Luke had been ordered to run twenty laps around the match after to practice to "build his muscles up a bit more." According to the captain Luke had gotten a little "soft" over the holidays and a weak beater was a bad beater.

"See ya at breakfast, Luke," Orion Wolfson, the other beater, said. He was the last, besides Luke, to leave to the locker room. "And don't worry. You're not as weak as Rian says."

"Yeah right," Luke muttered, turning the faucet angrily. He hung the towel on a small hook and listened as the pipes above him sputtered and shook. Tepid water dripped out slowly to begin with but then a spray of freezing water shot out, slamming into Luke's naked chest.

He yelped, jumping away from the water's spray. Luke attempted to heat it up but it didn't work so he quickly rinsed off in the arctic water. He reached for the towel to dry himself off but what he grabbed was warm and sticky.

Luke turned to look and bile rose in his mouth. Hanging from the hook was a white rabbit, its fur stained with red blood. Twine was tied around its neck and it swung slowly back and forth.

"Very funny guys," he shouted into the empty locker room. "You sure pulled one over on me."

Silence except for Luke's heavy breathing. "Hello," he called, reaching for another towel sitting on a shelf. He unfolded it and tied it around his wet waist.

His wet feet patted against the cement as he moved towards his locker. "You can come out now!" His blood pounded throughout his body carrying fear in its currents.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," cooed a low feminine voice. The sounds of footsteps filled the room and then were instantly silenced. A low growling noise replaced it.

Luke backed up against his locker looking around in fright. He reached for his bat but it wasn't where he had put it. He must've stuck it back in his locker.

Slowly he opened it and reached his hand in, something soft and warm slapped his hand. He turned around, pulling away from the locker door and it fell open, the body of Orion slamming into the stone floor. Luke's bat was stuck in his back.

There was a soft growl and something large pounced onto Luke's back, biting into his shoulder. He tried to push the creature off but it firmly held onto him, tearing hungrily at the flesh.

Luke was unable to support the weight and fell forwards, his face crushing into the floor.

Bellatrix growled happily and tore into his back, blood dripping down her lips.

_Hunger. Blood. Warm blood. Good. Feel good now. Hide food; hide it in woods where it will wait. Wait till hungry again._

Luke was, for the most part, unrecognisable after Bellatrix, or the creature that had once been Bellatrix, had finished feasting. Orion, however, was still good food therefore Bellatrix dragged him out of the locker room and into the nearby forest.

After hiding the body she galloped over to the lake and drank quickly, the blood washing away from her face. The cool, clean water rushed through her system cleaning it out of all the bad things and shortly after Bellatrix had to go to the bathroom.

Once she did her mind began to clear and the first thing she noticed was how naked she was. Bellatrix found her clothes not far from the lake and slipped into them.

Her head spun wildly and nothing mad sense. Everything was hazy and unfocused. She stumbled into the castle collapsing tiredly in the entrance hall. Still not aware what she had done in her fit of drugged madness. This was usually how it was. Everything always came back to her eventually.

&

Madam Pomfrey lowered Bellatrix into the bed, quickly sticking a needle in the girl's arm to draw a sample of blood. Which was rather hard because her body was quivering violently and howls of rage escaped her mouth.

"I found her in the hall, screaming and shaking," Sprout said, holding her fertiliser-encrusted hat between her stubby, dirty fingers. "There's blood soaking through her shirt."

"It's not her own," Madam Pomfrey said quickly, pushing past the stout herbology professor. She flung open a cabinet and pulled out the tall purple bottle of potion she had given Bellatrix last night.

She poured a little into a small porcelain dish. She ejected Bellatrix's blood into a similar dish. The girl's howls filled the room.

"Restrain her!" Pomfrey shouted at Sprout. Sprout nodded and scurried over to Bellatrix holding her arms down.

"It's okay, dearie," she said in that timidly kind voice of hers.

Pomfrey pulled out her wand and ignited both bowls contents. Clouds of blue smoke began to emit from both, spilling out across the room. She grabbed some herbs from a drawer and crushed them up in her callused hands.

With expert precision she dashed a bit of the herbs in both bowls. In theory both fires should have begun to burn purple but the one with Bellatrix's blood burned a dark grey.

"There's something else inside her blood besides the supplement," Pomfrey muttered, rushing across the room and yanking open another drawer. She lifted up a velvet bag filled with a special herb mixture. "Somehow some other substance got mixed with the supplement either in her blood stream or out of it."

'_It had to be out of it,_' Pomfrey thought, rushing over to the smoking bowls. She had cleansed Bellatrix's systems when the girl showed up yesterday and there had been no time for her to get anything else in the blood stream.

She pulled out a pinch of the mixture and dropped it into the bowl of burning blood. The fire turned pale and white, almost like the moon. The smoke turned black and began to curl into a shape.

A wolf's head floated above the bowl, howling angrily. Madam Pomfrey gasped and stared at Bellatrix.

"She's had werewolf blood. There's werewolf blood in her system. Not a large amount, but enough to cause some damage."

Sprout let go of the convulsing girl, backing away quickly.

"Don't worry Sprout. Thankfully it's not a lethal dose but enough to send her body for a bit of a loop."

Pomfrey glided over to her cabinet and pulled out the bottle of werewolf blood. It was in a tall, purple vial. Almost identical to the one the supplement was in.

"Lestrange must've accidentally mixed the two. Unfortunately the werewolves blood is stronger therefore it ate up the supplement. I suppose Miss Black spent the night in the woods thinking she was an animal."

She placed a caring hand on Bellatrix's arm. Fingers of smoke rose from the skin and Bellatrix howled louder.

Pomfrey stared at her hand and noticed the silver ring she wore. "Oh dear." She quickly pulled it away.

"Professor may you fetch me the calming incense from my office?" Bellatrix thrust her chest into the air, screaming hungrily.

Sprout wobbled back over and handed the nurse a triangle of incense. Pomfrey lit it with the tip of her wand and set it next to the girls' bed. "Hopefully that will calm her down."

&

A/n: I do believe I've gotten my groove back. The chapter, in my opinion, is excellent and I'm very glad I've escaped from that terrible rut I was stuck in. GO ME! AND REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three:

Narcissa sat down at breakfast quietly, slowly sipping her orange juice. At the far end of the table Kerri was laughing with a group of plastic looking sixth year girls. She stared with a pointed anger at Narcissa, laughing overly loud at some lame joke a guy had made in attempts to woo the girls' attention.

"_See? I don't need you anymore."_ That's what Kerri's eyes said as she begin to flirt with the guy. She scooped a dollop of whipping cream from her plate and sensually licked it off, grinning at the guy. His smile was wide and triumphant.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. How pathetic could Kerri get? Just because they had told a little lie to keep everyone out of trouble didn't mean that she had to go out and make a total skank of herself. Sometimes the female mind didn't make sense, even to Narcissa.

A hand tenderly caressed her shoulder. Narcissa flinched and shrugged the hand away. "Don't touch me," she muttered.

Lucius slid into the seat next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "What's the matter honey?" he asked sweetly, yet Narcissa heard the metallic edge in his voice.

"_You're so gorgeous, Narcissa." He reached over her shoulder and fondled her dead body. "But all beauty must die." Lucius' grip tightened around her dead throat and Narcissa began to gasp. _

"I told you not to touch me," Narcissa said fearfully pushing his arm off her shoulder. "I don't want to be touched." She could see that gleam of violence in his beautiful icy eyes.

Lucius looked hurt. He placed his hands on the table and stared at Narcissa. "Do you want to talk about it?" his calm voice asked.

"No!" Narcissa cried, standing up quickly. She held her arms up, ready to push Lucius away if he tried to touch her again. "I just want to left alone."

By now she was causing a scene but she didn't care. She couldn't stand the feel of his touch. Not after yesterday, not after the dream.

"What are you doing, Narcissa?" he demanded, looking around self-consciously. "Sit down and eat your breakfast. You're acting like a fool." He flashed his trademark smile to everyone and turned back to Narcissa. His mouth opened but what he said next was drowned out by a high pitched scream from the entrance hall.

The room fell quiet. Everyone's eyes turned fearfully towards the entrance wondering what had happened.

A young Ravenclaw girl tore into the hall screeching and crying. A grim procession of professor's passed behind her, heading up towards the hospital wing. A stretcher floated in their midst, the body covered by a white, blood stained blanket.

Everyone gasped and got out of their seats rushing towards the entrance hall. But Albus Dumbledore stepped in their way, holding up his frail, white hands.

"Please, will you all sit back down," he commanded without raising his voice. Everyone obediently fell back into their seats. Narcissa stared at the Headmaster, wondering what had happened. She also wondered whether Lucius had something to do with it. But a glance down the table told her that Tommy was still alive, with only a few minor bruises, but definitely not dead.

"Thank-you," Dumbledore continued, aware that he had everyone's complete attention. Which is a very rare thing indeed. So much so that he smiled slightly despite the tragic circumstances. "It is my deep regret to inform you that a student was attacked in the locker room this morning. We don't know, as of now, exactly what attacked him but for precautions no one is to leave the castle without a teacher escort. If you have a class outside you will wait for your teacher in the entrance hall."

"Who died?" shouted a voice, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

Dumbledore stared at the person for a good second before answering. "Luke O'Halloran," he said, with a great amount of remorse in his voice. Cries filled the hall from those closest to him.

Narcissa quickly scanned her brain to make sure Lucius had never met this boy. She needn't bothered. The look on Lucius face was more than answer enough. He didn't look sad, but he didn't have that look of grim satisfaction Narcissa had seen yesterday.

"A memorial ceremony will take place here, at eight o'clock. All those who wish to attend are welcome." With that Dumbledore bowed his head and walked away.

Muttered whispers and loud sobs filled the air. Many Ravenclaws dashed out of the room, hands buried in their arms. Lucius was laughing to himself. "What a bunch of pansies."

Narcissa sniffed disapprovingly, just as her mother does, and got up, throwing her head back. Lucius stared at her with a mixture of confusion and frustration. Women! They made good fun but boy were they difficult to crack.

As angrily as she could Narcissa stomped away not meeting anyone's gaze. Inside she felt sad and confused. Why was Lucius like this? Why did she care so much? Was he really that dangerous?

In the entrance hall she bumped into Lestrange. "How's Bellatrix?" she asked, looking into his dark face, which looked ashamed at the mention of her sister's name. "What happened." This was more of an order than a question.

Lestrange wrung his hands nervously, looking quickly at the floor. "I mixed up her potion last night with werewolf blood. I didn't mean to but it happened. It messed with her psyche a bit and she was just coming around when a bunch of professor's came in with a dead body. So I was booted out."

"Mess up her psyche how?"

"Well Pomfrey is theorising that Bellatrix spent the night thinking she was a wild animal. But I promise you I didn't do it on purpose." He flinched, as was his habit lately.

Narcissa giggled. "You've been hanging out with Bellatrix for far too long. And I don't blame you. These things happen. What I wonder is why did Madam Pomfrey have a vial of werewolves blood so accessible to anyone?"

"Actually," muttered a dark voice. Severus Snape came to Narcissa's side. "Werewolves blood is used in several rather complex healing potions. It is quite common in most healers' store. It is rather rare and expensive but luckily for you Pomfrey has, shall we say, a very close supplier."

"Well that was _insightful, _Severus," Lestrange said. "Unfortunately it is still early and I have not had my cup of coffee. Therefore the span of my mind is Fire bad. Tree pretty."

Snape rolled his eyes and turned to Narcissa. "So why are you getting all snarky with Lucius? He's sent me to find out and I won't get a moment's peace till he has his answer."

Narcissa felt her spine tingle at the mention of Lucius' name. She wished it didn't but she really was afraid of him. "Tell him it's that time of month," she instructed Snape, knowing that Lucius always avoided her when she had her period. "And what do you mean by a close supplier?" She wanted to change the subject.

Snape grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I've been told to forget what I saw. But I can tell you that her supplier is closer than you think. Now I must go and pass on your message." He seemed as eager to get off the werewolf blood subject, as Narcissa was to get off the Lucius subject.

"See ya, Sevvy," she said, waving as he disappeared into the Great Hall. A girl rushed out blubbering. She was in Ravenclaw so Narcissa supposed it was about the dead guy.

As much as she hated to admit it, Lucius was right about them being pansies. Death was one of those things you had to accept. It didn't change anything to stand around and cry for two days. Besides most of these people were probably crying because they felt sad that they had never noticed him, or been nice to him.

That's the way the human brain worked. Major crisis and it instantly goes into "it's all about me" mode.

Lestrange's stomach growled softly and he grinned sheepishly at Narcissa. "I should probably get something to eat. See ya around." He waved to her and sauntered into the Great Hall.

Narcissa considered using an anti-depressant charm but she remembered how it hadn't seemed to work yesterday. And she had used it five times. So instead she adjusted her book bag and sat down on the stone floor. Her first class was Care of Magical Creatures and she had to wait for the professor in case the big bad creature attempted to attack her.

Which she assumed would be very unlikely seeing as she was a Black and nothing would dare touch her.

So to pass the time she pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw a picture of Bellatrix acting like a wild animal, wondering what Snape had meant when he said the werewolf blood supplier was closer than she thought. It was obvious that one of the students was a werewolf, the question was: Which one?


	25. Chapter 24

A/n: YAY!!!! A new chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update but school is taking a lot of me. I hope you enjoy it.

This is dedicated to all my fans. I would've never gotten this far without the winks, hints, and nudges from some of you. Thanks.

Chapter Twenty-four:

"They found the body torn up in the boy's locker room…"

"Luke O'Halloran…"

"Orion Wolfson is missing. Dumbledore is combing the forest himself…"

"Wild animal loose…"

The voices of her dorm mates moved in and out of Andromeda's head, filtered through the sheet of sleep that blanketed her small worn out body. Her head was plastered to an ebony desk, a halo of papers around it. She had stayed up into the early hours of the night filling out some forms so she could be an exchange student to America. All Andromeda had left to do was send an owl to her house with a consent form.

Doodled around the edges of a scrap parchment beneath her hand were little hearts with the initials "JP" in them. As she slept the moment when James kissed her played through her head over and over again, always shadowed by the angry eyes of her cousin watching them with contempt.

Andromeda used to find it endearing when Sirius acted like he was her father but now it was suffocating. She had no room to grow and explore. She was trapped in the world created by an eight year old and held on to by Sirius. If she couldn't break free she'd never have a chance to grow up.

"They found Orion's body!"

Andromeda sat straight up in her chair staring around the dormitory in confusion. A seventh year girl stood in the doorway breathing heavily. A look of panic was painted in red across her face. "Dumbledore has locked the school down and all outside classes will be held inside. There's a list of the classrooms on the bulletin board in the common room." She ran off to pass the news to the dormitory down the hall.

"Thank Merlin it was a Ravenclaw," said Muriel tying her hair up decoratively. "Pity it wasn't one of those stupid Gryffindors. Especially Lily Evans. Stupid mudblood. Thinks she's better than everyone else. Always acting all high and mighty."

Her friend, Carla, nodded in agreement slipping a necklace over her blonde hair. She looked over at Andromeda and smiled smugly. "Sleep well, Andromeda?" Carla asked running a comb through her hair.

"Huh?" Andromeda asked, rubbing her eyes. "Whose body was found?" She pulled away a piece of parchment that had stuck to her face.

Muriel looked away from the mirror, her hair finished. "Some stupid Ravenclaws were attacked in the boy's locker rooms. They found one all tore up and the other hidden in the forest. Apparently there's some wild animal loose. All outdoor classes have been moved indoors till it's caught."

"How awful," Andromeda gasped.

Carla and Muriel just shrugged like it was nothing. "Shit happens," Carla stated, checking her make-up in the mirror. "Death is just a normal part of life."

Andromeda knew it was pointless to try and get these girls to sympathise. They weren't necessarily shallow, they just had their priorities straight. What was the point of getting al weepy and sad about something you couldn't change. Of course Andromeda suspected that if either of them were to drop dead the other would have a major breakdown.

She looked down at the desk in front and sighed when she saw the mess of papers everywhere. Slowly she began to put them into neat piles, tucking the consent form into her robe pocket.

"You may want to get a move on," Muriel said at the door, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "We have charms in ten minutes."

Andromeda looked over at the Grandfather clock in the corner. Shit they were right. She began to shove parchments and books into her bag while straightening out her clothes.

Before leaving the room she stopped in front of the mirror. Her hair was sticking up in a few places and there was black bags beneath her eyes.

"That's why you should always get a good nights sleep," her reflection said kindly. It has been sickeningly cheerful after Narcissa had washed it. Personally Andromeda preferred when it was grumpy. It was always entertaining to see it piss the other girls off. "Now get a move on. Wouldn't want to be late for class."

Andromeda glared at herself. Her stomach began to growl loudly. "No time for breakfast," she told it in an apologetic voice. "Sorry."

The halls were quiet as Andromeda ran down them. Kids were huddled outside doors talking in low whispers, swapping the gruesome nature of the killings. Most of the Ravenclaws were silent, some of their eyes red and puffy.

She made it to the charms classroom just as the bell began to toll. "Right on time, Andromeda," Remus Lupin, checking her name off a clipboard.

Andromeda slipped into a seat near the front of the class wondering what Remus was doing here. His face was grim.

Professor Flitwick was standing in front of the class looking very sad. Without his pile of books he was very short. "I suppose you've all heard about the attacks," he said looking up into their faces. "Because the students were in Ravenclaw I have the sad duty to talk with their families. While I'm away Remus Lupin will take my place. I expect you all to treat him with the respect that you'd give a teacher. Given the circumstances I'm giving you guys a free day to catch up in other classes or just sit around and talk. "

The students high-fived each other under their desks.

"I'll see you all next week. Good day." Flitwick waddled out of the room and shut the door softly behind him.

Everyone began to talk at once. Andromeda just let her head fall onto her desk. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" Remus asked slipping into the seat next to her.

She looked up at him through the mess of her hair. "I slept in and had ten minutes to get ready and get here. You don't happen to have any food on you?"

"Sorry." Remus said, pulling out his empty pockets. "Why'd you sleep in so late?" He pushed back her unruly hair smiling. When he smiled she noticed a small scar on his chin. She made a note to ask him about that later.

"I had a lot of paperwork to do. I got accepted for the exchange program to America." She smiled happily despite the hunger pains shooting though her body.

"That's great." Remus gave her a small hug. "You deserve it after all those tests and essays you did."

"Yeah." Andromeda felt even more tired remembering all the work she had done just to get to this point. She hadn't got any sleep for three days straight. "Don't remind me."

Remus laughed, his brown eyes twinkling. "That's one of the reasons I never tried to go the States to learn folk magic. I would probably crack under all the pressure."

Andromeda giggled dumping out her book bag. Loose parchment and books fell out onto her desk. She began to put it back into her bag in a more organised fashion. "Want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? I need to pick up a few supplies before I go."

"Sure." Remus picked up a few loose parchments and stacked them neatly. "But it will just be me an you. James has quidditch practice and Sirius… well let's just say he's not in the best mood to go shopping." He looked over at Andromeda.

She rolled her eyes, putting her newly organised bag beneath her chair. "I don't know what the big deal it. Really I don't. Sirius just seems to be overreacting." As she talked she ran her fingers through her hair trying to bring some more order back into her world.

"He's just worried. You're growing up so fast and he's finding it hard to accept. He doesn't want to see you get hurt. He would probably get pissed at any guy you got involved with." The noise level of the room began to rise. Remus turned around and told everyone to keep it down. They stuck their tongues out at his turned back.

"Nothing is even going on between me and James. All we did was kiss and he ran away afterwards. Merlin, guys are so weird." She contemplated becoming a lesbian but decided against it remembering the way James had kissed her.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, snorting with laughter. "We are." A paper aeroplane flew passed his head but he let it go.

"Is he really pissed?" Andromeda asked hoping the answer was no.

"He's upset but I had a talk with him. Give him a chance to get used to the fact that you are blossoming into a fine young woman." Remus pinched her cheek playfully.

Andromeda giggled feeling her face turn red. "Do you think James really likes me?"

"Yes, I think he does," Remus reassured her. "Now if you'll excuse me I think a few students are just begging for a detention." He stood up and walked towards a group of guys who were spelling things to go up girls skirts.

Andromeda smiled at the thought of James actually liking her. She could still feel his lips caressing hers, his hand travelling to the small of her back.

Her stomach began to growl loudly ruining the moment.

"Damn stomach," she groaned looking up at the clock. There was still three hours till lunch.

&


	26. chapter 25

A/n: Well if you're still reading this, though I doubt any of you still are, then I would like to beg for your forgiveness. I haven't updated in a loooonnnnggg time, and really I want to pick up on the story. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-five:

"I'm getting bloody sick of this," Bellatrix groaned, sitting up in her hospital bed. Everything began to spin uncontrollably but she reigned it in, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office and shouted at Bellatrix to get back in her bed.

"Shut it you old bat. I'm bloody tired of being in the hospital. I feel fine." She still felt slightly dizzy, nothing a good joint couldn't cure. Her legs shook slightly beneath her weight but she quickly stabled herself and began to walk towards the doors.

Shaking her head sadly Pomfrey pulled out her wand and aimed it at Bellatrix. "Petrificus Totalus."

Bellatrix tried to dive out of the way of the spell but it hit her in the hip. Coldness quickly spread through her body freezing up her muscles. She stood in the centre of the room like a statue glaring at Pomfrey. _'I'm going to get you for this.' _She sent the thought out in waves creating an unsavoury atmosphere around her.

"You really are a harm to yourself," Pomfrey said. She walked over to a vacant bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in the blanket. Picking up the pillow she began to fluff it, her eagle eyes never leaving Bellatrix. "All these drugs and stuff. You must be some sort of miracle. In all reality you should've overdosed by now." She sounded a bit put out by the whole thing. "I've tried to help you but your are an ungrateful little bitch. And now I have the chance few adults have, the full attention of Bellatrix Black."

Anger welled in the pit of Bellatrix's stomach, like bottled up soda ready to explode. She began to disappear inside herself to harness the anger like the Dark Lord had taught her and mix it with her magic. A dangerous but powerful combination.

"_Look at them," the Dark Lord hissed, pointing his long finger at the muggles huddled in the centre of the graveyard. "They are our inferiors yet we are made to hide what we are from them. Why? Do we not have more power than them? Why should we submit like this?"_

_Bellatrix felt her breath escape her when her Lord splayed his fingers across her back. "My beautiful huntress," he whispered. "Are you ready to be handed the greatest gift you shall ever receive?"_

"_Yess…" Bellatrix moaned feeling the hunger for power ripping at her insides. She wanted to taste the muggles' blood on her lips, feel their life inside her. Magic began to seep into her body from the Dark Lord. It was twisted and dark, feeling of hate and fear. Images flooded into her mind. Death, decay, raining blood, and red snowdrifts. A scream ripped forth from her soul, a mix of ecstasy and pain. It stripped her of sorrow and regret. Her conscience was burned from her mind._

_Lord Voldermort moved to the front of her and placed his hand over her head. Blood ran through the cracks of his fingers and cascaded down Bellatrix's pale white face. It dripped off her chin and pooled about her feet._

"_Be reborn my child. Harness the anger and hate inside yourself and sacrifice a human life to darkness. My Death Eater."_

_Bellatrix's gaze snapped to the muggle prisoners sitting in the centre of the graveyard beneath the dark yew tree. They screamed silently, tears streaming down their faces._

_She stared at the them and found a new anger boil inside her. Why was she hiding? What did she have to fear from them? They were nothing. A ripple jettisoned throughout her body as she pointed her long finger at a young women clinging to her husband's ripped shirt._

"_PATHETIC WEAKLING!" Bellatrix screamed as the power ripped out of her and slammed into the muggle's body, slamming her against the yew tree. The sound of her cracking back bounced on the decrepit faces of the gravestones._

The spell fell away from Bellatrix's body like wet tissue paper. She stretched her arms into the air, screaming as power and magic surged through her system.

Madam Pomfrey stared at Bellatrix, mouth agape, slowly backing up towards her office. Her wand was held defensively in front of her pounding chest. "What in the Devil's name have you done girl?" Her eyes were wide and fearful. "What have you gotten yourself involved in?"

"What in the Devil is right," Bellatrix laughed. "And he's given me powers that your puny little mind could never grasp." To demonstrate she pointed a long slender finger at a vase of red roses. The crimson petals burst into black flames, curling up and turning into ash. "And there is so much more where that came from."

Pomfrey swirled her wand around hurriedly, watching Bellatrix cautiously. She created a purple bubble around her body.

"I could easily break that if I wanted," Bellatrix gloated balancing the tip of her wand on her finger. "But that would just be wasting my time. I've decided I'm sick of all this school shit. I figure I could make a better living on my own." She catapulted the wand up into the air and caught it again between her teeth, smiling cockily. "Would you please be so kind as to tell Dumbledore that I've left and won't be returning. On second thought extend that to Lestrange as well. We _both_ have more important things to do."

"You'd better leave quick then. You killed two boys this morning. Not deliberately, but they're dead. I've told Dumbledore what happened, with the werewolf blood and he knows that I found the boys' blood under your fingernails and their flesh between your teeth. I suppose he'll tell the parents what happened. And if I were you I wouldn't want to be here when they find out. Especially after what you did them." Fear hid at the edges of Madam Pomfrey's voice, but she was still confident that Bellatrix wouldn't pull anything around Dumbledore.

Now it was Bellatrix's turn to be dumbfounded. Killed someone? Their flesh between her teeth? Bile rose in her throat and she barfed all over the stone floor, skirting the edges of Pomfrey's bubble. In the pile of barf she caught a glimpse of a human eyeball, staring right into her face.

She broke into hysterical laughter, edging towards the door. Her cackling made Pomfrey feel dirty and uncomfortable. The healer stepped backwards, her bubble moving with her, and leapt into her office, slamming the door shut magically behind her. The edges of it glowed blue as the door sealed itself shut. No one, not even Dumbledore himself would be able to break into the office.

&

Dumbledore froze outside the large, ornate doors leading into the hospital wing. Manic, cold laughter washed over his entire body, from the tip of his tall purple hat to the ends of his pointed boots. He pulled out his wand and flung the doors open.

Bellatrix was sitting on the cobbled floor laughing mirthlessly. Her long black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail cascading down her back. A pair of plain black pyjamas hung from her lithe and slender body. She was staring at a pile of vomit on the floor, specifically a lone eyeball amidst the chunks and slime.

Without a moments hesitation Dumbledore waved his wand and the bile disappeared, the only hint that it had been there was an acidy, rotten food smell that hung stubbornly in the air.

Bellatrix's laughing ceased and she looked over at Dumbledore through blood shot eyes. Her pale face was hollow and lifeless, dark rings forming beneath her red eyes. She grinned at him, her smile pulling her white skin tightly against her skull. "Hello, Professor." Her voice cracked dangerously.

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her and was about to reply when a loud banging filled the room. The Headmaster looked over at Pomfrey's office and saw the woman staring fearfully through a small window, she pointed her head at Bellatrix and ducked quickly out of sight.

Bellatrix continued to smile at him as a way to stall until she could come up with a way to get herself out of this mess. She had killed two boys. Her blackened soul held no regrets, save two. Try as she might she wasn't able to recall the deaths, and everyone knew she'd done it.

Dumbledore grinned warmly at her, his twinkling blue eyes boring into her own blood-shot eyes. Bellatrix jumped back in fright as a quiet energy began wiggle itself into her thoughts. Her thoughts focused entirely onto blocking Dumbledore out but every time she did she instantly began to think of menial things, like how pretty the cracks in the vaulted ceiling looked.

The anger, hate, and power (shadows of the Dark Lord's power) that inhabited her struck out at Dumbledore through the connection he had formed between their minds. It sizzled with malice and cracked the bridge into a thousand little pieces.

The Headmaster stumbled backwards, his face falling in shock. A single image had been connected with the surge of energy. The face of Tom Riddle, or more precisely what he had become. Despite the horrific and scarring changes that inflicted his body Dumbledore still recognised the gleam of hunger in the glowing red eyes.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore asked Bellatrix, holding his wand up defensively. His eyes locked onto an image of a black skull burned into the woman's arm.

"As I was telling Madam Pomfrey," Bellatrix said darkly, getting to her feet. The frailty and weakness she had born several minutes before had been completely abandoned, replaced by a cold, firm composure. "I have powers that only exist in your nightmares."

Dumbledore chuckled, though not at all meaning he was taking this threat lightly. "Unless you are able to turn yourself into a large rabbit with an abnormal taste for blood I'll have to say no."

A flicker of annoyance flitted across her face, before it became stone cold and serious once more. "Don't toy with me old man."

"I had no intention," he said, his voice darkening. He could see in Bellatrix's eyes the truth, he could see Tom in there laughing at him. "I simply came up to see if you were okay. I understand that you had a rough night and I wanted to see if you remembered a bit of what happened.. or what you did," he added quietly.

"I ate two boys. That's all I was told. I can't even remember if they tasted good." Her smooth face broke into a nasty grin, her black eyes filled with longing and hunger.

Revulsion shot through Dumbledore's body and even though he wanted to get as far away from her as possible he stood calm and still. "I think it's time you left this school." His decision had fully formed as the words left his mouth, but he knew it was for the best. On his desk was a rather large file dedicated to all the disciplinary action taken against her. All of it unsuccessful.

He was aware of almost everything she did and had come to the conclusion that it was best to remove her from the school before she had the chance to get to the younger students.

"There is nothing more that we can do for you and there is definitely nothing more you can do for us." This was the first time he had not felt any guilt about expelling a student.

Bellatrix squealed with glee. " I was hoping you'd say that. I just got finished telling Poppy that I was finished with this school, Lestrange and I both. We have better things to do." Like squashing out all the pathetic mudbloods and muggles that were usurping the world that was rightfully hers.

Dumbledore stepped aside, a steely glint in his eye. Bellatrix ran for the door and as she pulled it open Dumbledore spoke, not as a teacher but as an adversary. "You won't get anything from Tom. Are you sure you this is what you want?"

Bellatrix answered by slamming the door behind her. Dumbledore sighed and lowered his wand.

The door to Pomfrey's office squeaked open and the stout witch crept out looking utterly mortified. "Is she gone, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded. "For the time being Miss Black is out of the picture."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six:

Narcissa sighed, tapping her foot in a manic succession on the stone floor. In the front of the class Professor McGonagall was lecturing them about the importance of working to their highest potential in order to succeed on the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, again. This time the low test scores had brought it on

Narcissa couldn't care less. She had gotten a perfect score, as usual.

On a scrap piece of parchment she had doodled a small picture of Lucius cutting through the guts of a young man dangling in thin air. His face was grotesquely contorted in pain, his eye rolled into the back of his head.

Narcissa prodded it with the tip of her wand and watched as the knife swept up into the air then slashed through the man's abdomen. Inky black blood spilled out into the margins. This was the image that played through her mind all morning, a sick, twisted continuum that seemed to have no intention of stopping.

"…I hope better from all of you in the future," the Professor concluded, staring solemnly at her class over a pair of severe, square glasses. "Everyone who failed the test will write a two parchment essay on the topic with cited sources. No exceptions."

A low groan emitted as a single sound from most of the class, filling Narcissa's ear. She was back in the room dangling from the ceiling as Lucius strangled the life from her, groaning with perverse pleasure. She felt like puking but there nothing left in her stomach to heave up.

After breakfast she had self-induced the vomiting to get it over with, and for a while it took the urge away but now it had returned. Everything was just so fucked up. Lucius terrified the shit out of her, which should be an entirely unfounded fear. He had simply been protecting her honour and exacting vengeance upon someone who had done her wrong. He would have eventually reigned himself in before he had caused lasting damage; at least that's what she wanted to believe.

The dream, which she could still recall in horrific details, was just that, a dream. Anyway, they rarely meant what they seemed to mean.

Then there was the fact that her best friend didn't want to talk to her. Only because they'd created a harmless white lie to protect the reputation of everyone involved. Kerri could be so naïve sometimes. It had only been in the last year that she had discovered where babies came from. She used to think the phoenix brought them. Narcissa giggled to herself, wishing that everything could be back to the way it was. When they were just girls. No worries, no boys. Just them having sleepovers and eating tons of candy.

All this shit gave Narcissa the strongest urge to go and get extremely pissed like she usually did during the holidays with all her aristocratic friends maybe sniff some coke. She knew of a vampire at the Hogshead that sold it pretty cheap.

Only the stupid school had been locked down until the stupid animal that killed the boys was caught. So until then Narcissa was stuck in this hell-pit consumed by haunting images without anything to drown them out.

McGonagall was now drawing a complicated diagram on the board detailing exactly how they would turn their chairs into miniature giraffes. Blah… blah…blah…

After she had finished explaining the procedure she began to split everyone up into pairs. Her cloak swished softly against the flagstones as she moved through the room of students, separating friends and lovers. It was all part of some system to promote inclusion of everyone; they didn't want anyone to be left out so no friends were ever partnered to together.

Narcissa was doodling another picture of a large creature tearing two boys apart when she heard her name called. "Hmm…?" she said, barely paying attention, drawing a frighteningly accurate look of pain on one of the boy's faces as the monster ripped apart his stomach.

"You'll be partnered with Michael for the assignment,"

Narcissa looked up from her parchment at the brunette boy sitting on the other side of the classroom. He was gathering up his stuff and then made his way over. Michael's gait was timid and unsure beneath his flowing black robes.

"Looks like we're partners again," he croaked, coughing slightly, like he wasn't used to talking to people.

"I'll try not to blast you across the room this time. But no promises," she joked, stuffing the doodles hastily into a small pocket on the side of her bag. A thin stream of smoke floated out of it, and when it stopped Narcissa peered into to make sure it had been reduced ashes. You could never be too careful.

Michael giggled at the joke, plopping down into the desk next to her. "Thanks." His gaze was set firmly on the straight-backed chair they were supposed to be transfiguring. "So how are things?"

"Okay, I guess." She held up her hand before he could ask 'Why?' "I don't want to talk about it."

Michael nodded shyly. "Maybe we should get working on the chair, it looks like a pretty complicated spell."

Narcissa looked up at the black board, reading the steps quickly. "It shouldn't be that hard," she stated, pulling out her wand. "It's all a matter of mental control." But she knew it was easier said then done, she wasn't sure if she would be able to concentrate that hard when so much was rushing through her head.

&

Michael had only been able to make the chair grow soft yellow and brown spotted skin and a squarish head. Narcissa had achieved less. Every time she tried to concentrate on changing it an image of a bloody Lucius stepped from the shadows of her thoughts carrying a nasty bloodstained knife, his icy blue eyes burning with a wild hunger.

"Concentrate harder, Narcissa," McGonagall suggested, watching as Narcissa managed to only make her chair grow a beady pair of brown eyes, which proceeded to roll sarcastically around. Narcissa kicked the chair angrily, snapping off one of its legs.

Michael looked worried; he reattached the leg then sat down next to Narcissa. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, his soft features full of empathy. "It always helps me when I'm depressed. Just to know that someone cares."

"I'm not depressed," Narcissa lied, fortifying her face with the proper amount of regal beauty and iciness the way her mother taught her to. Women must always be composed. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. It's all this talk about tests, I'm worried about failing the O.W.L.s." She turned back to the chair and waved her wand, concentrating on the words coming out of her mouth and the images of the chair transforming in her mind. When she felt the burning hunger slinking towards her she focused even harder on changing the chair, just to prove that nothing was wrong with her, and she was still as brilliant as ever.

Michael gasped as the chair changed rapidly into a miniature giraffe. Its back remained slightly flat but other than that it looked perfect. As soon as it could move it galloped across the room, trying to find refuge from all the loud noises. Everyone stopped to stare and McGonagall praised Narcissa on a job well done.

Narcissa smiled proudly and tucked her wand into her robes. "See I'm fine." Michael looked from the animal hiding behind the black board to Narcissa. He didn't look that convinced.

"Whatever," he muttered, chasing after the giraffe, which had turned back into a chair. Picking it up he watched Narcissa carefully. Her long blonde hair hung in her face, which held sadness beneath its strong façade. She was staring longingly at Kerri, who was flirting endlessly with her partner, constantly making sure Narcissa noticed. He wondered what was going on; usually those two were inseparable. Though he knew Narcissa would never tell him. Who was he? Just the geeky little pansy, no one liked him.

He was making his way back across the room when a chair ran right into his side, knocking him onto the floor. His thigh slammed into the stones. Kids began to laugh as he pulled himself up, brushing off his robes. His hip throbbed angrily as he hobbled back to Narcissa with the chair, everyone chuckling behind his back.

"You okay?" she asked, a worried mask plastered onto her face. Her fierce blue eyes wandered from his bright red face to the large clock hanging over the door. Her nimble fingers quickly wound a bit a string around them, anxiously it seemed. The panicked look he had seen in her face earlier during class was back.

He dropped the wooden chair to the floor and plopped down in it. "I'm fine," he muttered. "But you're not." It wasn't usual that he talked with other people so his manner was a bit rusty but the intention was there. "Are you _really_ sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine!" Narcissa shouted, whipping out of her seat. Her booted foot slammed onto the stone floor, her eyes blazing ferociously. "Why the hell can't you understand that!"

The room fell silent, all eyes turned towards Narcissa and Michael.

Michael ducked his head in embarrassment, his face burning a deep red. Narcissa simply stood there looking everyone in the eye defiantly, daring them to say anything. None of them did. They all went slowly back to their work, shooting sidelong stares at the middle Black sister.

McGonagall was about to go over and see if Narcissa was all right, but experience told her it would be pointless, so she fell back Most teenagers usually denied that anything was wrong, and only with constant coaxing would they break.

Michael on the other hand did not want to drop the topic. He knew how Narcissa was feeling, it was how he was felt most of the time. He could see it in her face. The total loneliness, the hopelessness.

He stood up and touched her shoulder, watching her fuming face carefully. His mouth opened to say that he hadn't wanted to annoy her when the classroom door flung open.

Bellatrix sauntered in, dressed in tight leather pants, a black halter top and a thick travelling cloak, which fluttered behind her like a funeral shroud.

"Bellatrix!" McGonnagall practically shouted, her lips becoming thin and colourless. "What are you doing here? The Headmaster expelled you, which means you shouldn't be on the property." She slipped her wand off her desk and held it inconspicuously at her side, just in case.

Bellatrix smiled weakly. Her face was slightly fallen and large black bags hung under her eyes. "Just coming to say good-bye to my little sis. Chill out."

An aura of dark, twisted sickness enveloped her body tightly and it made everyone in the vicinity slightly nauseous. One girl barfed all over her desk, finding the utter emptiness Bellatrix trailed overwhelming. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her and in her mind's eye she could see Bellatrix, older and more gaunter, sitting on a swing, cuddling a doll. A bottle of poison was tipped into her mouth. A gasped escaped the girls lips and she was ejaculated back into reality. "You will die all **alone**…" she whispered in a low, gravely voice, but no one heard her.

Narcissa pushed away Michael's hand and rushed over to Bellatrix leaping into her older sister's arms. Everything she had kept pent up for the last several days tore through her skin and she found herself blubbering uncontrollably, it didn't matter to her that everyone in the room was staring at them, it didn't even matter that she had screamed she was fine not a minute earlier, that was then. Never in her life had she known so much pain, never had she felt so much at once. Fear, sadness, anger… It was enough to drive even the sanest person crazy. '… say good-bye…'

Narcissa pulled away from Bellatrix and wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her robe. Her electric blue eyes, now puffy and red, stared Bellatrix down. "What do you mean 'to say good-bye'?"

The swish of a cloak filled the room as Bellatrix opened her mouth. McGonagall flicked her wand and Bellatrix's voice caught in her throat. Her eyes narrowed at the transfiguration teacher. A low buzz rose in the silence. All the students were staring at the three women with great trepidation.

"You are to leave these premises at once," McGonagall said sternly. "You no longer belong here and if you refuse to leave I'll be forced to call the Headmaster and he'll personally make sure you are thrown out."

Bellatrix pointed angrily at Narcissa, indicating she wanted to say good-bye. Narcissa pulled out her own wand and quickly undid the Professor's spell.

"Meet me at the secret hiding spot," Bellatrix blurted out. "I'll explain everything then."

McGonagall stared at her warningly. "I'm going… I'm going… don't get your knickers all in a twist," Bellatrix chuckled, as a single tear broke away from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I love you Cissa." She blew a kiss to her kid sister. A faint outline of lips appeared on Narcissa's cheek.

She backed up towards the door, twirled around and walked out. All that was left of her was a light metallic taste in the air.

"Evanesco," McGonagall said cleaning up the puke now spilling over the desk onto the stone floor. The girl's face was extremely pale, images of what she'd seen flashing before her mind's eye. McGonagall gave her permission to go to the hospital wing. The girl ran out as quickly as she could, not looking anyone in the eye, for fear that they'd see what she saw.

"Get back to work," McGonagall snapped at Narcissa, sitting down her high-backed chair behind a neatly organised desk.

"Why was my sister expelled?" Narcissa demanded, pointing her elegant hands on her bony hips. "She hasn't done anything wrong." _Well, she has. But not this time, _she added to herself.

"I told you to get back to work Miss Black. Don't try my temper." The Professor stared at her over a pair of severe square glasses, the look said she wasn't kidding. "Needless to say your sister has finally pushed the boundaries of acceptable behaviour."

Reluctantly and angrily Narcissa turned back to Michael and pointed at the chair. "Your turn to change it." Michael gulped, everything he had been planning to tell her he now choked on.

&

The main topic of discussion of lunch was the death of the two boys. Most of the Ravenclaw table was absent, and the few that were there looked like they would break down at any minute. Narcissa couldn't decide if they were saddened because the boys were killed or because they had lost two really good quidditch players. She supposed it was entirely their prerogative. It was always good to feel, quite unlike she felt now. Her insides felt like they had been frozen and no amount of bread pudding could lessen the dead nothing she didn't feel.

The universe had dealt her cards and she had been seriously fucked. Her sister was gone, her best friend was being a bitch, and her boyfriend, once the object of her fondest dreams was now the lead villain in her nightmares.

At least she would see Bellatrix soon. They had created a small loft in the caves on the outskirts of Hogsmeade when Narcissa had been in third year, and used it any time they needed to have some time alone. She had tried to find out why her sister was expelled but no one seemed to have any information, and she couldn't find Lestrange. He probably left with her sister.

Sniffing sadly, she cut into the steak sitting in front of her furiously, even after it was cut.

"It's not the time of month," Snape whispered in her ear, sliding onto the bench next to her. His lanky, black hair was pulled behind his small, pale ear. The expression on his face was slightly concerned, though mostly indifferent.

"What?" she snapped, still sawing at the meat murderously. Her blue lips were pulled into a thin severe line.

Snape reached and stilled her hands before she cracked the plate.

"You told me to tell Lucius that you were being pissy because it's that time of month. He swallowed it being the idiot he is but I know that's not the reason." Severus' black eyes bore steadily into the side of her face, almost like they were trying to drill into her skin and reveal everything that was inside.

"And how do you know I'm not having my period? Why do guys always pretend that they are the masters of the universe and know exactly what a woman is feeling?"

"You used that excuse last week… and the week before. Either it's just me or you really seem to have an over active body." His waxy lips curled up into an amused sneer.

Narcissa's cheeks burned bright red and she threw herself fervently into the act of consuming the food on her plate at a rapid pace. Her crimson cheeks bulged out with the load and she had to take a sip of pumpkin juice to wash it all down. "Crap," she breathed. "I really wish they would serve something stronger."

"You're not getting out of it that easily," Snape said blatantly. "Now do you want to tell me what's wrong or should I leave you here to drown yourself in pumpkin juice?"

Drown. The word brought to mind a single image. _Narcissa braced her quivering hands on the tub's rim and slowly lowered her naked body into the water. It rose up around her and cuddled her lovingly in its moist arms._

The dream she had had the other night. _"He never loved you…" _Lucius kissing another boy. Lucius strangling her. Lucius never loved her.

'It was all just a dream,' she told herself rationally, attempting to will herself out of the fear she had for her boyfriend.

'Was it?' a voice whispered back. 'He would've killed Tommy if Rider hadn't shown up. And you saw him…'

"NO!" Narcissa shouted firmly, slamming her hands down on the wooden table. The loud noise mixed with the harsh exclamation caused several students to jump out of their seats. One girl's face had gone pale white. Severus just sat there calmly, sipping on a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"No what?" he probed quietly, scooting closer to her.

Narcissa's head was hung low in embarrassment and grief, her pale blonde hair creating a veil with which to block out the world. A smooth hand slipped through the curtain and caressed her chin, slowly tilting it up.

Her hair fell back and Snape was staring at her kindly, a ghost of smile flickered across his face. "What's happened to you? What happened to the Narcissa I knew a week ago? She was strong, so confident. If something was pissing her off she didn't take it lying down. Now all I see is an empty shell, jumpy and teary eyed."

Lucius, Narcissa wanted to say. She wanted to say it so badly. But it felt like if she told someone all her fears and doubts then they would be real and everything would change. All she ever wanted was to find someone that she could marry and have children with. Was that what Lucius wanted? Or was he looking for something more, someone different…

"I just have a lot going on, that's all. I'm just tired." _Exactly, tired. Of course that's all it is. The dreams are simply that… dreams. _She told herself again._ I'm simply over reacting. Yeah he beat Tommy up but that was a very good reason. And that time when I… He was probably just drunk, like he said. Simple mistake. It's not like Lestrange and Bellatrix have never done something stupid when they're drunk._

"Is that really it?" Snape asked and Narcissa couldn't decipher whether he was speaking of what she said or what she'd thought. This hadn't been the first she had gotten the impression Snape could read minds either.

"Yes," she replied, trying to keep herself as composed as possible. But then she saw Lucius whispering into some seventh year boy's ear. They smiled at each other and Lucius looked over at her. He grinned impishly, but she turned quickly away.

Snape looked over at Lucius then back at her. "If you're expecting a miracle from him, don't bother. He may seem all deep, mature, and mysterious but he's still the same fucked up teen we all are. There's nothing special about him."

Narcissa was about to reply but Snape cut her off. "I think you need to go and release some tension. How about some training down in the dungeons? No one's there this early in the evening."

For a second Narcissa thought it was the dumbest idea ever but all the pent up rage inside of her was making her whole body sick and weary so she nodded her head. "But this doesn't mean I'm telling you anything." And just to reinforce what she said she flicked Snape's beak-like nose, a hollow smile on her face.

&

A/n: I actually wrote a story about the girl's vision. It's titled "Motherhood". If your interested check it out.


End file.
